Kitty Trouble
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Join Tom and Harry as they go through the pains of pregnancy. Tantrums, weird food, and mysteries ensue. Sequel to Kitty Love. TM/HP MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Here it is. The seuel you've all been waiting for. For those of you who are new to this story, if you haven't ready _Kitty Love_ yet go back and do so, because then this will make no sence to you, okay? Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

How are you two doing? I'm sorry I haven't written. I've been busy. Well, I'm writing now and I have so much to tell you. I told Tom about our kitten and I was right. He's ecstatic! You should have seen him; he was totally shocked when I told him. I was a little scared when I told him; he was silent for a long time. But that was a month ago. You should see me now; I'm starting to show! It's going to be hard to walk around in a couple of months. I wonder how I'm going to get up the stairs? I guess I'll just have Tom carry me. We've been preparing for the kitten to come. Its bedroom is going to be connected to ours so we can go back and forth. We haven't started decorating yet because we don't know what it is. It's too soon to tell. Tom went out to a bookstore and bought a whole bunch of books on how to care for a baby and pregnancies and all that. He's been reading nonstop since then. Tom's such a bookworm, but he's just trying to be prepared. I think it's cute.

_A Healer is coming down today to see me. I'm nervous. He' s going to look at how my kitten is. I still have a few hours yet to wait so I decided to write. The healer is supposed to be an old acquaintance of Tom's from school. The way he talked of him it seemed more like a friend, but Tom denied it. Said he didn't have any friends, that it was just someone who had the same ideals he did and helped him out sometimes when he was hurt or something. But he's not a Death Eater; it wouldn't do to good if someone found out there was one of Voldemort's followers in St. Mungos. I said he_ was _a friend, but he said no. It went back and forth like that for a while; I won of course. Then again maybe it was because I screamed at him and then started crying; that shut him up. According to Tom's book, my hormones are acting up because I keep crying and yelling and laughing all over the place. I actually hit one of Tom's Death Eaters the other day because he was blocking my way. Needless to say that all of the Death Eaters are careful to stay out of my way now. It's pretty funny._

_Anyways, yeah the Healer is coming. I forget his name. Healer Mitchell I think. I wonder what he'll think of me. I mean, I'm part cat and I'm pregnant and male. Not exactly your usual patient. But Tom said that he knows my condition so it may not be that much of a shock. He's going to be my healer for the rest of my pregnancy too because Tom trusts him. Hard to believe I know, but its true._

_So how is everyone over there? Tell them not to worry. I'm fine. Tom's taking good care of me. He's spoiling me rotten over here. He bought me my own video game system! I had already convinced him to buy a TV before that is in the playroom because I was bored one day and asked for one and he did. And the other day I told him that I wanted something else to keep me entertained. Dudley always got all kinds of video games that looked so much fun but I never got to play. So he got me a Game Cube and a Wii including a whole bunch of games. Muggle appliances in the Dark Lord's house. How funny is that! I don't know how he got the money for it but I don't care, I'm happy. I can even get Tom to play with me sometimes. He gets all frustrated because he always loses, its cute, but I lose too because I don't know what all the buttons are for yet. Ray plays with me too. Ray is my caretaker when Tom is busy and not able to look after me. He's one of the lower Death Eaters, but he's loyal and really nice. He does whatever I want. He'd probably stand on his head if I asked._

_I hope you guys didn't get into too much trouble for helping me. Was Dumbledore mad? He probably was a little, though probably more shocked at Tom's actions. As probably everyone else was. I hate betraying everyone but I had too, for me and my kitten. I hope Remus will forgive me. And tell Madame Pomfrey I'm sorry for stunning her._

_Oh! Tom just walked in. He says Hi. Well he didn't really say hi, more like a grunt. But that's how he says hello. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry Tom always makes me giddy. Now he's reading over my shoulder. Go away Tom, I'm writing. Ow! He bit my ear! Hold on. I'm…Sorry! I got distracted. Tom said Healer Mitchell is coming in a few minutes. Wow! Time sure does fly when you're…never mind. Hope you guys are well! Go ahead and write back and use Hedwig. She'll find me. Bye!_

Harry

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Review and let me know. I'm working on the next chapter so...yeah. Be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I love them. I swear I just go through them and then I get like 50 more. But I alwsy like reading them. I'm on my last week of summer school so I can write alot more. Anywho! Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter watched the elegant eagle owl fly away out the window until he couldn't see it any longer. He placed his hand on his slightly rounded stomach. 3 months along and he was starting to show, soon it would be more than obvious. Harry couldn't wait for his kitten to come. He was excited and nervous at the same time, which sometimes didn't bode well together and made him feel sick. But it will be all worth it in the end. He was going to have a family.

Arms encircled him and pulled him tight against a hard chest. Harry smiled up at his lover, Tom Riddle and leaned back against him with a sigh.

"Are you done?" Tom asked kissing a soft fuzzy ear.

"Yeah. I'm done. Is the healer here yet?"

"In a few minutes," Tom said and headed to the door, leading Harry by the hand.

"I'm nervous."

"Why? He's just going to check you."

"I know, but still…"

Tom smiled, "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Harry nodded and walked down the stairs into the living room to wait. Two minutes later the fireplace lit up and out stepped a man in his mid sixties in green robs. Harry wondered vaguely if Tom would have looked like that if he hadn't altered his appearance. Tom got up to greet him and Harry hesitantly stood behind him as he watched the healer dust himself off.

The healer looked up and stared at Tom with warm brown eyes, "Tom?"

Tom gave him a look, but nodded. No one was allowed to call him by his given name except Harry.

"Merlin! Don't you look good."

"It's nice to see you too, Albert," Tom said dryly shaking his hand.

Albert chuckled, "Well, the last time I saw you, you were all scaly and had no nose."

Tom frowned and Harry tried to stifle a laugh in his hand, he was unsuccessful.

The healer turned to him, "Ah you must be Harry."

Harry nodded and unconsciously hid behind Tom. Tom smiled slightly and placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him forward. "No need to be shy. This is Healer Albert Mitchell. Albert this is Harry Potter."

"Hi," Harry said softly.

"Hello Harry. Its nice to meet you." Albert looked up at Tom with the trademark Slytherin smirk, "I guess its true what the papers are saying. The Dark Lord has taken the infamous boy-who-lived."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the title. "Something like that," Tom said petting Harry's ears.

The healer turned his attention back to Harry and looked him up and down. "You are quite remarkable." Harry flicked his tail and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You are part cat and pregnant to boot. I've never heard anything like it."

"I wrote you all the details on how it happened," Tom said.

"Yes, yes, I saw. But still…" the healer reached out to touch Harry's ears, but Harry backed up immediately and hissed at him then buried his face into Tom's chest.

Albert backed off and raised his eyebrows. Tom sighed and pulled Harry close, "Its okay," he whispered into his ear and let him go. Harry glanced over at the healer who was smiling then looked up at Tom. He nodded and Harry reluctantly let go and stepped forward hesitantly.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you," Albert said, "Tom wouldn't let me anyways. Probably tear my head off."

Harry smiled at the thought and allowed the foreign hand to touch his ears. The healer slid his hands through his hair and inspected the way his ears were connected to his head; moving them back and forth. He would hum to himself or mutter, "Interesting," every time they moved on their own. He then moved around to the back and lifted Harry's shirt to see his tail. Harry whipped around quickly and growled at him in warning.

Albert put his hands up, "Sorry. I'm just going to look, if that's okay."

Harry watched him carefully and glanced at Tom who was watching in amusement from the couch. He looked back at the healer warily and turned around again. Albert cautiously walked forward and touched the tail and it twitched slightly. He ran his hand up the length of it until he got to where it grew out of Harry's body by his tailbone. He came back around stroking his chin, "Remarkable." He lifted Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. Gone were the slitted pupils he had seen earlier and came to the conclusion that they only changed when he was angry.

He turned Harry's face this way and that and smiled down at him and stroked his ears, "You sure did snag a pretty one Tom."

Harry flushed in embarrassment and looked down at the floor. "I certainly did," Tom answered.

Albert chuckled, "Keeping healthy?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now I want you to lie down. The couch in fine."

"Okay," Harry said and went into Tom's arms again and snuggled in, breathing in his scent. He then scooted down and lied down on the couch with his head on Tom's lap.

"I see that he is already showing some signs."

Tom looked up, "What signs?"

"I took sometimes to read up on feline pregnancies to see what I'm getting myself into. Being overly affectionate is one of them."

"Overly affectionate huh?" Tom looked down and gazed into adoring green eyes. Harry purred softly from his lying down position.

"Okay Harry hold still," the healer said and raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's stomach.

Harry quivered slightly as his stomach started to glow and Tom gently stroked his ear to soothe him.

"Well. It's certainly in there."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Albert said and cast another spell and a projection came up to show what was inside Harry's tummy. "It's right there," he said pointing it out.

Harry reached back and Tom took his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's so…small," Tom said in awe.

"It's still growing. Going by what you've told be, you're about 3 months. It's going to get a lot bigger along the way."

"Healer Mitchell?" Harry asked watching the projection.

"Please. Call me Albert. We're going to get to know each other very well these next few months."

"Albert?" Harry thought for a moment, "Can I call you Allie?"

Albert chuckled, "If you wish."

"Okay," Harry looked down at his stomach, "Does it have ears like me?"

Albert looked at the projection, "It's too soon to tell. But it's a possibility."

Harry smiled and squeezed Tom's hand, "Do you see it Tom? Do you see our kitten?"

"I see it," Tom whispered kissing Harry's hand. "I can see it."

xxx

For half an hour Healer Mitchell checked Harry over to make sure he and the baby were completely healthy. Harry fell asleep in the middle of it as it was past his naptime and he was tired, but the healer just continued on with his tests. Finally he was done and he lowered his wand.

"Well, everything is okay. His vitals are normal. His immune system is up to key. And the baby is healthy and right on track," Albert said and settled himself in a chair with a sigh and took the offered drink from a house elf.

"Good," Tom said running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Albert smiled softly, "You've changed."

Tom glanced up, "Have I?"

"Yes. You have, a lot. I've never seen you so…affectionate."

Tom paused in his stroking of Harry's hair briefly then resumed and hummed in agreement.

"You were always so power hungry when we were in school. Always looking for ways to get stronger and putting together your little group of followers. Now it seems like it's the farthest thing from your mind."

"It is," Tom replied and pulled Harry up into his lap. Harry buried his head into his chest and purred happily, but slept on. "Harry's my world now. I don't know how it happened, it just did. I-"

"Fell in love," Albert finished.

Tom nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Now that its happened I don't even know how I got on without him."

"It's unbelievable. I'm standing right here in front of you and I see it, but I still can't believe it!"

Tom smiled, "I know. I don't really believe it either."

"I thought you said love made you weak." Albert said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, well. I was wrong." Tom admitted. Albert looked at him incredulously. "Stop looking at me like that."

"What happened to Voldemort is never wrong." He asked with a smirk.

Tom scowled at him, "I know, I know. And I am, never wrong that is. It's just that. This time I was. Harry showed me what I have been missing and taught me how to love."

"That's amazing. The Dark Lord is in love huh. Has a nice ring to it."

"Shut it," Tom growled but smiled slightly.

Albert chuckled then sighed, "What I don't understand is how he can be here knowing you killed his parents."

Tom's smile disappeared, "I don't know. We don't talk about it. I did ask once and he said that what's done is done, its all in the past. Time to move on."

"Wow. So he's forgiven you?"

"I think so," Tom looked down at his sleeping lover, "I don't deserve him."

"You've been given a second chance, Tom. I would be grateful. Not many people, especially Dark Lords can have that."

Tom nodded, "I am grateful."

Albert nodded, "Well, I'd best be off," he said getting up.

"Thank you Albert," Tom said picking Harry up with him.

Albert smirked, "Your welcome."

Tom gave him a look over Harry's head.

"I'll come by in a few weeks to check up on him," Albert said with a smile. Tom nodded. "See you soon," with that he left.

Tom sighed softly and shook his head, then looked at Harry. "I don't deserve you Harry, but I'll try my damn best to be worthy of loving you."

* * *

**The ending is a little corny I know. It was all I could come up with. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I don't care if it clogs up my mail box. review review!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally. A new chapter. Sorry it took so long. It's harder than I thought it was. Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 3**

A week later found Harry and Tom sitting on the couch in the playroom playing a game on the new game cube system. Even with having the systems for a month, Tom was barely getting the hang of it. Not that it made any difference, Harry always won.

Harry threw his arms up in victory, "Tom, you suck!"

Tom pushed the controller away from him, "Shut it brat."

"You suck, you suck," Harry sang out.

"I suck huh? We'll see about that," Tom lunged across the couch and pushed Harry down, pulling his legs up.

T-Tom?" Harry asked in confusion. His eyes widened as Tom started undoing the zipper on his jeans. "Tom!" He cried out in alarm and his eyes glanced up at the open door, which closed and locked on its own with no doubt a silencing charm.

Tom pulled Harry free and kissed the pale skin of his stomach before taking him into his mouth. Sliding his tongue around the head he heard the delectable moans from somewhere above him and was encouraged to keep going. He trailed his tongue downward, suckling lightly and engulfed the entire length. He moved his mouth and tongue around to hear the right sounds from Harry's mouth.

Harry gazed up at the ceiling, panting heavily. One hand fisted into Tom's hair, the other clutching the pillow behind his head. All too suddenly he was coming in Tom's mouth. Harry lay there panting as Tom cleaned up the last drops with his tongue. Then kissed his way back up, paying special attention to his stomach.

"You still suck," Harry said breathlessly.

"Indeed," Tom muttered and leaned down to kiss him. After a minute he pulled Harry's jeans back up and sat back. Harry wiggled his way back into a sitting position and glanced at the TV screen that was blinking 'Game Over.'

"Wanna play again?" Harry asked.

Tom shrugged, "Okay." He picked up his controller.

"You're going to lose again."

"I probably will," Tom said with a suggestive smirk. And Harry wagged his tail in anticipation.

xxx

4 games and orgasms later, Harry laid back on the couch running his fingers through Tom's hair after some fantastic sex.

"I swear that you lost on purpose that time just so you can get into my pants."

"Maybe." Tom said softly.

"I'm hungry," Harry announced after a minute.

"Are you?" Tom asked. Harry nodded. "Okay," he removed himself from Harry and cleaned and dressed them. "What do you want?" Tom asked leading Harry to the kitchen after the game was put away.

Harry thought for a minute, then said, "Peanut butter sandwich."

"Okay."

"With Sardines!"

"O- What?" Tom asked in bewilderment.

"Peanut butter and sardines!" Harry said happily.

"Peanut butter," Tom said slowly, "and sardines?"

Harry nodded and sat himself at the table, "Yup."

"Are- Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now Hurry. We're hungry!" Harry stated pouting at him.

Tom made a face but turned to the head house elf and gave their orders.

"Milk too please." Harry called out from the table.

Tom smiled, "A little demanding aren't you."

"I'm pregnant. I get to be." Tom just chuckled and shook his head.

Soon their lunched came and they started eating. Tom stared in fascination at Harry's enthusiasm.

"I guess this is one of your cravings," Tom started.

Harry didn't answer as he took a big bite. His wiggled his ears and swung his tail back and forth in joy and sucked in a sardine that was hanging out of his mouth. "Mmmmm!!"

Tom looked away so he wouldn't lose his appetite and shook his head. "I don't know how you can eat that." Tom muttered.

"Want some?" Harry asked holding out his sandwich.

Tom looked at the tail of a fish hanging out, "No thanks."

"Okay," Harry said and ate it up and started on his glass of milk. "That was good."

"Was it?" Tom asked finishing up his lunch and getting up.

"Uh huh. Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have some things to do."

"Oh okay."

Tom gently ruffled Harry's ears, "Behave yourself okay."

"I will," Harry announced.

Tom smiled and kissed his forehead then left to his office.

Harry finished the rest of his milk and looked around. "What should we do now?" he asked his stomach, caressing it gently. He looked around then his eyes landed on the window. "Outside? Okay." He got up and made his way to the back yard.

He lifted his face and let the wind caress his hair. "Today is a nice day. Oh look flowers!" He smelt the flowers, climbed the trees and ran around chasing birds until he was tired. Then he sat down in the grass to make a flower necklace all the while talking to his unborn child.

"I can't wait until you're born, kitten. Your daddy and I will take good care of you. And we'll spoil you and love you everyday." He looked around the large backyard and saw Ray standing near the back door watching him. "That's Ray," he told his kitten, "You remember him." Harry smiled brightly and waved to him. Ray hesitated slightly and then raised his hand and waved back. "Lets go say hi." He got up and ran up to him. "Hi Ray!"

"Hello Harry," Ray said with a smile.

Harry grinned and looked down at the flower necklace in his hands, "Here. For you." He put it on over Ray's head.

"Thank you, my lord." Harry frowned. "I mean, Harry," Ray corrected.

"Your welcome," Harry said brightly. He took Ray's hand and pulled him back to the grass and sat down. "I have to make one for Tom now."

"What are you going to make?" Ray asked sitting down across from Harry.

Harry though for a moment, "I'll make a crown."

"A crown?"

"Yup. You make one too."

"I'm afraid I don't know how."

"I'll show you," Harry said and he proceeded to tell him. Half an hour later they had several necklaces and 2 crowns. Once for Harry and one for Tom.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy," he mumbled.

"It's almost your nape time. You should get ready for bed." Ray commented.

Harry got up and stretched, "I will. But first we need to make a few stops." He walked back inside with the necklaces gathered in his arms and went to down the hallway to Tom's office. He knocked on the door and opened it before Tom said anything. Harry looked in and saw that Tom's entire inner circle was there. "Oh goodie, your all here."

"Harry," Tom said with a slight warning tone, "I was in the middle of something."

"Sorry. It will only be a minute. Here I made this for you." Harry placed the flower crown on Tom's head and kissed his cheek. "There now you're a king."

"Does that make you my queen?" Tom asked lightly.

"Yup," he said with a small giggle. Harry went up to each of the Death Eater and put a flower necklace around their neck. They each muttered a small thank you in turn. Harry got to Bellatrix and sneered at her, "You don't get one." He said flatly and moved on.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but caught her lord's cold look and shut it. She turned away and started fuming quietly to herself. She glared at Harry's back. It didn't matter that he was her lord's lover, she hated him. And he was having her lord's child! Ooh how that angered her, but she would fix that. Soon.

"There!" Harry announced; "Now you're all marked as Knights." Harry yawned again. "I'm going to take my nap now. Ray you can stay here, I can find my room without you. Night Night." With that, Harry skipped through the door and closed it behind him.

Silence followed in his wake, only to be broken by Tom's chuckle. The Death Eaters broke into easy smiles. They were all used to Harry barging into meetings like this, they were just thankful he was in a good mood today. Their lord didn't seem bothered by it either; it brightened his mood more than anything.

Tom looked over at Ray who was smiling and covered with flowers. "Were you having fun Raymond?"

Ray nodded. "Yes, my lord. I learn something new everyday. Today was flower necklaces."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Shall we continue where we left off."

No one removed their flower necklaces or crown for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry. I know it was a corny chapter but it was all I could think of. But review anyways.**

**So _Michi Ichigo Ai _gave me a wonderful idea. To make fan art for my story. Well I can't draw worth shit, so I'm going to let you guys do it. That's if you want. So anyone who can draw really well, feel free to draw a scence from either 'Kitty Love' or 'Kitty Trouble.' That way we can have visuals along with the story. -wink wink- So when you draw them or whatever send it to me with a link and I'll post it up on my proflie for everyone to see. Thanks.**

**phoenixmaiden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 4th of July everyone! And for a gift to everyone... A new chapter!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 4**

"Tooommm," Harry whined, "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to."

"But you had one yesterday."

"I have a lot of things to do Harry. I can't keep putting them off."

"But I want you to play with me," Harry pouted.

"I'm sure Raymond will play with you."

Harry shook his head violently, "I don't want to play with Ray. I want to play with you."

"Harry…"

"No!" Harry shouted. "I want you to stay!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't," Tom said painfully. He hated making Harry upset.

"Why?" Harry shouted. "Why do you always have meetings? You never had this many before."

"Because-"

"No, No, No!" Harry screamed pulling his ears down, not wanting to hear the excuse. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, then burst into tears without warning.

Tom stepped back in surprise and bewilderment, "Harry what's wrong?" Harry continued to cry, tears streaming down his face. "Harry?" Tom asked completely confused.

"I yelled at you!" Harry finally said through his tears.

"Oh Harry, It's okay,"

"No its not. You're going to get mad, then throw me away, and then, and then…" Harry started crying even harder.

"Harry I won't throw you away. I love you," Tom said completely thrown off by the direction this conversation was going.

"You won't?" Harry asked sniffling.

"No I won't," Tom said softly so as not to set him off again, "And I'll play with you as soon as I get back."

"Okay," Harry said and as soon as he said that the tears were gone, replaced by a bright smile, "Can I have ice cream?"

Tom stared at him blinking at how fast his mood changed. Then sighed shaking his head and turned to get Harry his ice cream. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

xxx

By the time Tom came back from his meeting Harry had had 3 bowels of cookie dough ice cream and 2 glasses of milk. Currently he was hanging off the couch watching, "The Lion King" when Tom walked in. Harry glanced up and his eyes brightened, "Tommy!" he rolled himself over and fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Tom and Ray shouted and immediately went to him.

"I'm okay," Harry said and jumped into Tom's arms swinging his tail.

Ray sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Tom said pulling him close.

"Sorry," Harry said snuggling closer, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tom said kissing the top of his head. He looked over to Ray and nodded. Ray bowed and got up to leave.

"Bye Ray," Harry called out.

"Bye Harry," Ray replied and left the room.

"Okay. So now my meeting is over and I'm all yours."

"Really?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes," Tom said warily not liking the look on Harry's face.

"Yay! Let's go make cookies!" he grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Cookies?"

"Yes. Coookkkkiieesssss!!" Harry yelled happily.

Tom sighed and followed obediently, but a little excited.

Within minutes the both of them were covered in flour and sugar. A big bowl of dough sat in front of them.

"Now we mix it," Harry said.

"With what?" Tom asked wiping his face with the back of his hand leaving a trail of flour in its wake. Harry raised his hands and clenched and unclenched them. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Now start mixing," Harry ordered and put his own hands in the dough. Tom sighed but did as told. "Eww. Squishy!" Harry exclaimed squelching the dough between his fingers.

"Feels familiar," Tom commented lightly.

Harry paused for a minute thinking then scrunched up his nose, "Ew! Tom!" he said blushing.

Tom chuckled. He had never had so much fun cooking in his life, but then again he had never cooked anything.

When the dough was mixed, Harry took a baking sheet from one of the house elves and put some dollops on the pan, then placed it in the oven.

"There. Now we wait," Tom nodded and with a sweep of his wand everything was clean. "Awww," Harry complained coming up to Tom and fiddling with his hair once covered in while. "No more flour."

"Nope. No more." He replied and kissed him.

Harry pulled away and smacked his lips, "You ate some of the dough didn't you," Harry accused.

"No I didn't." Harry glared at him playfully, "Well…maybe just a little."

Harry grinned, "You're so silly Tommy."

Tom groaned, "Stop calling me that."

"No," Harry said simply and sat down at the table to wait. They talked and played around a little as the waited and Harry kept eating.

Tom smiled in amusement.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm eating for two here."

"I can tell," Tom said softly and place his hand on Harry's stomach. Harry beamed up at him and wiggled his tail.

"I can't wait until it comes out."

"Me neither."

"What do we name him or her?" Harry asked.

Tom thought for a moment, "I don't know. We should start thinking of one."

Harry nodded. "Can you summon some paper and ink? My magic is on the fritz."

Of course," Tom waved his wand and it appeared. "You can't use you magic now?"

"No. I think the kitten is draining me."

Tom chuckled, "No. I read that the child pulls on their mother's magic to create their own magical core and to grow."

"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully, "Will I be weaker?"

"No. You'll gain your magic back. But it's also taking some of mine."

"It is?"

"Yes. Not as much as you because you're carrying it."

"Oh. I see." Harry looked down at the paper in confusion for a moment before it came back to him, "Names! Okay, lets start a list. What names do you like?"

"Um…I don't know." Tom thought hard, "This is harder than I thought."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Hmm…How about Emma for a girl?"

"Okay. That ones nice."

"Its not permanent, were just coming up with some," Harry said making columns on the paper and writing _Boy_ and _Girl_ on the top and putting Emma under the girl column.

"Okay. How about…Abby."

Harry nodded, "Keep them coming."

"Haley, Megan, Paige, Grace…"

"Faith, Hope," Harry added. Tom smiled, "Your good at this."

"Not really. I'm just listing names of people I've met."

"Good Idea," Harry said adding a few of his own to the paper. "What about for a boy?" he asked still writing.

Tom thought for a moment, "David, Michael, Justin, Logan…"

They continued on with a whole bunch of names until the timer went off.

"There ready!" Harry exclaimed getting up and taking the cookies out, then put in a new batch. "Here," Harry presented a chocolate chip cookie, "It's still a bit hot, but that's when they're the best."

Tom took it and took a bite. The chocolate melted on his tongue and made his mouth water. It was so moist and chocolaty.

"Good?" Harry asked watching his face in anticipation.

"Very," Tom said reaching for another one with a child like smile.

Harry swung his tail in pleasure. He loved making Tom happy and loved it even more when he smiled. Harry took a bite of his cookie and let the chocolate coat his tongue. "Mmm." He hummed.

Tom smiled, "Where did you learn to make these?"

"At my aunt and uncles house. They always had me cook for them." Tom scowled in displeasure. "Well at least I learned something useful from them. Now I can cook for you." Harry said happily.

"Really?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Yup. I can make more than just cookies."

"I look forward to it," Tom said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and looked into Tom's blue eyes. He saw the happiness and love there and felt the love in his heart swell even more. This was what he always wanted to have a family; to be happy. He placed a hand over his rounded stomach. And this child was only the beginning.

* * *

**Another corny chapter, I know. But it gets better. At least I think it does. well please review and you can get a Harry & Tom cookie.**

**phoenixmaiden**

**PS: I'm still looking for people that will do fan art.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well what do you know. I have a new chapter already. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone gets a cookie!! On with the kitty goodness.**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 5**

Harry looked around the room he was in, shook his head then left and went into another and did the same. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. Not yet. It was frustrating. Harry had been looking for over a week now, but still nothing. Tom was getting suspicious because he kept wandering around like he was lost and he had offered to help, but Tom couldn't know. No one could know.

He sighed and opened another door, looked under the bed and through the other doors, still nothing. He picked up a pillow, _Ooh soft_, he rubbed his face against it and left the room taking it with him.

Harry open and closed several doors until he finally found it. It was exactly what he was looking for. "Purrrfect," he said out loud looking around and closed the door behind him.

xxx

Tom stormed down the hallway opening and closing doors. "Harry!" he called out. "I thought I told you to watch him," he snapped at the man behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I just turned around for a second and he was gone, "Ray stated frightened for his life.

Tom ignored him and headed down the stairs. He was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu and panic gripped him, "Harry!" he called out again a little urgently.

"What?" came a voice from some where above him.

Tom spun around and looked up the stairs. Harry was standing there looking over the railing. Tom sighed in relief, "There you are."

Harry's ears went up sensing the duress from Tom and he hurried down the stairs and jumped into Tom's arms. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes. Where were you?"

"Playing."

"You weren't in the play room," Tom said softly holding him close.

"Well I was, then I went to the bathroom."

"I see," Tom said and placed him on his feet. He looked into Harry's smiling face and realized that he was lying. For what reason he didn't know.

Harry looked away from Tom's penetrating gaze and looked around at Ray cowering near the door, "Did Ray get in trouble?"

Tom paused and looked at Ray, "No, he's not in trouble. But he's meant to watch over you in case something happens. He can't do anything if you take off."

Harry lowered his ears. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Now I need to get back to work."

"Aww. You can't play with me?" Harry pouted.

"Not right now. Later okay?" Tom said petting his ears.

"Okay," Harry said with a sigh.

"Alight. Don't take off anymore."

"I won't," Harry moved away and took Ray's hand and led him up the stairs, "Come on Ray, let's go play."

Tom sighed and watched Harry walk away, "What are you hiding Harry?" he asked to on one. Harry was keeping something from him; had been for a couple of days now. He didn't know if he should be worried or not, but it was certainly bugging him. Tom looked at his watch, whatever it was will have to wait, he had a meeting to get to.

xxx

Harry glanced at Ray who was sitting on a recliner watching TV. He hadn't left Harry alone all day. Several time he tired to slip away but with no success. It was annoying.

Harry yawned loudly and Ray looked over, "I'm tired. I'm going to take my nap now."

Ray nodded and turned off the TV and followed Harry out of the room.

"Are you going to go to the meeting?" Harry asked climbing into his bed.

"If it's still going on, yes."

"Oh okay," he yawned again. "Tell Tom I said goodnight," he said curling up.

"I will. Good night Harry."

"Night," Harry mumbled.

The door closed and Ray retreated down to the meeting.

Harry's ears listened to the retreating footsteps until they were gone and threw the blankets off and got out of bed. He hated lying, but he had to do this. He opened the door a crack and peered out just incase, then snuck out and begun his new search.

Harry was back in bed and asleep before Tom's meeting was over.

* * *

**Sorry it was so shot, but I had to put this in some where. The next one will be longer.**

**phoenixmaiden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter. And those of you who figured out what Harry was doing, good job. Yup, he was nesting. I tried my best I just hope it all comes out okay. I know nothing about pregnancies and cats so...yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 6**

Tom sighed as he sorted through his closet, "Harry have you seen my green shirt?"

A muffled "No" came from the bed.

"Or my blue one," Tom asked.

"No," Harry replied, burrowing further in the warm blankets.

"Are you sure?" Harry grumbled from under the sheets. "Okay. I'm just asking," Tom picked out another shirt and put it on. "Are you going to get up?" Harry grunted. Tom frowned and sat down on the bed and felt around the covers for Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry replied shortly pulling away from Tom's touch.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." came the answer.

Tom sighed and fought the impulse to push further. "Okay," he said softly, "Remember to eat okay." Harry grunted again. "I'll see you in a bit." Tom reached out to touch his head, but Harry scooted away. Tom sighed and left the room. After eating a small breakfast he left the house.

Harry turned over and pulled the covers off of him. He lowered his ears. He missed Tom already, _Why does his stupid meeting have to be somewhere else, why not here?_ Harry sighed miserably and got out of bed. Tom kept having meeting after meeting, and he never got the chance to play with him anymore. _Why? Why is he pushing me away?_ He thought, sinking into the water in his bath up to his nose. He felt so lonely. He wanted to be as close to Tom as possible, but he couldn't do that if Tom wasn't in the house.

He pushed out a breath making the water bubble in front of him. Even though he didn't want anything to do with the war anymore, he wanted to know what Tom was doing. Harry pushed a toy duck with his tail, _What is Tom planning that it's taking up all of his time? He was never that busy before._ He placed his hand on his stomach under the water. _Don't worry kitten, daddy still loves us. _He cleaned himself leisurely and then got out of the bath and got dressed.

Harry headed down the stairs one step at a time and then entered the kitchen where the house elves greeted him and gave him breakfast. He sighed again and stirred his eggs drenched in ketchup around his plate. _I miss him._

"Good morning, Harry," Ray said coming into the kitchen. Harry just glanced up with his ears flat on his head and returned to his plate. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

"When's Tom coming back?" Harry asked softly.

"Ah. He should be back in a few hours."

Harry mewed softly and pushed his food away and laid his head on the table. "Why is he having all these meetings?"

Ray hesitated, "He just needs to sort some thing out."

Harry looked up at Ray, "You know? You know what he is up to? Tell me!"

Ray shifted his eyes away, "I cannot say…"

"Why not?" Harry asked getting angry.

"I was told not to."

"Why?!" Harry demanded.

"I can't tell you Harry. But the Dark Lord will tell you eventually."

Harry's ears went up, "He will?"

"Yes. That I am sure of."

Harry slumped in his chair, all anger gone. "Okay."

"You should eat Harry." Ray said relaxing into his chair.

"I want Tom." Harry mewed softly.

Ray sighed and got up to crouch down beside him, "He'll be here soon, Harry. The Dark Lord wanted to get his meeting done early so that he could come back to you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And the healer is coming to see you today, so he should be back before then."

"Allie is coming?" Harry asked putting his hands on his stomach, "What time?"

"12 o'clock," Ray answered.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10: 15 now. "That's in less than 2 hours."

Ray looked at the clock too. "Yes it is. You took a while to come down here."

Harry smiled brightly. "Okay. That's not so bad," he pulled his plate to him and started eating again. "I can wait."

xxx

Tom popped into the reception area at 11:30 exactly and headed to his office to drop off some things on his desk. The meeting hadn't taken that long, but the little shopping trip he took had. He took a deep breath and removed the gift from his pocket; opening it, he stared at it for a moment as if to reconfirm his decision and snapped it shut and placed it in his desk drawer. Then set off to look for Harry.

_: Harry? :_

A pause, _: Tom? Are you back? :_

_: Yes I am. :_

A burst of excitement and joy came down the link making Tom smile _: Hold on, I'm coming. :_

Soon he heard footsteps from behind him and turned around.

"Tommy!!" Harry cried happily and jumped into his arms, well at least he tried to.

Tom hugged him close, "Must you call me by that retched name."

"Yes," Harry purred snuggling closer.

"Why?"

"Because it bugs you."

Tom sighed and pulled back slightly so that he could kiss him. He pulled away when he heard running footsteps and looked in to see Ray skit to a stop around the corner.

"My lord," he bowed, "Welcome back."

"You're out of breath Raymond."

"He's fast," Ray said simply.

Harry giggled and clung to Tom. Tom smiled and smoothed his ears back and placed a kiss on his head. "He didn't warn you," Tom stated.

Ray shook his head, "No my lord. He just took off."

Tom sighed and started to lead them up the stairs to the playroom, "You need to stop doing that," he said to Harry.

"Sorry Ray," Harry said looking back at him.

"That's alright Harry." Ray replied, "I need to keep on my toes."

Tom chuckled lightly, "You may leave Raymond." Ray bowed and turned down a different corridor as Tom and Harry went to the playroom.

When they got there Harry ran to the couch and picked up a sheet of folded paper. "Look!"

"What's that?" Tom asked sitting down next to him.

"Ron and Hermione wrote back."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry snuggled into Tom's side and looked down at the letter, "It says that they are doing fine and that they didn't get into too much trouble for helping me."

"Well that's good.."

"Yeah, but everyone is confused as to what to think about you now."

"Really?" Tom asked looking down at the letter.

"Uh huh. A lot of people saw what happened during that attack on Hogsmeade. Even though the newspapers are still saying you 'kidnapped' me, others are not believing it because of our actions."

"I see," Tom said thoughtfully.

"They say that Remus is really torn up. He doesn't know what to think," Harry said sadly.

"Didn't you write to him?"

"I did, but he hasn't replied."

"He just needs time." Tom said pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry nodded and looked down at the letter, "They also said that the reason they took so long to write was because the Order was checking it over and all that stuff."

"For 2 months?"

"Actually it was one and a half, but yeah."

"I guess they don't trust me," Tom said dryly.

Harry giggled, "Yeah but Hedwig likes you."

Tom looked up at the snow-white owl that had been picking at his hair. "She's beautiful," he commented stroking her feathers. Hedwig puffed up in obvious pleasure before soaring up to the top of the cabinet to sleep.

Harry was silent for a moment, "I miss Ron and Hermione."

"I know love. There's nothing I can do about that. Unless…" he trailed off.

Harry looked up at Tom, "What? Unless what?"

Tom shook his head, "No, its nothing."

"But-" The fireplace roared to life cutting Harry off. "Allie!"

Albert smiled at Harry, "Hello Harry. How are you feeling today.

"Good." Harry replied.

"Good, good." He said stepping further into the room, "Tom," he said tilting his head slightly.

"Albert," Tom greeted.

"Everything going well for you?"

"As it should be," Tom replied.

Albert nodded and clapped his hands, "Well Harry. You've certainly gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Yup," Harry said proudly.

"Well same as last time. Lay down on the couch for me."

"'K" Harry gave Tom a big kiss on the mouth and lay down.

Albert smiled slightly and started to perform his tests. "You know. I have no idea how you got this guy to love you."

"My good looks and charming personality?" Harry suggested cutely.

Tom laughed, "Yes that's it."

Harry giggled along with them and smiled up into Tom's eyes as Tom ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well. Every thing is fine," Albert said and put up the projection.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. It's gotten quite bigger hasn't it."

"Yes it has," Tom said.

"There's a hand and the head and a foot right there," Albert said pointing it out.

"Cool. That's really inside me?"

"Yes," Albert said with a smile, "Would you like to know the sex?"

Harry giggled and pressed his hands to his mouth, "Sorry. You said sex."

Tom gave an expatriated sigh, "You're so immature." Harry stuck his tongue at him.

"Okay," Albert said with a chuckle, "Let me rephrase that. Would you like to know the gender?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes. You're far enough along to tell now."

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Tom. Tom smiled excitedly and nodded. "Okay," Harry said.

"Alright," Albert raised his wand and did a quick scan. "And…it's a boy."

"A-A boy?" Harry asked amazed. "We're having a boy?"

Albert nodded, "Yes."

Tom smiled, "A boy, huh?" he said already planning all the things they could do.

Albert canceled the spells on Harry's stomach and Harry sat up to hug Tom tightly and Tom pulled him close running his hand over Harry's rounded tummy.

"We're having a boy!"

* * *

**Yay! We know what it is! Even I can't wait until it is born and I'm writing it! Well please review my lovely viewers. And hopefully we'll have some fan art on the way.**

**phoenixmaiden**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw. I didn't get as many reviews this time. I'm sad. T-T oh well. Hopefully this time I'll get more. I put up a new chapter and everything. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 7**

Harry was on a permanent high for weeks after he found out. Tom's Death Eaters had all congratulated them and had given them gifts in celebration. Tom and Harry had both put the finishing touches on the nursery too. They had a crib, clothes, diapers, everything. They were all set for the kitten to come. They couldn't wait for their baby boy to make his debut appearance. But they still had 4 months to go. Harry was so excited; nothing could stop it. Well, there was one thing…

Harry was walking down the hallway humming to himself when his ears picked up the sound of Tom's voice. But he sounded angry, _Uh oh. Daddy's mad at someone_, he said to his kitten. He walked to the end of the corridor and hid behind a plant.

"Harry, wh-" Ray said stopping behind him.

"Shh," Harry said quietly and turned to look over the leaves, trying to stifle some giggles at Ray's look of bewilderment. Moving the leaves apart he saw Bellatrix hanging onto Tom; clinging to his robes tightly as if she was his lover. He barely registered the fact that Tom had his wand in his hand and was probably about to curse her as he stormed out from behind his hiding spot. He violently pushed Bellatrix to the floor and snuggled into Tom's arms. "Mine!" he spat in her direction.

Tom's eyebrows went up and his earlier anger at Bella went away at this new change from Harry. He wrapped Harry in his arms tightly and smoothed his ears back, trying to calm down the agitated cat boy.

"Make her go away," Harry mumbled.

"Bella," Tom warned, he didn't like that look she had on her face. It was the one she always had when Harry was mentioned in a meeting. "Leave."

Bellatrix looked up at her lord, then at the brat in his arms. Anger boiled inside her making her want to strange him, but she knew better than to disobey orders. _He_ would be taken care of soon, she vowed and she turned away and left.

Harry and Tom watched her leave and Harry gradually relaxed when she was out of sight. Tom looked down at Harry in amusement, "Yours, huh?" Harry blushed and shyly looked up at him. "I think we need to correct who is whose," Tom said with a smirk and easily picked Harry up. He turned to Ray who was standing there uncomfortably. "Raymond."

"Yes my lord?" Ray said coming forward.

"Keep an eye on her," Tom said softly.

"Yes sir," Ray said and quickly left to retrace Bella's steps.

Tom turned and went up the stairs to their bedroom where he placed Harry on the bed.

"I think you scared him." Harry commented as Tom attacked his neck.

"Good. Well, it wasn't the way I wanted it, but it will have to do."

"Did I say scared? I meant scarred," Harry moaned.

"What was that?" Tom asked nibbling on his collarbone and biting a little hard on a soft spot.

"I-I said…Ah!" Harry moaned, "Oh just forget it."

"Thought so," Tom said with a smile and started taking off Harry's clothes slowly, examining every inch of his body.

"You already know what I look like," Harry panted, sliding his fingers through Tom's hair.

"I know, but ever time I touch you it's different."

"The kitten is growing."

"I know, I can tell," Tom murmured running his hands over the protruding stomach, "It's amazing how a little life is growing in here," he whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered back entwining their fingers together over this belly.

Tom kissed his stomach and coated his fingers with lubricant and gently pressed one finger inside of Harry. Harry moaned and pressed back against it and Tom slid in another and another. "Lift your hips," Tom ordered.

Harry lifted them up slightly, "That's all I can go," he placed his hands on his stomach, "I'm too heavy."

"That's alright," Tom said and lifted them a little higher, "Just relax and feel." He whispered huskily and pressed himself in.

Harry groaned as he was slowly being filled. "Tom. Deeper." Tom grinned and thrust in hard, burying himself up to the hilt in one go. Harry threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh god Tom!"

"Now Harry," Tom said like he was patronizing a child, "Whose are you?" he thrust in deep to give him a hint.

"Y-yours," Harry panted.

"Yes very good."

"But. If I'm yours, doesn't that make you mine too?"

Tom paused and Harry whimpered in displeasure, "Hmmm. I suppose so. But still…"

"I just don't like the way she was clinging to you like that." Harry said softly laying his ears back.

Tom frowned, "Me neither, but lets not talk about here," He leaned down to kiss him deeply and started to thrust in and out of Harry in a rough yet easy pace.

All too soon Harry came. "Already Harry?" Tom asked.

Harry blushed lightly, "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Well, I'm not done with you yet," Tom said and continued with his fast yet steady pace.

Harry pulled Tom's face down for a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together and moaning every time his prostate was hit. He clung tightly to him as he felt his orgasm coming closer; Tom's was close too if his wild thrusting was anything to go by.

"I'm yours, Tom," Harry panted. Tom looked down into Harry's eyes and saw the smoldering love burning there. "Yours, yours," Harry repeated and Tom thrust into him deeply with each word. "Yours…yours…yours!" Harry screamed and arched his back as he came again, clinging tight to Tom. Tom moaned loudly above him and Harry felt Tom's seed coat the walls inside of him, making him purr in delight.

They both lay there panting and sharing sweet kisses until they regained their breath. Tom gently placed a kiss on the center of Harry's forehead and put a hand on his swollen belly, "Mine," he whispered. Harry smiled and nodded and Tom leaned down to kiss him again. He rested his forehead against Harry's and whispered the three little words that Harry loved to hear, "I love you."

Harry smiled brightly, "I love you too."

They kissed once more and Tom pulled himself out and rolled off of him. "Is he okay in there?" Tom asked rubbing Harry's tummy.

"Yeah. Probably had one hell of a ride through," Harry giggled, then yawned.

"Yes. He probably did." Tom said with a chuckle, he gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair and smoothed his ears back, "Get some sleep," he whispered pulling him close.

"'K" Harry murmured and settled into Tom's arms and went to sleep.

xxx

When Harry woke up, Tom was absent from his side. He mewed sadly until he noticed the light on in the bathroom. _Yay, daddy's' still here_, he told his kitten. He scooted himself across the bed, since he couldn't just roll over like he used to, and threw his legs over the side and got out of bed. He started to walk across the room to the bathroom while cleaning his face; coating the side of his hand with saliva and wiping it across his face and ears. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the mirror by the closet, he walked closer to it and looked at himself closely. Stretch marks showed themselves across his stomach, from his waist going upward over his rounded belly up to the top.

Tom walked out of the bathroom to see Harry naked in front of the mirror, "Harry. You're awake."

Harry said nothing and continued to stare at himself in the mirror with wide eyes. Then he suddenly burst into tears.

"Harry?" Tom asked in expatriation, "What is it now?"

"I'm fat!" Harry wailed.

Tom sighed and made his way over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "No you're not. You're carrying our child and he needs room to grow."

"But I'm still fat," Harry cried.

"You won't always look like this."

"I won't?" Harry sniffed.

"No. As soon as he comes out, you'll be back to normal."

"Oh. Okay," Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you still tired?"

Harry nodded, "Uh huh. I'm getting more sleepy all the time.

"You mean you're getting tired all the time."

"That too."

Tom chuckled lightly and lead him back to the bed, "Well get some sleep. I have a-"

"Meeting," Harry finished. "Okay, got it. You go have fun, I'm going to sleep." Harry climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers.

Tom smiled and pulled the blankets back up and tucked him in, "I love you."

Harry beamed up at him, "I love you too.

Tom kissed his forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Harry said sleepily and Tom left.

xxx

When Harry woke up next, he was alone in his room. He stretched and cleaned himself and got dressed. Opening the door he saw that no one was around. _Hmmm_, he thought for a moment and went into a bedroom across the hall, looking around he took all the pillows and after a seconds hesitation took all the sheets too. Harry held the soft material close and took them to his secret place. After several more stops he rearranged everything in his secret spot until he was satisfied.

"There. That should be good for now," he said to his kitten. He got up and left to get a glass of milk_. I guess the meeting is still going on_, he thought looking through the empty rooms he passed on his way to the kitchen.

A sound from behind him caught his attention and he turned around to face Bellatrix Lestrange.

She laughed insanely and leveled her want at him, "No more," she cackled.

Harry couldn't move. He could only watch with horror at the sickly purple light coming straight at him with nothing to protect him.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!! I had to do it. I'll get the next chapter as fast as my fingers can type...if I ever find the time to do it. So I don't know when it will be up. But please don't be mad!**

**phoneixmaiden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! It's here. Chapter 8 is finally finished. I'm going to shut up now so you can read...**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 8**

Harry's scream could be heard for miles, and it was especially loud to Ray who was coming down the hall to check on Harry. He rushed to where the sound was coming from with his wand out, prepared for anything; but he was not prepared for this. The first thing he saw when he came around the corner was the blood, it was everywhere; the floor, the wall, the plant that was sitting innocently in the corner. And Harry was standing in the midst of it. Harry was saying something over and over that he could not hear, but became clearer the closer he got.

"MY KITTEN! MY KITTEN!" he screamed holding onto his stomach, trying in vain to make the bleeding stop and hoping to go that nothing was wrong with his kitten.

"Harry!" Ray cried out in horror and ran forward and placed a hand on his arm. Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to do. Harry lashed out at him, extending his claws and slashing him across the chest. Ray wheeled back at the force of the cut and crumbled to the floor.

"Don't touch me!" Harry snarled.

Ray stared in horror at the animalistic look on his face. Gone was the relaxed and happy look that was usually on Harry's face. To be replaced with one contorted in pain and anger. The pupils in his eyes were silted like a cat, claws extended, the fur on his tail and ears were standing on end and the canines of his teeth we elongated. It was truly a frightening sight.

"Aw. The kitty has claws," Bella cackled. Harry swung his gaze in her direction and narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach and hissed at her. Bella smiled widely, "We don't need you. Especially our lord. You've ruined everything!" she screamed.

Harry didn't move, he just sat crouched on the floor holding his stomach tightly with tears running down his face. "You hurt my kitten," he whispered glaring at her.

"I'll do more than just hurt it. I'll kill it and you along with it!" Bella yelled triumphantly, "Then the spell that you have over my lord will disappear and everything will be fine. No more talk about-"

"Bella stop this," Ray shouted cutting her off as he slowly got himself off the floor. He didn't like the look on Harry's face; he looked ready to kill and he was still muttering 'My kitten' like a mantra.

"No!" she screeched, "I will not. This whore and his bastard child has ruined everything for us. But no more. The Dark Lord will praise me when he is back to normal."

"The Dark Lord is not under a spell!"

"Yes he is! Every one knows it."

"That everyone is just you Bella," Ray sneered, "the rest of us are just fine with the changes."

Bella cackled, "There are several of us that think our lord is bewitched. I do not know how he did it, but I will stop it."

"The Dark Lord will not tolerate this Bella."

"It does not matter. He will understand. Right now I will take great joy of ridding the thorn that has been in our side for so long. Do you hear me?" Bellatrix yelled at Harry who was not paying any attention to her and was trying to stop the endless flow of blood with his hands, but looked up when she addressed him. "I'm going to kill you! But first I'm going to tear that bastard child out of your body and let you watch it die, before it can even-"

"NOOOO!!" Harry screeched and launched himself at her. Bella raised her wand in surprise, but he was too quick. He knocked her wand out of her hand and knocked her to the floor where he started to tear at her with his claws violently. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY KITTEN!!" he screamed at her as he clawed at her face, chest, anywhere he could reach; Bellatrix's cries of agony only fueled his anger.

Ray could only watch in fascinated horror as Harry started to tear her apart; Bella's screams of pain falling death to his ears. He gently assessed the damage on his chest while keeping an eye on the gruesome sight in front of him; he wasn't hurt to bad. He snapped his head to the hallway where he heard pounding footsteps.

Tom skidded into the room and surveyed the scene before him. The blood on the floor scared him like nothing else; he didn't know whose it was. Raymond was standing against the wall supporting a slash across the chest; but it was Harry that drew his attention. Only it didn't look like his Harry. The gasps from his followers snapped him out of his paralysis and he moved forward to stop him.

"Harry," Tom said and grabbed his arms, but Harry lashed out slicing his arm open and resumed his obliteration of Bellatrix.

"My lord," a death eater exclaimed and hurried forward to help him. He held up his hand to stop him, a little scratch was nothing. He wasn't going to let that stop him. Tom grabbed him around the waist and pulled Harry away.

Harry thrashed around in the grip of the person who had stopped him from hurting the woman who had hurt his kitten. He hissed at him and struggled to get away, but it refused to let him go.

"Harry," the voice said softly, "Calm down. It's okay." Harry slowed down his movements, _I know that voice_, he turned around to look up into Tom's worried blue eyes. "Tom?" he chocked out.

Tom nodded, "I'm right here."

Harry promptly crumbled to the floor bringing Tom with him. He wound his arms around his stomach and dissolved into tears. "Our kitten! She hurt our kitten!" Harry screamed.

Tom's eyes widened as he saw the large gash across Harry's stomach, which was bleeding profusely. He snapped his gaze to the bleeding woman before him. Tom eyes blazed red in anger and he gathered Harry's into his arms. "Take her to the dungeons," he ordered and the other Death Eaters immediately grabbed her. "Do what you will with her, but keep her alive."

"Yes my lord," they muttered, darting worried glances at the boy in their master's arms and dragging a screaming and pleading Bellatrix none too gently.

"My lord! Please! Let me explain…my lord…"

Tom ignored her and started to go up the stairs quickly and yelled over his shoulder, "Raymond. Get Healer Mitchell quickly."

"Yes my lord," Ray said and ran out of the room.

Tom took the stairs two at a time and went to their bedroom and placed him on the bed. "Shh," he tried to soothe Harry. "He'll be alright."

"Our kitten," Harry pleaded desperately, "Please don't let our kitten die!"

Dread and fear flooded Tom at the thought and he tried to stop the bleeding, "I won't let that happen," he said firmly.

Harry continued to cry in agony as Tom tried to close the wound, but he was no healer. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Albert walk in with Raymond behind him.

"Albert," Tom said despairingly.

Albert nodded, "Let me see him."

Tom moved out of the way, but did not that far from Harry's side.

"Allie," Harry sobbed, "Please…My kitten."

"Don't worry Harry. I won't let anything happen to him," he took out his wand and set to work on healing the wound. Harry and Tom waited with bated breath as the healer whispered words in Latin under his breath. Finally after a few minutes, Albert stopped and checked the wound; it had stopped bleeding and was sealed up. Then he picked up his wand again to check the baby. When he was done, Albert wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up.

"Well!" Tom demanded holding onto Harry's hand tightly.

"The baby is fine," Albert said with a tired smile.

Harry burst into relieved tears and clung tightly onto Tom and wrapped an arm over his stomach. _: He's okay! He's okay. :_ Harry kept repeating in his mind. Tom pulled Harry close and closed his eyes and buried his face into Harry's hair. An unfamiliar prickling feeling in the back of his eyes made him squeeze them tighter.

Tom rocked Harry back and forth, "Shh. Its okay now. He's okay." He tried to soothe, but Harry refused to stop crying. Harry's whole body shook with the force of his sobbing; tears soaking Tom's shirt through.

Albert came forward after a minute of fruitless attempts to calm him holding a syringe. Tom pulled Harry close and eyed it, "What is that?"

"It's a sedative. If he keeps this up, it will harm him and the baby." Albert said truthfully.

Tom stiffened and tightened his grip around Harry. Looking into the healer's eyes he knew that this was more serious that he thought it was. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Albert came forward to put in the syringe but Harry, sensing movement from behind him, turned around.

"What are you doing?!" he cried out in alarm.

"It's just to help you Harry," Albert said gently.

"No!" Harry cried out, "No. I won't let you do anything to my kitten."

"Harry. I'm not-"

"No!" Harry shouted backing into Tom's arms. "I don't need it. Tom, don't let him do anything."

"He has to Harry. You need to rest so that the baby will be able to heal." Tom said softly reaching out to touch his stomach.

Harry slapped his hand away and pulled away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. "No," he whispered., "You can't."

Tom looked away from Harry's eyes, shinning with betrayal. "I'm sorry," he whispered and pulled Harry down and pinned him to the bed and nodded to Albert.

"NO! NO!" Harry screamed as Albert came closer, thrashing against Tom's hold. "No! Tom why? Why?" he sobbed as Albert inserted the sedative into his vein. "Our kitten," he whispered weakly his movements slowing down and his eyes drooping, "Why…"

At last he was still and Albert moved away. Tom gently moved Harry over and tucked him into bed, keeping his head bowed all the while. Brushing Harry's hair back from his face he whispered. "Thank you."

Albert nodded, "No thanks needed." He stepped forward and gently put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "After all that has happened I don't blame him for being hysterical. But everything should be alright now. With rest."

Tom nodded, "How bad was it?" Albert didn't answer, "How bad?"

"If I hadn't stopped the bleeding when I did…" Albert trailed off.

Tom stared down at Harry's sleeping face and saw red. They had almost lost their child. This…this could _never_ be forgiven! He gripped the sheets tightly between his fingers until they were white. Bellatrix Lestrange will not live another day!

* * *

**Aw! -wipes away tear- I almost cried! It was so sad, and I'm the one who wrote it! We hopefully you guys are not mad at me anymore and don't stop reading. The baby is okay, Bellatrix is dead, everything is hunky dory! -shivers- I wonder if anyone will draw this scene. I almost don't want to see it. Well There we go, I'll try and update as fast as I can. Please review!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what day it is...It's my birthday!! Yay!! I'm officially not a teen anymore. Yup. I am now 20 years old. And in honor of this special occasion, I've decided to update. Yes, yes. I know. Calm down everyone. Well... I had a lot of reviews asking me to write the torture scene with Bellatrix and so I did. I've never written anything like this before so sorry if it's not my best. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh. And to answer Cap'n Sparrow's question. I'm sorry but I have not yet recieved any fanart so there are no links. I'm still hoping people will do it. _-looks around hopefully-_ Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 9**

After Tom was done settling Harry in, he spoke briefly to Albert and had the house elves set up in a room in the manor for him, and then he called a special meeting and went down to the throne room. He paced back and forth in front of the throne waiting for his followers to arrive; his power rolling off of him in angry waves. It was a terrifying sight to see, his eyes were blazing red, his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides and his mouth was set in a firm angry scowl.

Impatience settling in, Tom stalked past the Death Eaters that had come in to the door in the corner. He wrenched the door open and let it bang against the wall. Whispers filled the air behind him as he went down the stairs to the dark dungeons. He stopped at a cell and flicked his wand to open the gate.

Bellatrix looked up from her position on the floor covered in numerous scratches and dried blood with wide hopeful eyes, "Master?"

Tom snarled at her and grabbed a handful of her long black hair and started to drag her back toward the stairs. He ignored her whimpering as he felt some of her hairs break off of her scalp and dragged her up the stairs into the throne room where all the Death Eaters now awaited. They parted to let him through; several throwing disgusted looks at Bella and others of fear from their lord.

Tom threw Bella in the center of the circle and stood on the steps that lead up to his throne. "Look," he hissed out, "At the woman that **dared **to disobey me. And you know I do not tolerate disobedience." Tom said and continued his pacing in front of her. "Especially when I _specifically _told you not to harm Harry. And yet…" he stared down at Bella, "you did."

"M-my lord…I-I was just trying to set things right. That little whore-"

She stopped there as Tom backhanded her, "Don't you dare speak of him like that!"

"B-but my lord, he has a spell over you!" she tried to defend herself.

Tom's eyes blazed, _"Crucio!"_ he let her screams echo off the walls for a minute, then released the spell. "Do you really think I would let **anyone** bewitch me? Lord Voldemort? Do you think me a fool?"

"N-No my lord!" Bella croaked, "I would never!"

"Then you do not believe me," he stated. Bella said nothing, which only angered Tom further, "What? You do not believe that I cannot fall in love? That I am undesirable!"

"No! No master you-"

"MAYBE!" he shouted over her "Maybe, it is the fact that it is Harry Potter, my…supposed enemy. The boy who is supposed to be my down fall. But I don't care, none of that matters now. Right now…" Tom's eyes flashed, "…right now I am going to kill you Bellatrix Lestrange. You disobeyed me and almost cost me my child. That act…is unforgivable."

"My lord. Please!" Bella cried crawling forward, "Please. I just thought…you just suddenly…"

"Suddenly what? Changed?" Tom asked throwing his arms out and asked the room at large, "Isn't it for the better?"

Several voices murmured in agreement and clapped, but it was disrupted by Bella's adamant shriek, "No! This isn't you my lord. Potter did something, I know he did."

Tom glared at her and stepped down the stairs. "Yes. He did. He taught me to love. And I am happy. For once in my life…I am at peace."

"But my lord. Can I not do the same? You don't need him I can love you. I do love you!" she declared.

Tom looked at the sniveling woman before him in disgust. "You're not my type," he sneered before smirking, "Besides you lack a certain…body part."

Chuckles ran through the room and Bella flinched back. "You disgust me Bella. And you nearly deprived me of my happiness. And for that…you are going to pay."

"N-no my lord! Let me prove-"

"I have heard enough of your pitiful excuses," Tom said cutting her off and lifted his wand and pointed it at her. _"Tracho Iunctura,"_ he hissed and instantly Bella's body was spread eagle on the floor and her arms and legs proceeded to pull out as far as they could go.

Bellatrix screamed as she felt her arms and legs burn as if they were on fire. She screamed in pain and she pleaded to her lord for forgiveness, but they fell on deaf ears. One by one, loud cracks could be heard as the joints being pulled came out of their sockets. The Death Eaters flinched at the sound and looked upon their lord who was enjoying making Bella suffer, but they knew that this was less than what she deserved.

Bellatrix's eyes started to roll back as the shock of the pain was becoming too much and the pounding of her heart was in her ears. It was only the beginning and she already wanted it to end.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. We can't have you doing that," Tom said and cast spells to keep her awake and to keep her from dying. He wasn't going to let her off easy. He used several Slicing Hexes that cut deep into her skin and let the blood inside pour out. "How about we let you feel exactly what Harry felt when you attacked him," Tom growled, his eyes blazing and made a particularly large deep slash across her abdomen.

Bella screamed in agony and tried to plead with him, "P-please m-master. I w-was wrong!"

"Yes. How very wrong indeed." Tom hissed and pointed his wand at the gash, _"Excorio Tergun."_

Bellatrix's eyes widened at the familiar curse and was unable to avoid the purple light as it hit the bleeding wound and started to peel the skin back from her muscles and nerves. She screamed again as the blood poured out of her in a steady flow; she was not able to cover it with her hands, as her arms lay useless beside her. She could not even move except for twitching on the floor in pain.

Finally Tom stopped the curse and admired his handy work. Several pieces of skin had been torn off or were left flapping as Bella twitched on the floor revealing muscles, nerves, arteries and her intestines. With a flick of his wand the intestines were cut and they came spilling out onto the floor. He ignored the sounds of the weaker Death Eaters being violently sick in favor of carving Bella's face. He made two cuts from the corner of her mouth upward into a smile. Tom stepped forward caressing his wand and watched her face trying but failing to pass out. His Harry was upstairs lying in bed hurt because of this woman. He would make her plead for death long before he was even done.

"Lets see what you look like from the inside shall we? _Verto Inpars Sicco!"_

Bellatrix threw her head back and screamed in agony as she felt her flesh being turned inside out. Her fingernails fell off and the skin there started to slowly recede backward revealing the muscles beneath. The skin continued to peel back wards up her hands, arms elbows all the way up until they met on the top of her skull then started back down inside out; the skin disappearing on the inside and the muscles on the outside. Soon she was a mass of bloody red tissue barely recognizable as even human. By now even the toughest of Death Eaters were feeling sick to their stomach. Bella moved her fleshy mouth unable to speak, but she managed to get out "p-ple…as…e…"

Tom grinned triumphantly. He knew that Bella had stopped begging to be heard and was now pleading for death. "I'm not done yet," Tom hissed dangerously. He flicked his wand upward and swung it down and a whip of thorns appeared and sunk themselves deeply into Bella's flesh. Bella shrieked in pain yet again and pleaded for death as her blood poured down out of the thin protection of her muscles and dripped down onto the stone floor. Tom lashed out at her until she had several bloody holes all over her body. Her eyes pleaded with her and they cried tears of blood, but Tom would show no mercy.

He threw several curses and hexes at her burning off all of his anger, but it only kept returning when he thought of his Harry and the fear, actual fear of losing his child. He never wanted to feel that again. But as time wore on he felt his magic depleting and fatigue settling in and he knew that he would have to finish it soon. He twirled his wand and incanted, _"Centrum Postulo."_ Needles formed above Bella and she watched them with trepidation and fear. Tom let her quiver there for a moment before letting them drop down on to her; sinking in and coming out the other side. Her legs, her eyes, arms, chest, everything was covered in long needles and she would have been dead already if it weren't for the spell keeping her alive.

Tom cast the spell to turn her skin back to the way it was, but the needles and various holes that had been made on the inside showed through to the outside. Her skin was bruised purple and red from all the blood that had been spilt. "I do hope that you have learned your lesson Bella," Tom whispered dangerously, "**Never** doubt me. It will be the last thing you will ever do. Good-bye Bellatrix Lestrange. _Pectus pectoris burst,_" he incanted.

Bella gasped in pain and she started to cough up blood, it poured out like a river out of her mouth and out of her ears. Her eyes rolled back and she kneeled over backwards, she convulsed once. Twice. Then she was still.

The hall was quiet as soon as Bella took her last breath. No one dared to move or even breathe in fear of Voldemort's wrath. They had never seen anything as gruesome and cruel in all of their years under the Dark Lord's service; if anyone in that room ever doubted his power before they were sadly mistaken.

Tom kept his back to his followers letting the fresh feeling of Bella's death wash over him. She would no longer harm his lover and his child again. He gently reached out along their link to check on Harry and felt that he was still sleeping. Closing his eyes briefly he gathered the rest of his strength and turned angry red eyes on the others in the room. "If anyone of you ever dare to so much as speak ill or threaten Harry or my child, this," he pointed at the body on the floor, "is what is waiting for you. _Incendio_." He hissed and flames burst out of his wand igniting the body.

The Death Eaters all shuttered in fright and bowed their heads in submission. Even the few who had believed that the Dark Lord had been bewitched as Bellatrix had started to doubt themselves and decided to just keep it to themselves in fear for their lives.

Tom gazed around the room, his eyes glowing red and looked at all the terrified faces with satisfaction. "Be gone! All of you!" he shouted and the Death Eater scrambled to obey and disappeared with various pops. Tom let out a deep sigh once he was alone and let his shoulders slump forward. He was exhausted physically, emotionally, and magically. He just wanted to do to bed. _Bed doesn't seem like a bad idea_, he thought tiredly and left the throne room and headed up the stairs. He let the house elves take care of the ashes on the floor.

He walked into the room where Ray and Albert were talking quietly. Ray had been there for the meeting and had just been relaying what had happened down stairs when he heard the door open. Ray stiffened when Tom came in and bowed averting his eyes. Tom waved him off. "How is he?"

"Resting," Albert said softly looking down at the cat boy, "He'll be just fine."

Tom sighed in relief, "Good."

"Speaking of rest. You should really get some sleep." Albert said.

"I know and I will. I had the house elves prepare a room for you."

Albert smiled, "Thank you Tom. I guess I'll take my leave."

Tom nodded and Albert left, Ray following quickly behind. Tom walked over to the bed and sat down to watch Harry's sleeping face. He gently moved a few strands of his hair away from his face and caressed Harry's cheek. Tom hoped Harry wouldn't be mad at him when he woke up, he knew he was just doing what was best, but with Harry's mood swings and the scare he might not forgive him that easily. Tom let out a deep breath, he couldn't think about this right now. So he just lay down beside Harry and rested his hand on his stomach and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So?...What do you think? Did I do good? I think it turned out pretty good for a first time. Well I'm sorry I have to cut my author note short, but I have to go. My parents are taking me to dinner. So review and I'll try to reply back.**

**phoenixmaiden**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Guess what! We finally got one fan art by _Sealunis_. Thank you so much. Who ever wants to see it go to my profile and click on the link. Anywho. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke up dizzy and disoriented and he his stomach felt kind of tingly which confused him, then suddenly yesterday's events came flooding back. Bellatrix confronting him…the spell…the blood…his kitten being hurt…attacking Bellatrix…Tom coming to his rescue…Allie healing him…Allie holding something sharp…Tom holding his down…

Anger flooded him. Tom had betrayed him, let Allie do…do something to his kitten!! His kitten!! Harry gasped softly and quickly assessed that his kitten was still there and found the comfort of his baby bump. He looked to his left and saw Tom sleeping there. The anger built up and he bared his teeth. He dares to sleep next to me after what he did! Harry had a sudden urge to push Tom off the bed but squelched it; he didn't want to talk to Tom right now. Pushing him would hopefully hurt him because the bed was so high up but it would ultimately wake him up too.

As Harry glared daggers at Tom he couldn't help but notice some things. For one, Tom looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and worry lines across his forehead. Harry felt a brief twinge of sympathy as he gazed at Tom but then it was gone. He huffed loudly and sat up slowly but was stopped by the weight on his stomach and realized that Tom's arm was wrapped protectively around him. Harry lowered his ears slightly and gently removed his arm. He considered throwing it off him but that would wake Tom up too so he put his arm down beside him.

Harry watched Tom sleep for a minute curiously. It didn't look like he was sleeping very well or hadn't been asleep long. Harry allowed a smug look to cross his face as he gently picked at Tom's shirt; it looked like Tom hadn't bothered changing because he was still in the clothes from yesterday. It was covered in dried blood, most likely his. Harry hissed and wrapped his arms around his middle as the memory came back full force, including Tom's betrayal. But then he noticed that there was some fresh blood splatters on it including some on Tom's face that he hadn't noticed earlier. His breath caught and he hastily checked Tom for any injuries, without waking him up, and concluded that there were none.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and wondered what the hell Tom had done while he was…asleep? _Stupid Tom. I hate him! _Harry thought venomly. As if hearing his thoughts Tom shifted slightly in his sleep. Harry held his breath and let it go when he didn't wake up. But obviously his stomach didn't agree with that action and he had to jump off the bed and hurry to the bathroom where he was violently sick.

He mewed softly and placed his hands over his stomach. Harry wished his kitten would move so he would know he was okay. But he hadn't made any sort of movement yet. Harry washed his mouth out and left the bathroom. He looked over to Tom still sleeping and contemplated pushing him off the bed and running, but he reconsidered and went to his secret spot to be by himself with his kitten.

xxx

When Tom woke up, he was groggy and sore; left over from the day before. He slid his hand over the sheets next to him expecting to feel Harry, when he didn't he shot up in bed. Feeling the sheets he concluded that Harry had been gone for a while because the sheets were cold. "Harry?" he called out and checked the bathroom. Then went down the hallway to the playroom; he wasn't there, only Raymond and a few other Death Eaters.

"Raymond?"

They turned from the TV and jumped up and bowed quickly when they saw who it was. "My lord," they murmured in unison.

Tom waved them off. "Have you seen Harry?"

Raymond shook his head, "No my lord. I've been watching your rooms just in case. He hasn't left there."

"He's probably still there somewhere."

Ray nodded and hesitated. "Is he alright, my lord?"

Tom saw the worry and concern past their terrified expressions. "He's fine. And so is the baby." They all sighed in relief. "Harry just needs his rest."

"I see. That's good then."

"Yes it is," Tom said with a wary smile.

"You look like you need some rest too, my lord." Avery said timidly.

"I will as soon as I find Harry," Tom replied touched at their concern. He nodded to them and when back to his rooms and checked once more but he still didn't find him. _Maybe he left while I was gone, _he thought and decided to take a shower; he didn't want Harry to see him like this.

After his shower he got dressed and left the room and resumed his search for Harry but he still couldn't find him. He looked all over the house and he started to panic. Even his Death Eaters had started to search for him but they were coming up empty too. Eventually he ran across Albert.

"Good mor-"

"Have you seen Harry?" Tom asked cutting his off.

Albert raised an eyebrow. "No I haven't. I would assume he would be with you."

"No. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning." Tom said running his ringers through his hair. He turned around as a Death Eater came up to him to report in.

"He's not on the third floor or in the throne room, my lord."

Tom gave a frustrated sigh and the Death Eater flinched back in fear. "Keep looking," he snapped at him and the Death Eater scurried away."

"Geez. What did you do to make them so scared?" Albert asked.

"Killed the traitorous bitch." Tom replied shortly and continued to stalk down the corridor.

"I guess it was really bad," Albert said trailing behind him.

"If the permanently stained floor in the throne room is anything to go by then yes." Tom said looking into the kitchen, "Damn it where is he?"

"Maybe he's hiding."

"Who could he be hiding from?"

"You."

Tom stopped and whirled around, "Why would he hid from me?"

Albert shrugged as if to say 'Well…'

Tom's shoulders slumped in realization, "You don't think…I was just trying to protect him."

"He doesn't know that," Albert said quietly.

Tom closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed his hands across his face. "What about the baby?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure Harry will come out when he needs anything. He won't put the baby in danger." Albert replied. He gently placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Just give him some time."

xxx

'Some time' turned out to be 3 days and no one had seen head or tail of Harry. The Death Eaters where walking on eggshells around him. Tom hadn't had a decent night sleep in days and he was most likely to snap at the first person he saw, which happened to be Albert who had yet to leave. But Albert kept it all in stride and tried to keep him calm.

Tom had called off the search for Harry so that he would come out without fear of being caught, but no one had seen him at all, it was driving Tom crazy. If the house elves had seen him they didn't say anything. So as far as he knew Harry didn't come out to eat or sleep. Well, maybe sleep, Harry would sleep anywhere.

Tom sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked over to the playroom once again. "Anything?"

Ray, Patterson and Avery jumped up off the couch. "No my lord," Ray said.

Tom sighed and leaned back against the doorframe. The Death Eaters looked at each other not knowing what to do with their lord's moment of weakness.

"He's probably in his nest," Patterson spoke up. Tom opened his eyes and stared at him along with the other two Death Eaters. Paterson shrugged nervously, "My mother had a cat."

Tom had had suspicions about where Harry's 'nest' was. He had taken a not out of Albert's book and had bought a few books on cat pregnancies and found out about their habits. He hadn't known if or when Harry was going to start, but when the house elves and a few of his followers had reported some missing items and blankets, Tom knew that Harry had started nesting. Now he just didn't know where. "Yes he is nesting, but I don't know where."

The Death Eaters looked at each other and silently communicating, "We don't know where either my lord," Avery stated, "But I once saw him coming out of Goyle's room with a big pillow. I don't know where he went after that."

Tom allowed a small smile to lift the corners of his mouth before letting it disappear, "Yes. Several things seem to be disappearing ever where." He paused in thought before nodding and turning around, "Let me know if you see him." He said and left the room.

Tom started down the hallway to head to his office but stopped and turned back around to see if he could solve the mystery of Harry's nest. He had a suspicion that had been nagging him for a while now. He arrived at his empty room and looked around, "Harry?" he called out and stood there in the center of the room. "Harry?"

"Yes?" came a voice from his right.

Tom turned around quickly and sighed in relief, "There you are." He smiled and then frowned. _Wait did he just come out of the closet?_ He thought looking at the slightly ajar door Harry was standing in front of, _Suspicion confirmed._

"What?" Harry asked warily as he watched Tom stare at him. His eyes darted back to where Tom was looking at. Panic gripped him, _No! Tom knows where my secret spot is! What do I do? I have to move it…_

Tom shook himself out of his thoughts and walked forward and wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry stiffened but didn't pull away, finally Tom stood back, "How are you feeling?" Tom whispered.

"Fine." Harry replied shortly. Tom gently placed a hand on Harry's stomach, "He's fine too."

"Good." Tom said with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Harry again. Harry wiggled out of them and pushed Tom away. "Harry?"

"Don't touch me." Harry hissed.

Tom dropped his arms in shock and Harry stalked toward the door. "Wait Harry." He said grabbing his wrist.

Harry wrenched his arm away, "I said don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Harry please, let me-"

"No!" Harry yelled, "You let him…you…you…"

"No Harry I wouldn't-"

"Save it," Harry said and started walking to the door again but stopped when Tom stood in front of him, "Move."

"Harry please, listen to me."

"N-"

Tom placed a hand over Harry's mouth to silence him, "You know I would never, ever harm our child, Harry. You know that. I had to let Albert calm you down or I would have lost both you and our kitten….I… I couldn't bare that."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "You would have…" he trailed off, if that hadn't shocked him enough in was nothing to what he saw on Tom's face. Tears. "Oh Tom," he wailed and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck tightly. Tom clung to him tightly and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. As he held him close he felt something wet on his neck. Tom was crying? Harry suddenly felt horrible, he had been stewing in his anger while Tom had been out of his mind with worry. He clutched him tighter, "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"No I am," Tom whispered.

Harry shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered and pulled back and wiped a tear off his cheek. Tom stared at it in disbelief. Harry sniffed and started to cry harder and he tried to paw away Tom's tears. Tom didn't cry, he was the one who was supposed to cry. Tom was the strong one. He didn't want to see it anymore.

Finally Tom's tears stopped and he kissed Harry fiercely. Harry eagerly responded and opened his mouth to be dominated. They eventually had to pull away to breath and they leaned their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered and snuggled into Tom's arms. After a few seconds Harry smiled.

"What?" Tom asked, when he was done getting rid of the evidence of his moment of weakness.

"You said kitten."

"...No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Tom thought back for a moment, "No I didn't," he lied.

"Yes you did, I heard it."

"So what if I did," Tom asked in defiance.

" I told you I would get you to start saying it."

"Damn," Tom muttered under his breath.

Harry grinned, "You owe me ice cream with salsa on top."

Tom made a face, "So I do."

"Don't forget the cherry."

"Yes, yes." Tom said pulling Harry close and rubbing his back.

Harry purred in contentment. It felt good. "I hate to cut this short but I came out for a reason."

"What's that?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh. Okay then. We'll go down and get you something to eat. Then I want Albert to check you."

"Allie's still here?"

"Yes. He stayed just in case."

"Okay. Let's go," Harry said tugging on Tom's arm.

"Hold on, let me clean myself up." Tom said. Harry nodded and released his arm and Tom went to the bathroom. He went to the sink and washed his face off, the feeling of shame and relief making itself known. Shame because he had been caught weakened; crying like a child, no matter that it was in front of Harry. But relief because Harry forgave him and free from the overwhelming grief that he held deep within him.

Tom sighed and shook his head and dried his face. He turned to leave but paused when he looked into the mirror and then at the far side of the wall. He glanced at the door, then turned to the wall. _It wouldn't hurt…_ He cast a silent spell to see through the wall. What he saw surprised him. What was supposed to be the back of the closet was an enlarged space hidden behind clothes and boxes. Tom knew that things were missing, he just didn't know how much…until now.

Blankets, pillows, sweaters, and robes littered the back of the darkened closet. All carefully arranged in a comfortable position so that someone could lay in and not need to move for hours. In the midst of all the material he could see the two missing shirts he had been looking for. Tom shook his head in bewilderment.

Harry paced the room and plopped himself down onto the bed and fell onto his side. "Tooommm!" he whined flicking his tail impatiently. "I'm hungry hurry up." He scooted up further into the bathroom, "Tom what are y-" Harry cut off at what Tom was looking at. _He does know! My secret spot! I have to move it…_he thought wildly and started thinking up another place to have it.

"I'm coming," Tom called as he heard his name being called. He released the spell turning the wall back to normal, then left the bathroom. When he came out he saw Harry lying there, "Ready?" he asked, then frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Hey," he said touching his ears. Harry jumped and blinked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" Harry said getting up carefully, "Are you done? I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay," Tom said with a smile and lead him down the stairs to have breakfast.

* * *

**Wow. I wrote a lot. I almost made myself cry writing this...again. So tell me what you think. Just press that purple button in the corner. please? The more reviews that faster I type. And I have a big surprise coming up **

**phoenixmaiden**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! I was going to try and get this chapter out as soon as possible but I started school 2 weeks ago and everythings been all hectic, but I finally finished it. So here you go!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 11**

The next few days, Tom stuck by Harry's side taking care of his every whim and need. Though Harry enjoyed in immensely, it was starting to get annoying. He needed time to himself once in a while and he wasn't getting any. He hadn't been able to move everything to his new secret spot yet. After several attempts he had found the best spot in the whole house and had started moving things to it. But it was quite hard to do with Tom watching his every move. He had almost been caught twice so he gave up for now. Plus he saw all the paper work that had begun to pile up on Tom's desk; it would take him forever to finish if he kept ignoring it. He told this to Tom, not about his secret spot but about his paper work.

"I'm fine Tom." Harry said flatly in annoyance, lying back against the couch with an arm draped over his swollen belly.

"But still…" Tom protested.

"Your work is piling up and it will probably take you two weeks straight to finish it if you keep this up. That's excluding the meetings you've canceled because of me."

"But you're-"

"Fine," Harry interrupted giving him an angry look. "I don't know about you, but I rather like it when you sleep next to me at night."

Tom winced. Harry's hormones had been acting up a lot recently and with the way he was going he was looking at another night locked out of the bedroom. He sighed in defeat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Bellatrix won't be a problem anymore and you've pretty much scared everyone else into submission. I'll be fine."

Tom had told him everything that had happened after he had been put down. Albert had stayed with him while Tom went down and tortured Bellatrix in the most gruesome way possible before killing her. Tom had spared him most of the details because his stomach hadn't agreed with all the explicit imagery. But Harry was sorry he missed it.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," Harry interjected deeply offended.

Tom smiled softly and nodded, "Okay then. If you need anything…"

"Yes I know. But I won't bother you. That's what Ray is for."

Tom nodded, "Okay," he got up and kissed Harry's forehead, "I'll see you later then."

Harry grunted and turned back to his movie _Aladdin_, "You're blocking the TV."

Tom quickly got out of the way. He had been caught in to many of Harry's temper tantrums to know better than to get in the way. Even though Harry couldn't use his magic because of the baby, he still had a great pair of lungs. He walked out of the room and called Raymond. "Make sure he doesn't over exert himself."

"I will my lord," Ray bowed and went into the playroom to join Harry in front of the TV while Tom headed down the hall and down the stairs to his office.

Harry watched him leave out of the corner of his eye as Ray made himself comfortable on the couch, "He worries to much."

"After what happened he has a right to be worried. Everyone is," Ray replied.

"Yeah but still…" Harry trailed off.

"Think of it this way," Ray said turning himself to face Harry. "Just picture yourself in the Dark Lord's shoes…"

Harry gazed off to the side and a slow smile formed on his face and he giggled.

"I meant figuratively."

"Oh." Harry said and giggled again, nodding to show he was listening.

"He's the Dark Lord Voldemort. Powerful, strong, everyone fears him and he fears nothing…" Harry nodded in agreement, "Now. Imagine all of that stripped away from you in a matter of seconds." Harry's smile slowly disappeared and his ears lowered. "How would you feel?"

"Weak…Powerless…Scared…"

"Yes." Ray said softly "Now. Put yourself in a situation where you are needed the most and yet there is nothing you can't do. Say…" he hesitated then pushed himself forward, "…Tom is injured. Wounded…bleeding…you're the most powerful wizard in the world, and yet…you are powerless to help."

Harry let out a choked sob as tears poured out of his eyes as he felt his heart squeeze tightly that it hurt_. Tom had felt like this?_ He knew Tom had felt scared and powerless that it had made him cry. Heaven forbid that Harry does something that would warrant Tom to do that again. But for it to be this strong. The feeling of utter despair and hopeless…the fear… _Oh Tom. My Tom! I will never let you feel like this again. Never, never, never!_

Harry became aware of the warm hand on his back rubbing in circles and he turned around and buried his face into Ray's chest. Ray knelt down on the floor besides the couch and hugged Harry close. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Harry. I-"

Harry shook his head. "No Ray. You just wanted me to know what Tom was feeling. And Merlin I've been acting like such a jerk."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Half of it is because of your condition."

Harry sniffed and nodded. He cracked a smile, "I'm pregnant Ray, I don't have a disease."

"Fine." Ray said with a smile and backtracked, "It's all your raging hormones caused by your pregnancy that's making you act like a raving lunatic."

Harry smacked him in the arm, "Hey! I'm not that bad." Ray gave him a look. "Well. Anyways," Harry said wiping his tears away, "Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry I made you cry."

"It's okay. Is that what you felt like too?"

"Yes. Though not as strong as the Dark Lord I'm sure. But just as helpless."

"Oh." He pulled away and settled himself back against the couch, cradling his stomach in his arms. Ray rearranged the pillows behind Harry's head and then sat back down on the other couch. After a few moments of silence, Harry glanced over at him and remembered something, "Are you okay?

"Huh?"

"Your…" he gestured to his chest.

"Oh! Yeah. I'm fine," Ray said rubbing his chest, "Healer Mitchell fixed me right up."

"Good. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright Harry. No harm done. At lest I know better than to make you angry," Ray joked.

Harry smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess so." He looked down at his normal looking hands and shrugged, then went back to watching his movie.

xxx

After a few hours of endless paper work, Tom eventually found himself on his throne in the middle of a Death Eater meeting. He sat patiently as he listened to reports from his Death Eaters, his eyes watching one Severus Snape. So far that anyone knows, no one knew who had taken Harry from him and neither did the Dark Lord, but he knew. Oh yes, he knew. And now that Severus was here, he wasn't going to let him go.

"Thank you Lucius," Tom said softly at the end of his report from the Ministry.

Lucius nodded and backed up into his place in the circle. He glanced up at his lord uncertainly. He really didn't understand how this happened and he was vastly disappointed when he found out that Potter was not dead, but in fact the Dark Lord's lover. It was a great change of events from before, especially the Dark Lord's new plans and change of direction in the war, but he was slowly getting used to it as was everyone else. Lucius had to admit that it was much better this way and punishments were rare now a days because it was easier to carry out missions, plus Voldemort seemed to be in a much better mood since Potter started sharing his bed; not that the punishments were gone completely. And Potter was…not what he expected. Despite their history, Potter got along with everyone and the Death Eaters welcomed him with open arms, well everyone except Bella. Lucius repressed a shudder. He never wanted to be at the receiving end of an enraged Dark Lord. Lucius shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and listened in to his Lord's words.

"…very well. Now. Severus. Is there anything going on in Hogwarts?"

Severus Snape stepped forward to the middle of the room. "There is nothing really of greatest importance my lord. Dumbledore seems to be very…unsure as of now. Because of your actions previously. He mostly just ponders to himself and occasionally mutters 'Impossible.'"

"Oh? And what does he deem impossible?" Tom asked airily but kept his eyes on Severus.

Severus hesitated very briefly then said, "That you are in love with Potter, my lord."

"Is it that so impossible to believe?"

"It seems to be the case."

"Hmm," Tom muttered softly. Dumbledore was the one that told him the love was the most influential power ever. And now that Tom achieved it, Dumbledore didn't believe it? That was interesting yet extremely annoying at the same time. "Is there anything else you would like to add, Severus?"

The Potions Master shook his head, "No my lord."

"No? Are you quite sure?" Severus frowned in confusion but shook his head. "That is funny. Since I have come across some information regarding Harry's kidnapping…"

Severus' eyes widened and he bowed quickly, "My lord. I would n-"

"Don't lie to me!" Tom shouted gripping the arms of his throne tightly and leaning forward, "Harry told me himself that it was you. You are the one who took Harry from me. You are the spy." A collective gasp went throughout the chamber as the words left Tom's mouth and immediately started to whisper amongst themselves. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Severus tensed waiting for punishment but when it didn't come he frowned. Usually it was punish first ask later.

"Well?!"

Severus glanced upward and then back down to the floor. "I am sorry my lord. Dumbledore needed to get Potter out before you realized who he was. I was the best choice."

"Yes. But that still doesn't explain why you were double crossing me." Tom growled angrily.

"At the time I thought it was a logical choice to do."

Tom opened his mouth then shut it with a frown, "You said 'at the time'"

Severus nodded, "I had started to regret my decision of joining you just before your…disappearance because of your actions regarding…" Severus looked up at the Dark Lord and saw him nodding to show he knew whom he was talking about, "I changed sides when I realized that you were going to go after her family. And now, I see this…change in you, and now I'm not so sure what to think anymore."

"I see," Tom said thoughtfully. It seemed that Harry was right. Severus had done what he thought was right because he was in love with one Lily Potter. At the time he had thought it was a foolish reason to spare ones life, but he knew better know. "While I do understand your reasoning now. I cannot let you go without punishment."

Severus nodded and bowed his head as Tom lifted his wand, "Cru-" he started to say, but he was interrupted by the door banging open. He swung his gaze over with a glare but then frowned when he realized who it was. "Harry?"

Harry ran, well he tried to run more like waddled quickly, into the room ignoring the Death Eaters he made a beeline to him, "Tom!"

Tom sighed in slight irritation and glanced at Raymond who was giving him an apologetic look from the doorway, "I'm kind of busy at the moment," he said watching Severus' expression of shock as he watched Harry full with child.

"I know. But he moved!"

Tom sat up straighter, "What?"

"He moved, I felt him move," Harry said again arriving next to Tom. He took his hand and placed it onto his stomach, "Come on kitten, move for Daddy." Harry cooed softly as Tom and the Death Eaters waited with bated breath.

After a minute or two, Tom felt a slight nudge against his hand. He let out a surprised gasp and lifted his other hand to cover Harry's stomach. The baby kicked again. Tom smiled and laughed in joy as he felt his son move for the first time. He looked up into Harry's tearful face and pulled him into his lap and kissed him deeply, not caring that they were in a room full of Death Eaters. It was the first sign that their child was alive and healthy.

Tom and Harry eventually pulled apart for air and Harry burrowed himself into his arms, wrapping his tail around his waist. Tom kissed the top of his head and glanced up at the silent Death Eaters whom were all smiling; they knew what it meant too. "I was in the middle of something when you barged in here," Tom said softly to Harry.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait." Harry said and turned to look at the room He spotted Snape on his knees in the center with an expression of awe and confusion on his face, "Oh…"

"Yes. Oh."

"You haven't done anything to him have you?"

"No I haven't. But I think I have just the thing." Harry cocked his ear to the side in silent question. Tom just smiled and stood up with Harry in his arms and addressed the room, most particularly Severus. "Thanks to Harry's pardon for your life. I have come up with a different sort of punishment for you Severus."

Severus looked up in shock and glanced at Harry who smiled back sheepishly and hid his face into the Dark Lord's shoulder, "Thank you, my lord."

"Don't thank me," Tom said, "I said Harry was the one who asked me to not harm you. But…I think that your punishment will be more that satisfactory." Severus nodded and bowed his head waiting for his punishment. Tom glanced around the room to look at each of his followers and smirked. "You will be helping Raymond."

Severus looked up in confusion while the rest of the Death Eaters tried to hide their snorts of amusement. It was widely known how much Severus hated Harry, even though he pardoned his life.

Tom started walking to the door, "This concludes this meeting," he said and the Death Eaters started leaving by apparition or to their personal rooms, all except Severus who was magically bound to the manor.

"My lord. Do you need me?" Ray asked stepping out of the way for Tom to pass.

"No. We. Are going to celebrate," Tom said looking down at Harry with a suggestive look. Harry blushed and hid his face again. "Inform Severus of his duties." Tom said and left through the door.

Ray bowed with a smirk. "I will my lord," he said and looked to Severus who was still confused kneeling on the floor, "I will."

* * *

**Ha! What do you think? I know alot of you have been wondering what has been going to happen to Snape. No torturing this time but I think being Harry's personal slave is bad enough. Anyways, hopefully if things come out right my surprise will be coming out in the next chapter. Until then! Enjoy the rest of your summer!**

**phoenixmaiden**

**P.S. A few people have been sending me fanart and I thank you but the links you gave me aren't working so if you could resend it please. Just go to your fanart and copy and paste the URL and send it back to me so I can put it up. Thank you! Your work is much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait! Just to let you know I haven't forgotten about you guys. I've been so busy...school stuff 'nuff said. So I know all of you have been waiting paciently for an update so here it is. Iwon't keep you from it any longer. Enjoy!****Kitty Trouble**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tom kicked the door closed behind him and gently set Harry down on the bed.

"So we're celebrating?" Harry questioned, "You do anything to get into my pants don't you?"

"Yup," Tom said simply and pulled Harry's pants and underwear off with one tug.

"Geez you sure are horny."

"When was the last time we had sex?" Tom asked.

"Hmmm…two weeks, four days and sixteen hours." Harry answered.

"Keeping track are we?"

"Not really. I'm just really horny too." Tom made a noise of agreement and continued to divest Harry of his clothing.

Harry sighed in happiness as Tom placed butterfly kisses all over his stomach. "Oh! He moved again. Did you feel it?"

"Yeah," Tom said breathlessly, touching the spot where his son lay.

"He's pressing against my sides," Harry said massaging his stomach.

"He's going to be a big one."

"Yes. He is," Harry helped Tom out of his shirt and quickly removed his own.

Tom swiftly prepared him and Harry starting to lie down, stopping by a hand at his elbow.

"We're going to do it differently this time," Tom smiled, lying down on the bed and pulling Harry on top of him.

"Oh?" Harry asked and looked down at Tom's erection between them. Tom gently patted Harry's butt to get him to lift himself. "Oh!" Harry exclaimed catching on and eagerly lowered himself down Tom's hard shaft.

"Easy love, we have all day," Tom said with a smile.

Harry mewed softly but slowed down some until Tom was fully inside him. He wiggled around a bit to get comfortable and relaxed back against Tom's knees. "Now what?"

"Just rock yourself, whatever feels good to you."

"'K" Harry said and started moving. He purred in pleasure as he felt Tom rubbing against his sweet spot. "Why the sudden change?" he asked. Tom was the more dominant of the two and he was always in control. He didn't give up that role easily.

"I thought it would be easier on you," Tom said simply running his hands over Harry's stomach to his back.

"It is. It's just isn't like you to just lie there."

"Hey. I'm content enough to let you do all the work for once," Tom teased.

"Whatever. As soon as our kitten comes out you're back on top, mister."

"Yes, yes," Tom said with a playful sigh.

"It looks weird to have you beneath me."

"Does it? Maybe we should do this more often."

"Hmm…" Harry hummed and laced his hands together with Toms to help himself rock a bit faster. The rhythm was slow and relaxing, but extremely gratifying; not the usual frenzied lovemaking they usually had. They were able to pleasure each other and have a conversation at the same time.

"I don't want to completely dominate you all the time, Harry. I'm okay with letting you take control once in a while."

"Something different?" Harry asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay," Harry panted and pushed himself back with Tom's hands and then pulled himself forward with the help of Tom. They continued this easy pace in silence for a few moments. They only sound heard was their labored breathing. "So…" Harry started eventually, "Your punishment for Snape is for him to be my babysitter?"

"Yes, because apparently one isn't enough," Tom teased.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Well, not really. You keep disappearing all the time."

"I deserve some alone time sometimes you know," Harry argued, "Besides I don't go anywhere. I'm still in the house."

"I know. But what if something happens to you or you go into labor? We won't be able to help you if we don't know where you are."

Harry pouted, "…still…" but he knew Tom was right.

"Besides I thought it was a good punishment for Severus considering how much he hates you."

"Well the feeling's mutual. Are you trying to punish me too?"

"No. Consider it a gift. You have the potions master at you beck and call…"

Harry's eyes widened then narrowed in pleasure, "Revenge!"

Tom chuckled, "That's the general idea."

"Ohh. I'm so going to enjoy this."

"I thought you might," Tom said letting go of Harry's hands and stroking the inside of his thighs. "Who knows, maybe you might be able to get him to warm up to you."

"Snape. Like me? Ha!"

"The majority of my Death Eaters hated you and now you're friends with all of them. Why is Severus any different?"

"Because he's an evil, sadistic bastard."

"I thought that was me."

Harry paused and looked down at Tom, "Well…maybe," he said and tried to lift himself, "Help?"

Tom slid his hands beneath Harry's cheeks and helped lift him up and then released them letting Harry slide back down. Tom couldn't hold back his groan of pleasure as Harry continued this new pace in their lovemaking. Harry purred in delight and tilted his head back before looking back down at Tom. He couldn't help but feel even more turned on at seeing Tom beneath him groaning. _Is that what I look like?_ Hair sprawled out on the pillow, eyes slightly closed, cheeks flushed in pleasure.

Harry wondered vaguely what it would be like to be inside of Tom. _Most likely tight._ Tom was probably still a virgin back there. _I wonder if that's what he meant by me dominating him once in a while._ Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and continued riding Tom as hard as he could, which was pretty damn hard due to the added weight. But soon enough orgasm was close, he could feel it. "Tom," he whimpered softly and started rocking back and forth again.

Tom opened his deep red eyes and looked up at him, **- Enjoying yoursssself? -**

**-Yessss. Very much sssso-** Harry hissed and arched his back as the heat was becoming too much. "Ohh…so close…" he whispered shutting his eyes tight. Tom was pressed up against his prostate and he continued to grate him back and forth against it, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot down his spine.

Tom groaned softly at the sight above him. Slick with sweat, face flushed in ecstasy and round with his child; Harry was beautiful in every sense of the word. Any other time they would have lasted a lot longer, but Tom was horny as hell and Harry's hormones helped fuel his desire. Plus it seemed that Harry was getting really tired with the strenuous movement. Truly this was different for Tom as he was used to being on top, but he found it highly enjoyable and found himself reaching completion rather quickly. He gently slid his hand over Harry's hip and took hold of Harry's dejected cock and started to stroke it.

Soon enough Harry was arching his back and screaming his name and coming between them, Tom coming right after him gripping Harry's hips and thrusting upward as he came inside his lover. Harry sat back against Tom's raised knees to rest and catch his breath. "Wow…I needed that."

"Mm h'm," Tom agreed. He gently helped Harry lift himself off of him and down beside him where he curled up against him, "Sleepy?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a yawn, "That's all I seem to do. Eat, sleep and have sex with you."

Tom chuckled, "Well sleep is a good thing. You're going to need it."

"No kidding. He's going to be keeping us up for hours on end," Harry said looking down at his swollen belly with a small smile.

"Yes he is," Tom said with an edge of concern in his voice.

"We can handle it," Harry said sleepily closing his eyes. "We can do anything…" with that said he drifted to sleep. Tom following soon after.

xxx

Just as Harry said he would, he made good on his revenge as soon as he got up from his nap and Tom went back to work. To say that Snape was outraged with his new arrangements was an understatement. At first he refused to do what Harry said, he said that being tortured or dead would be better than this, completely forgetting about his position. But Harry would have none of that, so not being able to do any magic himself, he went to Tom who set him straight. Which lead him to his current position. Lying down on the couch with the mean, scary Potions Master massaging his feet.

Harry was watching a cartoon on TV with his feet propped up on a foot rest and Snape was sitting stiffly on the floor, because Harry wouldn't let him on the couch; saying that he had to earn the right. Ray was currently sitting next to Harry trying not to laugh at the scene before him, which was very difficult. And he failed horribly at Harry's next words.

"Do you _ever_ wash your hair?"

Ray burst out laughing, Snape's face was priceless. He was obviously trying very hard to reign in his temper and not snap at Harry.

"Yes I do," Snape answered stiffly.

"Really? It doesn't look like it," Harry commented.

Snape took a deep breath to calm himself, he had never before felt so humiliated, "The fumes of the potions I brew damages it."

"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully, "So is it permanently like that or when you wash it does it look really clean?"

"..." A silent glare answered him.

"I see. Sucks for you. Are you okay Ray?"

"Yeah," Ray said taking deep breathes to calm himself, "I'm okay."

Harry smirked knowingly. "Good. Don't want you dying on me. Ohhhhh!! Right there!" Harry purred when Snape found a tender spot on his foot.

Ray stifled his laugh with a well placed snort, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yup. I didn't think having a baby would be so hard. I so have more respect for women now."

"I guess you really need to be in their shoes to understand."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes enjoying his massage.

Tom walked into the playroom and surveyed the scene before him in amusement. "I see you're using your gift well."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the door. "Tommy!"

Tom frowned at the nickname and watched Severus drop Harry's feet like they were poison and whip around to look at him. He had a look of utter disgust and humiliation on his face.

"Hey!" Harry snapped, "I didn't say you could stop."

Ray held back another snort as Snape turned back around and started to massage Harry's feet again. He bowed to his lord and after getting a nod of greeting and sat back down.

"Doing okay?" Tom asked.

"Yup. Snape's massaging my feet."

Tom smirked and leaned against the doorway. "I can see that."

"Can you come and play with me?" Harry asked giving him a kitty look.

Tom's eyes melted. "I want to but I can't. I just came to let you know that I contacted Albert and he's going to be coming later for a checkup."

"Okie dokie!" Harry said enthusiastically, rubbing his stomach. Tom nodded and after giving a short glare at Snape's back in warning left the room. "I'm hungry," Harry said shortly after.

"What do you want?" Ray asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Shrimp."

Ray nodded and got up since Snape was busy, "That can be arranged."

"Thank you Ray," Harry called out as Ray left. Then there was silence.

Severus chanced a glance up at Harry who had settled back against the couch with his eyes closed. Now that they were alone he took the opportunity to ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Harry mumbled back.

"This. With the Dark Lord." Severus continued cautiously.

"I love him," Harry said simply.

"But you could be con-"

"I am _not_ confounded!" Harry snapped, jerking his feet away, "I love Tom and he loves me. _Why_ is that so hard to believe?"

"Potter-"

"No! You listen to me. Everyone thinks that it's impossible for the Dark Lord to fall in love. That he's so corrupted that nothing can get through to his hardened heart. But I did! I got through. Tom has changed, he does love me! He hasn't attacked anyone or tortured anyone without reason. He's been nothing but kind to me. And he's not-" Harry cut off his rant by sucking in sharply and placing a hand on his stomach as he felt his kitten hick him in the ribs.

"Potter?" Snape nearly gasped, "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Harry interrupted him, softly rubbing his stomach trying to calm his kitten inside him. He sat back on the couch and rubbed his face with his other hand. "Why can't anyone understand?" he whispered flattening his ears on his head.

Severus sat back in alarm when he saw tears welling up in Harry's eyes. No doubt it was hormone induced, but it still scared the _**shit**_ out of him. "Potter. D-don't cry."

"I am **not** crying," Harry sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

"Is something going on?" Ray asked walking in carrying a plate full of shrimp.

"No," Harry said, "I just poked my eye."

"Oh. I see," Ray said and looked suspiciously at Snape, "Well, I got you your shrimp."

"Yay!" Gimme," Harry said reaching out for them then starting to eat.

Severus watched on in silence for a moment. Potter was certainly different from the last time he saw him, well when he last saw him as an anatomically normal human. He was a lot more submissive than he was before, but that probably had to do with the cat genes mixing with his DNA. Cats were naturally submissive. But that was not all, he was…happy. Along with his pregnancy Potter seemed to glow with happiness. He was smiling all the time and he was relaxed, more so then he was before. Then again those were times when the Dark Lord was after him. Severus had thought that perhaps Potter was confounded but now that he saw him more closely for himself, he realized that Potter certainly was not. He was genuinely in love. But if the Dark Lord was in love with him remained to be seen.

xxx

A few hours later Tom found himself searching for Harry yet again. _Even after what I said_, he thought with a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry to take care of himself; Tom just wanted to know where Harry was. _At least I know he's in the house._

It didn't help that Harry had somehow moved his nest from the closet. He had no idea how, probably when he was at meetings. Tom sighed again and checked the time. Albert was going to be here soon.

"Raymond," he called out when he spotted him across the hall.

Ray back tracked. "Yes my lord?"

"Anything?"

Ray shook his head. "No. And Severus hasn't seen him either. I have no idea how he gave us the slip."

"Yes well. I have to go and greet Albert, so let him know when you find him."

"I will my lord," Ray said with a nod as the Dark Lord left to the living room. Tom ordered tea and biscuits to be brought and sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, Ray was continually calling out for Harry with no answer_. I swear I need to put a tracker on him._ "Harry?"

"What? Harry answered, coming around the corner.

"There you are," Ray sighed in relief, "Where were you?"

"Bathroom. I swear I'm going to have to move in there with the rate I'm going. He's pushing on my bladder."

"But I didn't see you in the bathroom," Ray said suspiciously.

"I went to the one around the corner," Ray looked at him curiously and Harry smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't get up the stairs."

"Oh."

"So what did you want?"

"Oh right. Healer Mitchell should be here for your check up."

"Really? Is it really that time?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes."

Okay then lets go," Harry said and started walking to the living room. In his condition, Ray easily passed him and lead the way. Pausing outside, Ray knocked on the door then opened it. "I found him my lord." He said and stepped aside holding the door open.

"I'm here!" Harry announced as he waddled into the room. "Allie! Allie! Guess what? He moved!"

"I heard," Albert said with a smile and placed him teacup on the table, "So how are you feeling?"

"Great!" Harry answered and lowered himself down onto the couch next to Tom, "Oi. It's getting harder and harder to just sit down."

"Yes. Well that's what happens during pregnancy," Tom commented.

"Get so fat that you can't move?"

Albert laughed, "That's one way of putting it."

"Well hurry. I want to see our kitten," Harry said urgently as he laid down on the couch with Tom's help.

"Hold on. Hold on," Albert said and went about checking him over. "Everything seems fine. He's very healthy. And…oh!"

"What? What's wrong?" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. That can't be…how could I have missed…" Albert was talking to himself with his brows furrowed and kept running his wand over Harry's stomach.

"What? Is something wrong with our kitten? Tell me. _Tom_!" Harry cried out, panicking.

"Albert," Tom said worriedly gripping Harry's hand tight. "What's wrong?"

"What? No, no, no. There's nothing wrong," Albert said stepping back with his hands on his hips with a shocked look on his face.

"There's not?" Harry asked holding his stomach tightly.

"No. See…I found…" Albert smiled and shook his head, "Let me show you." He put up the image of Harry's stomach. "See there's a head. An arm. Another arm. Legs…" Albert paused waiting for there nod, then pointed, "And there's a head, arms, legs…"

Harry and Tom were silent for a moment before the reality of it hit them.

"Wait. A-are you telling me…" Tom started in shock.

"Congratulations," Albert said with a grin, "You're having twins."

* * *

**SURPRISE!!**

**Didn't I promise you one? Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Yup Harry and Tom are having twins. I've had this planned out since the beginning and now it's here! Oh boy, I got myself all excited. So yeah, I hope this makes up for the long wait. And Byarenfan, I hope this chapter answered your question regarding Harry. So please rreview and tell me how excited and surprised you were.**

**phoenixmaiden**

**P.S. Oh and I forgot to tell you that I officially have a beta now. Say hello to _Krad _and I whish you luck with my horrible grammar and mispelt words **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes! I'm back people. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been so busy lately. But just to say that I am NOT abandoning this story, so don't worry. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 13**

A few weeks later found Tom hiding in his office, doing reports. He was hiding because Harry had recently been in a bad mood and everyone was feeling his wrath, especially Severus. He had been forced to bring him his weird craving foods, running after him when Harry disappeared, foot massages, cleaning up his messes, and a lot more. Tom winced and felt a moment's pity for the Potions Master, but waved it away. It was nothing that he didn't deserve.

Harry was also angry at Tom because he was 'hiding' something from him. Which wasn't exactly true. He was going to tell Harry eventually. He just…hadn't…yet.

He just needed some time. Not that he told Harry that, which made Harry even more suspicious. And with Harry's boredom, he had been getting into everything and disappearing all the time and trying to find out what Tom's big secret was. Twice he had almost caught him, but Tom was quick to hide it. And when he did, Harry lashed out at him. Which usually ended up with Tom being locked out of his room, or Harry staying in his nest for a while; one that Tom had yet to find. All this was not helping at all with Harry's temper.

Tom sighed and tried to focus on his reports, but he could not. He hadn't completed a single one in the last few days. It was getting frustrating. His mind was forever on the item hidden inside of his desk drawer, where it has been since he got it. It wasn't everyday that he did something so…life changing. Well, technically he did, but that was different. This was about _his_ life.

He sighed again and shook his head and closed the drawer. He knew he had to ask soon, preferably before the twins were due.

Again another distraction. Twins! Tom still couldn't believe it. Harry was practically bouncing off the walls as much as he could in his condition and Tom had been caught more than once walking down the hallway with a stupid smile on his face. Even thinking about it now brought the smile full of joy to his face.

Twins…a boy and a girl…they were going to be perfect, he knew it. He already had plans for them. He was teach them everything he knew, well not everything, everything, but enough so that they would know more than everyone else when they went to school. Spells, potions, charms, transfiguration…they would be pros by the time they reach 8.

_Look at me!_ Tom thought with disgust and yet full of pride, _I'm sitting here grinning like an idiot planning the twins' future and they're not even born yet!_

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he sat up straight in his chair and vanished his smile off his face. "Enter" he called out.

The door opened and one of his newer Death Eaters came in and bowed. Tom wracked his brain for a name, _So many of them and I forget their names, _he thought as he studied the man before him. He immediately dismissed the thought of the cause being his age. Harry had been teasing him just the other day about it. Saying that he was a pedophile getting a 16 year old pregnant. It wasn't his fault Harry was so young, he didn't even consider the possibility of Harry getting pregnant in the first place, and he told this to him too. But Harry had laughed and said that it didn't matter, he was still old. Tom kept in his snort of annoyance and focused on the Death Eater in front of him.

His scrutinizing was obviously unnerving the young follower, which brought him some joy, but not enough. "Well?"

The Death Eater jumped, "Y-yes. My lord. The assignment was a success."

Tom smiled and sat back in his chair, "Good. Very good." At least one thing was going right, "Let Raymond know."

"Yes, my lord," the death eater, Jameson that was his name, said bowing and he left quickly out the door.

Tom got up and stretched his tired muscles and walked over to the window and looked down out into the yard where Harry was currently sitting out on a blanket enjoying the sun with Raymond and Severus.

It seemed like Harry had calmed down for now, which was a good thing. And he would be in an even better mood after this. Tom smiled as Jameson appeared and Raymond got up to greet him. This was only one thing on his long list of things to do, most of which were on the way to being completed. Everything was finally falling into place.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head chair at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix deep in thought. _How could I have let my guard down?_

Incidentally, that question was on everyone's mind, especially one distraught Molly Weasley. "How could we have fallen for this? Believed that it was over. My baby…"

"Don't worry Molly, we will get them back," Albus said kindly as she was wrapped in her husbands arms. He was of course referring to one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"How? They're with _him_!"

"Well find a way," he said reassuring her.

What eluded him was that it wasn't just an attack so much as a kidnapping. No one was hurt, no spells were used. Several masked Death Eaters just showed up in the middle of a school shopping trip, snagged Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger and left.

It was very unlike Tom and he had no idea what to think. First the whole thing with Harry, and now this? Tom always had to make some sort of chaos and destruction, yet this time he did not. And if that wasn't worrying enough, Albus hadn't heard anything from Severus since he left to a Death Eater meeting a week ago. He was really starting to think Tom had found out about Severus' spying. Then again he always thought that every time he left to a meeting and Severus always came back eventually.

"I don't understand" Remus said quietly from his seat, "He's been mostly quiet for the past 5 months and now suddenly he attacks?"

"He must be planning something. Probably using Potter for his own selfish plans and using Weasley and Granger to convince him." Moody said gruffly.

Molly gasped and covered her mouth and looked up to Arthur with tears in her eyes.

"Alastor please," Albus said tiredly.

"I'm just stating the facts Albus. We all know what Voldemort is like."

"But it didn't look like he was playing a few months back," Remus stated, refusing to believe that his godson was in danger, "He was genuine. He said he loved Harry."

"That's what he wants us to think," Moody growled.

"Alastor that is enough," Albus warned and the ex-auror shut his mouth. "We will look for them and bring them back Molly don't you worry. As for what Voldemort is planning I do not know. But we must be prepared."

Talk broke out amongst them again and Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, then turned to calm the order down. _Tom what are you doing?_

xxx

Harry let out a loud, aggravated sigh, "Why do I have to come back inside? What's going on?"

"Calm down, Harry. You'll know in a minute," Ray said.

"I don't want to calm down! I want to know now!" Harry snapped. "Shut up!" he yelled at Snape, even though he didn't say anything, just because he could.

Snape just scowled at him. There was nothing he could do, not when Harry was his new master.

The door opened and Tom slipped into the room and Harry stopped his pacing. "Tom, what the hell do you want?" Tom didn't react the way he wanted, whixh only made Harry angrier.

Tom smiled gently, "Easy Harry. I have a surprise for you."

Harry's ears perked up and his anger disipiated, "Surprise? What? What is it?"

Tom lead Harry over to the couch and sat down beside him. He gently stroked his ears, "Be patient." He looked up at Ray who was beside the door and nodded to him.

Ray opened the door and looked out, "Come in," he said and moved out of the way.

In came two people he thought he would never get to see again. "Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry!" they both exclaimed and rushed forward.

Tom moved from his side to let them surround him to give Harry hugs and kisses.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he was being squeezed tight by Hermione.

"We were 'kidnapped'" Ron said quoting with his fingers.

"Kidnapped?" Harry asked looking at his friends smiling faces. They didn't look like they had. He looked over at Tom who was smirking. "You did this for me?"

"Yes. I knew they had to go to Diagon Alley sooner or later for school supplies, so I've kept an eye out for them."

"Oh Tom," Harry said and promptly burst into tears. Ron jerked back in surprise and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry to comfort him.

"Hormones?" she asked Tom and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered wiping at his eyes.

"It's okay," Hermione said, "We understand" she elbowed Ron in the side.

"What?" Ron asked snapping out of his stupor. Hermione gave him a look, "Oh, yeah. It's okay."

Harry smiled and looked up at Tom, "You really did this, just for me?"

"Of course. I know you're been board with just Raymond for company."

Harry nodded, "No offence Ray."

"No offence taken," Ray said.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No. Just a simple kidnapping. In and out," Tom explained.

"Wow. You're losing your touch." Harry said with a smirk.

Tom snorted softly, "Whatever. I'll let you get reacquainted," he said and left the room.

"Wow," Ron said quietly, "That was…"

"I know," Harry giggled, "I told you he's different."

"Yeah."

"He really kidnapped you, huh? I'm almost afraid you guys aren't real," Harry said and pinched Hermione.

"Ouch! We're real alright" Hermione said rubbing the sore spot. "We had just come out of the Apothecary when someone grabbed us and we apparated. Next thing we know V- I mean Tom was standing in front of us saying that he brought us here to see you."

"He's so thoughtful," Harry said with a sigh.

They were silent for a moment all smiles and Harry announced, "I want ice cream. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure" Ron said immediately, not one to turn down food.

"Okay. Hermione?"

"Sure."

"What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate!" Ron said.

"Cookie's and cream is you have it," Hermione said.

"Okay. You heard, Snape. Get us some ice cream. Cookie Dough for me. Oh, and don't forget my salsa."

Snape scowled from the corner and removed himself from the shadows and left the room stiffly.

Ron and Hermione watched in shock, "Snape?"

"Yeah. He's my slave."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Well," Harry said sheepishly, "I kinda sorta told Tom that Snape was the one who took me. He figures it out that he was the spy."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped covering her mouth.

"It's okay. I asked Tom not to hurt him."

"And he listened?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah. So instead of endless Crucio's, Snape's now my slave."

"ouch. That's got to be rough," Ron commented.

"Yeah. I get to get back at him for all the times he's picked on me during class."

"That's mean," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I know, but I'm not that bad. Right Ray."

"No, you're not," Ray replied.

"How do you know he hasn't been told to say that?"

Ron questioned.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it with a frown and turned to Ray questioningly.

Ray shook his head with a smile. "Really. You're not that bad Harry. I like spending time with you." Harry beamed. "Besides," Ray added sheepishly, "It gets me out of Death Eater meetings."

They all laughed at that.

"That's like I like Ray. He's honest."

"I can see that. Its nice to finally put a face to a person Harry talks a lot about," Hermione said.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you too," Ray replied.

"So you're doing well," Hermione said, turning to Harry, "I mean look at you!"

Harry smiled and placed his hands on his stomach.

"I know. You're huge!" Rom exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?"

Harry shook his head with a smile, "You never change Ron."

"Well sorry," Ron pouted, "But really, you are."

"I know. But now we know why. Tom and I thought he was just going to be big…"

"We know! We were so surprised when we got your letter. Twins!" Hermione said gleefully.

"Yeah. A boy and a girl. They keep kicking me like crazy."

"Oh. They're kicking?" Hermione asked eyeing his stomach.

"Yeah. Want to feel?"

"Okay," she said scooting forward. Harry took her hand and placed it on his stomach. "Oh! I felt it. Ron come and see."

Ron looked down at Harry's stomach nervously.

"It's okay," Harry said softly.

Ron nodded and cautiously placed his hand on Harry's stomach. Instantly one of the babies kicked. "Whoa!" Ron said his eyes widening. "It's really in there.

"Yup," Harry said proudly.

"Cool."

"Very."

Hermione signed and shook her head, "Boys."

"You're going to have your hands full," Ron said, "At least that's what my mum said."

"You told her?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah. She's worried about you, but she's happy at the same time. If that makes any sense," Ron said scratching the back of his head.

Harry flicked one of his ears to the side, "Yeah, it makes sense. How about everyone else?"

"Well, basically. Everyone's confused," Hermione said simply, "They won't let us into the meetings, but from what we have heard. Voldemort has done nothing for months. The Order thinks that he's planning something big or he's just… I don't know. Gave up?"

"He's done nothing?" Harry asked.

"That's what we heard," Ron said, "We think that he's probably been busy with you."

"Yeah, I guess he has, but he's always gone or in a meeting. I thought he was doing something."

"You mean, you don't know?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "I want nothing to do with the war and Tom knows that, so he doesn't say anything to me," He shrugged, "Whatever he does is just classified as 'work' to me."

"Oh. So you don't know anything," Ron said.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

"That's okay," Hermione said smoothing Harry's ears down, "You just need to relax and think nothing but yourself and the babies."

Harry relaxed back into the couch, "Good idea. Speaking of relaxing, where the hell is my ice cream?"

xxx

A few hours later, when they were full of ice cream and played video games to the max did Harry give his friends a tour of the manor. "…and in here, I believe you're going to love this place Hermione. This is the library."

"Oh. My. God," Hermione exclaimed walking through the door, "This is even bigger than the one at Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Tom likes to collect things. Old and rare books are one of them," Harry said.

"Now you did it. I don't think she'll want to leave now," Ron said.

"That's fine with me."

Ron looked around as Hermione ran off in between the shelves, "This place is huge."

"Yeah. He has everything here."

"Even porn?" Ron asked teasingly.

"Harry giggled and blushed, "Third aisle in the back."

Ron's eyes widened, "You're serious?"

Harry nodded and led the way, "Tom's got some good stuff back here too."

"What do you go back here a lot?"

"Sometimes, when I'm board…which is a lot."

"You horny bastard," Ron laughed; "Whoa!" he said opening up one of the books, "It's very…detailed."

"Yup. That's what I like about them. I don't think Tom knows I know about his secret stash."

"No?"

Harry shook his head, "And I don't tell him either, to embarrassing."

Ron nodded.

"Harry? Are you in here?"

Harry's ears went up, "It's Tom, come on" he lead the way away from the stash and came up on the other side of the library. "I'm right here."

Tom came around one of the shelves, "I see. Where is Ms. Granger?"

"Trying to read every anything she can get her hands on."

"Ah. I take it she like my collection."

"You kidding. She's in heaven," Ron said.

Tom chuckled, "Yes. Well it is almost time for dinner."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Wow. Time sure does fly by."

"Yes it does. Are you hungry?" Tom asked.

"Ummm…Not really. Maybe."

"Well, you need to eat anyways."

"I know," Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

"Umm…I'm going to go find Hermione," Ron said breaking into the conversation and walking backwards.

"Okay," Harry said, then smirked, "Good luck."

"No kidding, I'm going to need it," Ron said and disappeared between the shelves.

xxx

Ron looked between the numerous shelves for his female friend and finally found her sitting on the floor in a isle near the back surrounded by sis different books. "Geez, Hermione. What are you trying to do? Read them all at once."

"Ron, this stuff is absolutely fascinating! We don't have these books at Hogwarts or anywhere for that matter. Did you know-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Very cool. Listen, you- I mean Tom came in and said that dinner is going to be ready soon."

Hermione frowned, "Oh but-"

"They're still going to be there later, Hermione. Besides we're here to see Harry, not the books," Ron stated.

She sighed and looked longingly at the books around her, "Okay" she said dejectedly and started putting the books back.

"You know. I'm sure if you asked, you can get Harry to ask Tom if you can borrow a book or two," Ron suggested.

"Really? Do you think he would let me?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. That's why you should ask."

"Okay. I will," She said and they started to make there way out of the maze that was the library.

They were silent for a moment, until Ron spoke up, "So what do you think?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute, "I don't really know. He seems to really care about Harry. But I haven't really seen anything, to confirm it."

"Me too. He seems like a nice guy though, if that's even possible."

"Well, the impossible does seem to be possible around Harry. Maybe this is too."

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said softly.

"I believe Harry, but Tom…I don't know," Hermione said. Ron nodded then abruptly stopped, "Ron? Wha-"

"Shh." He pointed around the corner and she looked. Harry and Tom were standing there talking. Both of them were smiling, but what really had their attention was the look on Tom's face. It was full of love and affection and the two of them could tell that it was not fake.

"…Really?"

"Yes. It didn't go over to well."

"How funny," Harry said. He turned slightly in the way Ron had left and frowned, "They sure are taking a long time."

"It seems your friend is attached to my books," Tom commented.

"No kidding, poor Ron," he smiled softly and then looked up at Tom. "Thank you for bringing them for me."

"It was no problem. I just want you to be happy," Tom said softly sliding his fingers over Harry's ears.

"I am happy," Harry replied wrapping his arms around Tom's waist.

"Good, that's all I need," Tom said and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry sighed happily and swung his tail back and forth, he glanced up at Tom with a bright smile, "I love you."

Tom smiled, "I love you too."

"The kittens too?"

"Yes. Including them," Tom said and placed his hands on Harry's stomach.

"Ohh!" Harry exclaimed while Tom's face broke out in a smile, "They know their daddy."

"Yeah. They do," Tom said and leaned down to kiss Harry passionately.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we have all the proof we need," Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded.

Their friend was truly loved and they had no wish to break them apart. They too wanted Harry to be happy, and if the Dark Lord happened to do that. Then so be it.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Click the purple button and let me know.**

**I know everyone has been wondering what has happened to Ron and Hermione so I put them in this chapter just so you know that they haven't been forgotten. And I think you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Cookie for anyone who gets it right.**

**phoenixmaiden**

**Oh and before I forget. If you are going to be making fan art when you send it to me via review or message can you type out the link with spaces in between l i k e t h i s because for some reason fanfiction doesn't let it show up. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Yay. Another chapter is up. Aren't you proud of me? I thought I did really good on this chapter, I love it. And now! On with the reading!

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 14**

The next week was bliss for Harry. He had his friends with him and he was having the time of his life. He gave them a tour of the house, they played video games, ordered Snape around, watched TV/movies, had interesting conversations with Tom, and ordered Snape around some more. All was good.

Surprisingly, Tom and Hermione got along quite well. Well, it probably shouldn't have been surprising; they were both very smart and loved to learn. The conversations between the two were too hard to follow so Harry and Ron didn't even try.

Harry sighed happily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked down the hallway. _I wonder what Tom is doing?_ He thought vaguely and veered off in the direction of Tom's office. He got to the door and flung it open. "Tommy! I'm aw-" he stopped as he heard the slam of a door and looked at Tom's semi-guilty face. He was quickly infuriated, "What were you doing!?"

"Nothing," Tom said getting up and coming around his desk, "I see you are awake, enjoy your nap?"

"Don't avoid the question! You're hiding something from me and I want to know now!!!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, calm down-"

"I will not calm down. Not until you tell me what ever the hell you are hiding."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are it's in your desk!"

Tom hesitated and looked at Harry's angry face. He sighed in defeat. _Now's as good a time as any,_ he thought looking at the desk drawer. He looked back at Harry and swallowed as moderate anxiety took over, "Okay…"

Harry's ears perked up, "Okay?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you eventually…"

"Tell me what? Tell me what?"

"It's…a surprise," Tom said walking over to Harry and taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"Surprise? Another one?" Harry asked cutely.

Tom nodded and went over to his desk and took out the small box. He clutched it tight, "But this one is a bit more…personal," he said turning back around and slipping the box into his pocket.

"What is it?" Harry asked trying to peer around Tom to see what he had retrieved from the desk.

Tom took a deep breath then seated himself beside his lover. "I've…been meaning to ask you something…"

Harry tilted his head to the side and studied Tom for a minute, then lifted a hand to his forehead, "Are you okay Tom? You don't look too good."

"No. I'm fine," Tom said tightly, removing the hand gently.

"Oh. Okay. What did you want to ask me?"

Tom gripped the side of his robes, trying to calm down his racing heart. How the hell was he going to ask? He had no idea what to say. He didn't even know what to do. _Do I get down on one knee or stay sitting? Do I say something first or just ask? Maybe I'm not ready for this yet. _But Harry was waiting for an answer. He couldn't back out now! But how…

"Tom?"

Tom turned to him and looked down into concerned green eyes. Eyes that were full of love; love for him. And suddenly he wasn't anxious anymore. He knew exactly what to say.

"I've always been alone, as long as I can remember. At the orphanage, at school and after I left and decided to take over the wizarding world; well I have the Death Eaters, but they aren't…someone I can talk to and be myself or who would understand me…But not anymore since you came into my life." Harry flattened his ears in confusion but said nothing. "I drowned myself in the Dark Arts because that is where I felt safe and was the only comfort I had. After being in the dark for so long, you finally showed me a glimpse of the light and I don't want to go back. I don't want to be alone again."

Harry grew alarmed and sat up straighter, "You won't be. You have me! And the kittens when they come. We won't go anywhere."

Tom smiled and placed a hand on Harry's stomach. "I know. But still you do not completely belong to me."

Harry cocked his head to the side further still, "I don't?"

"No you don't. And I want you to be, so you can stay with me forever. I want you to be mine." Tom took a deep breath and glanced down at their joined hands to gather his thoughts, "I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I just know that I can't live without you. You are my life, my joy, my everything. And as hard as it is for anyone to believe, I love you. I love you with everything that I have."

Harry's eyes watered as he smiled, "I love you too."

"I never thought it would be possible for me to love anyone. That I was too far gone in the dark, plus I thought that love made one weak, but you have gone and done the impossible. And here I am, able to feel, love, be happy and I am most definitely not weak. If anything I feel stronger than ever. All because of you. You're…amazing Harry. Everything I can ask for all rolled into one. You have no idea how much you mean to me. That is why…"

Tom gently let go of one of Harry's hands and slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out the small black velvet box. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he realized what it was and his vision blurred with exultant tears. Tom smiled and squeezed Harry's hand tightly before letting it go to open the box.

Within the black velvet box, a beautiful silver engagement ring gleamed nestled between the velvet cushions. It was fairly simple, with tiny diamonds decorating all around the band, yet it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"I want you to remain by my side forever. So no one can ever take you away from me. Harry James Potter. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry burst into tears and frantically began wiping his tears away with his hands while nodding his head. "Y-yes," he managed to stutter out, "Yes. I'll marry you."

Tom's smile widened and took Harry's trembling left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Harry admired it for a minute before flinging himself into Tom's arms where they encircled him and held him tight.

After Harry gained control of his emotions he stared at the ring turning it left and right so that it glimmered in the sun's rays streaming through the window. "When the hell did you get this?"

Tom laughed, "A while back actually. While I was out for a meeting."

Harry sniffed and snuggled closer to him, his forehead pressed against his love's neck, "This is what you've been hiding from me?"

"Yes. I had no idea how to tell you or when. No moment looked right, and well…you started to catch me looking at it from time to time, so I know it had to be soon." Tom tightened his grip around Harry, "You have no idea how nervous I was."

"You. Nervous?"

"Yeah. I know. But I was. That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Harry smiled and held out his arm so they could both see the ring, "I can't believe I'm getting…"

xxx

" - Married !!!"

"What!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry held out his hand for both of his friends to see.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked and hugged Harry tight.

"Holy shit!" Ron exclaimed dropping his jaw.

"I know!" Harry laughed.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered inspecting the ring.

"Isn't it? This is what Tom had been hiding from me."

"Really? When did he ask you?" she asked.

"Just right now," Harry said, "I didn't know what he was doing and he was just talking about how he had always been alone and now he wasn't…" Harry fanned his face, "Oh. I'm going to start crying again."

"I _am_ crying," Hermione laughed wiping her eyes.

Ron shook his head in amusement and patted Harry on the back, "Congratulations, mate."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said and hugged him too, "I can't believe it. I'm getting married!" Both Hermione and Harry squealed in delight. "Oh!" Harry said gripping his stomach.

"What?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"The kittens are happy too," Harry replied caressing his stomach lovingly.

"Of course they are. Their mommy is getting married!" Hermione cried out.

"I take it you've informed them," came a voice behind them.

They all turned around and Harry beamed at him from across the room and nodded. Hermione squealed and ran over to Tom and hugged him around the middle, surprising everyone. Tom stiffened, not used to anyone except Harry hugging him, but Hermione let go quickly and ran back to Harry and hugged him again.

Harry laughed at Hermione's antic and patted her on the back, "I think she's more excited than I am."

"I think she wants to plan your wedding," Ron commented.

It seemed that Ron was right by the puppy eyes she was giving him, "Okay. You can help," Harry said.

"Yay!" she cried and hugged him again.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Ron asked.

Harry let go of Hermione and sat down on the couch, "I don't know."

"Well depends on if you want it before or after the twins are born," Tom said sitting down next to Harry.

"I don't want to be fat on my wedding day!" Harry incredulously.

Ron smirked, "I guess that means after."

"Okay then," Hermione said sitting down on the couch across from them, pad of paper and quill in front of her, "What kind of theme do you want?"

"Uhh," Harry started and looked up at Tom who shrugged.

"You can have an Italian theme, Old Fashioned, Hawaiian, Beach theme…"

"Um. I don't really know at the moment Hermione. Tom just asked me this afternoon. Plus I haven't a clue on how to plan a wedding and what everything is."

"Well, good thing you have me then. Do you have any ideas at all?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment, "I want it to be a small one because well…I don't really have anyone to go and I doubt anyone would approve of us." Harry lowered his ears slightly and in response Tom pulled him close, kissing the top of his head between said soft ears.

"We'll come of course," Ron piped up.

"Yes of course," Hermione said with a smile, "We wouldn't miss it. And I'm sure Remus would love to come see you walk down the aisle."

"And my mum. Hell, my whole family would want to come."

"Yes but…"

"They'll get over it, Harry. They've all been around the Dark Lord for years and know what he's capable of and Tom just falling in love all of a sudden is not an easy thing to believe. They just need a little time. They already know that you guys love each other. But they'll know how much when they find out you're getting married," Hermione said intelligently.

Harry smiled and snuggled into Tom, "Okay. If you say so."

"I do say so. And as for Tom. I've seen you get along with a few of your Death Eaters, perhaps they would like to come?"

Tom tilted his head in thought but didn't say anything.

"Ohh! Ray can come and Allie!" Harry said excitedly.

"Yup," Hermione said scribbling away.

"And Sevvie!"

Ron arched a brow, "Sevvie?"

"Yeah," Harry said ducking his head sheepishly, "Severus Snape."

Ron sputtered in disbelief and Hermione gaped at him, "What?"

Harry shrugged, "He's grown on me."

"Told you," Tom said.

"Shut up."

"Um…Okay then," Hermione said, "Lets deal with the guest list later. Lets move on to color scheme…."

* * *

**So there you have it. The answer that everyone has been waiting for. Tom has proposed! Congrats on everyone who got it right, you can have your cookie. And for those who got it wrong...you can have a cookie too. I will put up the picture of Harry's engagment ring soon, so you can go and see it, I wanted it to be simple and not extravagant. I mean he's still a guy so...yeah. And the pregnancy is coming up but I haven't gotten to it yet, but it should be soon. If I were to make a prediction I say it will be within the next...3 or 4 chapters. I don't know yet.**

**So please review! Press the GREEN button (as everyone so kindly corrected me) and leave me a comment. I won'tpost up the next chapter unless I have at least 10 reviews. I already have the next chapter done because I'm awesome like that. So is my beta. Yay for Krad! Wow I wrote alot. I'm going to shut up now. Review!**

**phoenixmaiden**

**PS. Oh Yeah! One more thing. Kitty Love is currently being translated to Polish! Isn't that great? If anyone wants to check it out the link is up on my profile. Thanks Emiko!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! So many reviews. Well over the limit. Thank you everyone. As promised here's the next chapter. Aren't I awesome?**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks later, Harry's birthday arrived.

Harry yawned and lifted his head slightly to look at the clock, _6:30 _he read and then sleepily closed his eyes again. _Why did I wake up this early?_ He thought snuggling into Tom's warmth. He lay there for a minute before snapping his eyes open and struggling to get up. His eyes shot to the calendar across the room on the wall and spotted the circled date. Harry flicked his tail excitedly and shook the sleepy lump next to him, "Tom, Tom! Wake up. It's my birthday!"

"Mmm," Tom mumbled and turned over to go back to sleep.

Harry frowned and scooted closer, "Tooommm! Wake up!" Tom didn't respond so he go closer and yelled in Tom's ear, "I'm legal you pervert!!"

Tom's eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly, "Wha?"

"Geez. That got your attention," Harry said grumpily.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's my birthday! I'm 17!" Harry cried throwing his arms in the air.

Tom blinked the sleep out of his eyes and smiled, "That's right." He gently pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply. "Happy Birthday, love."

"Thank you!" Harry said happily, then suddenly pouted, "It's too bad that we can't have birthday sex."

Tom laughed lightly, "Yes. Well, doctor's orders."

"Yeah. I know. You have to make it up to me later then."

"I will. With interest," Tom said pulling him tight and kissing his neck.

Harry giggled and pulled away, "Come on, let's go eat."

"Wait," Tom said quickly, "Let's take a shower first."

"Aw! But I'm hungry." Harry whined, his ears pointing back and his tail flopping noiselessly on the bed.

"I know. But you can wait a little bit. Come on," Tom said and helped Harry out of bed.

"Okay. Okay. Fine," Harry said and went into the bathroom ahead of Tom, tail limp and ears back still in his pout.

Tom stayed back a bit, "Vili."

A crack was heard and a house elf appeared in front of him, "Yes Master."

"Alert everyone please. Harry is awake."

"Yes, sir," Vili answered and disappeared.

"Tom, where are you?" Harry's voice came from the bathroom.

"Coming."

xxx

An hour later, Harry come out of the bathroom with Tom squeaky clean and dressed nicely for the day.

"Geez. Now I'm starving," Harry whined.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go eat," Tom said buttoning up his shirt.

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed and headed out the door, "I hope they have pancakes!"

Tom shook his head slightly and chuckled; following him out the door.

"So…" Harry said calling over his shoulder, "Where's my present?"

"Hmmm…You can't have it yet."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is. You have to wait until later."

"Aw. Fine." They arrived at the dining room and Harry frowned, "Why's the door closed?" he pushed it open…

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Harry jerked back startled, hardly registering Tom's arms as they wrapped around him to keep him steady. There in the dining room around the table were all of his favorite people: Ron, Hermione, Ray, Allie, Sevvie, Lucius, and the Lestrange brothers.

Hermione and Ron stepped forward and hugged him, "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said squeezing him tight.

"Thank you!" Harry said happily hugging them back. "God. You guys scared me. I think I almost went into labor."

Everyone laughed and there were hugs and kisses all around. Then they settled down to eat.

"Wow. You made a lot," Harry exclaimed eyeing all the food on the table. There was everything that his heart desired right there with in arms reach. Including his pancakes.

"Yup," Ray said, "Now don't say you're not hungry."

"You kidding? Tom kept me from coming down here. But I can see why," Harry turned to Tom and patted his hand, "So you're forgiven."

"Thanks," Tom said dryly.

When breakfast was done and the table was cleared, the presents came. Harry's eyes brightened and his ears went up in excitement at all the gifts that were just for him.

"There's so many I don't know where to start," Harry said in awe.

"Here open ours first," Hermione said pushing a box toward him.

"This from both of you?" Harry asked shaking the box and tearing into the wrapping paper.

"Yeah. We couldn't really go shopping so we had Ray get it for us," Ron answered.

_It_ turned out to be a digital camera. "Oh wow!" Harry exclaimed turning the box over in his hands.

"It runs on magic so it won't need batteries. And if you drop it, it won't break," Hermione explained taking the camera out of the box and turning it on. "And to print them all you have to do is take your wand and point it at the camera and say _procer membranea._"

"Now I can take pictures!" Harry exclaimed and turned and took a picture of Tom. Tom blinked slowly and rubbed at his eyes to get make the spots go away, then glared half-heartedly at Harry. Harry just grinned at him and looked at the display screen lovingly.

Hermione laughed, "That's the general idea. You can take pictures of the twins when they come and send them to us now."

Harry's eyes widened and smiled happily, "That's right! Thank you so much!" he said and hugged them both.

"Well. I guess I should go next," Albert said handing him a thick…something.

Harry took it and ran his fingers over it, "Is it a book?" he asked, but Albert just smiled. He ripped open the paper and took out his gift: a photo album. Harry gasped and hugged it close, "Oh. Allie! Thank you! Now I have a place to put my pictures!"

"Yes. It's always a good idea to keep memories of your children. I thought that might help," Albert said, "I had no idea what Ron and Hermione had gotten you but it worked out very well."

Harry nodded and put the photo album aside and pulled another one to him and felt it. "Okay. This one is a book…From Sevvie," Harry said and smirked when Snape glared at him. He ripped open the paper and laughed. "Of course," he turned it to show everyone, "Beginners Guide for Potions."

"At least then someone will pass my class," Severus said flatly.

"Hey. I would do just fine if you didn't breath down my neck all the time. That goes for the rest of the school as well," Harry huffed but smiled just the same.

"I have to make sure you brats don't blow up the school."

"Rriigghhttt," Harry said and smiled for a picture that Hermione took with his new camera, "Who's next?"

"Here," Ray said pushing his bag forward.

"Yay! Ray's gift." He said and pulled out the tissue paper, "Aww! How cute!! Look Tommy!" Harry said pulling out two stuffed animals of a lion and a snake.

Tom laughed and took the lion, "How ironic."

"Isn't it?" Harry asked hugging the snake, "Don't they belong together?"

"Yes they do," Tom said with a smile and balanced the lion on Harry's stomach.

Harry giggled and draped the snake over his shoulders and grabbed the other bag, "Who is this from?"

"From us," Rabastan said and Rodolphus nodded with a smirk.

"Okay!" Harry said and pulled out the tissue and peered inside. "Oh my god," he muttered his eyes going wide and cheeks turning pink.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked curiously lowering the camera.

"Nothing!" Harry said trying to tuck it under the table, but Tom grabbed it. Harry squeaked in protest his face burning in embarrassment. Tom glanced into the bag and his eyebrows quirked with interest, then looked over at the brothers.

"We thought you might like them my lord," Rodolphus said. Tom tilted his head in a slight nod.

"I can't even fit into them," Harry hissed glaring at them.

"Yes. But after…" Rabastan suggested, and both brothers smirked reminiscent of the Weasley twins.

"What is it?" Ron asked trying to look into the bag.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed loudly as Tom continued to sift through the bag at the goodies inside, "Next!"

Lucius pushed his bag forward and Harry grabbed it hastily. Tom placed the other bag down on the floor and started to pay attention as Harry tore out the tissue paper. Immediately his face softened and smiled as he pulled out a onesie.

"Aw. Look," Harry said holding out the pink sleeper. He pulled out a couple more in blues, greens, yellows, and pinks. "Geez how many did you get?"

"Narcissa went a little over board," Lucius stated.

"Ah. Well tell her thank you for me. I love them," Harry turned to Tom, "Look how small they are."

Tom nodded touching part of the foot.

"You're going to have to make holes in them if the twins have tails," Ron commented.

"Oh, right. We'll do that when they come." Harry said and turned to Tom expectantly.

"What?" Tom asked lazily.

"You said I could have my present later, and it's later," Harry pouted.

"Is it?"

"Yes! Where is it?"

Tom thought for a moment, "It's upstairs."

"Upstairs? Can't you bring it down?"

Tom shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too big."

Harry's ears perked up, "Too big?"

"Yes."

"Can we go see it?"

"If you want."

"Yay! Upstairs everyone!" Harry said and placed the stuffed animals that were on him on the table. He sat up and struggled out of his chair. And struggled, and struggled…

Tom turned when Harry didn't get up with everyone else, "I thought you wanted to see your gift?"

"I do!" Harry said and hung his head embarrassed, "But, hehe, I'm…kind of…stuck…"

"What?" Ron said incredulously with a laugh and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Tom smiled, "Stuck?"

"Shut up and help me!" Harry snapped. Tom chuckled and enlarged the chair slightly and helped Harry out of the chair. Everyone else wisely stayed silent. "Thanks," Harry muttered, "Now where's my present?" Tom sighed and shook his head and picked him up, "Whoa! Am I heavy?"

"No," Tom said and started climbing the stairs everyone else following. He placed Harry back on his feet when they reached the destination.

Harry blinked and stared at the door in front of him, "Was this here before? ...Wait. This is the nursery."

"Yes it is," Tom said slowly.

"How come I haven't been seeing it here?"

"Think Harry. How would you make something that was once there disappear?"

"…magic…It was a spell. Why were you hiding it from me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Open it," Tom said simply.

Harry gave him a lingering look before turning the knob and pushing the door open. He took a few steps inside before stopping and raising trembling hands to his mouth. "Oh!" he gasped looking around, "Y-you finished it!"

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, "I did."

"I-It's beautiful," Harry stammered completely missing the flash of the camera.

"I had help," Tom said tilting his head toward Ron and Hermione.

"When?" Harry asked moving forward to survey the room from the oak furniture to the newly painted pale green walls.

"When you took your naps mostly," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded absentmindedly and reached out to touch one of the twin cribs that stood against the far wall in the middle of the room. The cribs were done up in pink and blue respectively, with twin carousels above them with tiny moons, stars and sheep hanging from them. To the left was a changing table complete with diapers, wipes, the works. And to the left of the table was a nightstand already semi-filled with clothes that he had gotten as gifts from various people, mostly Tom's clients and followers.

Harry gently caressed the walls and walked over to a door. Harry frowned, "Was this here before?"

"No. I put it there," Tom said vaguely.

"Where does it lead to?"

"Why don't you check?"

"Okay," Harry said and opened the door to an empty closet with another door across from it. He opened it too, "Eee!" he squealed and rushed back to the nursery, "It's connected to our room!"

"Yes," Tom said, "I thought it would be easier to get to the twins quicker."

Harry clasped his hands together and stared around with tears in his eyes.

"I think he likes it," Ron joked.

Harry blinked and wiped his tears away, "Like it? I love it!" he went back to Tom and hugged him tight, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Tom said kissing the top of his head and each soft ear.

Harry pulled back slightly and reached out for his two friends. Ron and Hermione immediately went forward and joined in the hug. "I'm glad you guys could be here," Harry said, his voice muffled by his tears.

"We're glad we could," Hermione said sniffling.

"Hey! Do we get to join in," Rabastan stated incredulously.

Harry laughed, "Come over here."

Rabastan cheered and grabbed Lucius and joined in the hug behind Tom.

"Come on Sevvie! Group hug!" Rodolphus cried and grabbed Severus, crowding around Ray and Hermione.

Harry laughed again and looked up at Tom. He looked extremely uncomfortable but was keeping still for Harry's sake. Harry snuggled into the hug. "This is the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**Aw. I made myself cry. -sniff- So yes. For those of you who are wondering as Harry so bluntly said. He is now legal. 17 as it is in the wizarding world. Isn't everone happy? Tom isn't a child molester anymore. Yay. So I think, I use that word losely, _I think_ that the birth of the kittens is going to be in the chapter after the next one. And speaking of that. I need names! I have a few that I like but...I didn't think it would be so hard. Ok.**

**For a boy I have: Draven, Devon, Ethan, Noah**

**For a girl I have: Raja (I like Aladdin), Alissa, Emma, Leah**

**If you have any suggestions please leave a review and let me know. Thanks everyone!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	16. Chapter 16

****

I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been having computer troubles. Its off and on then off and on again. Make up you're mind! Are you going to work or aren't you! Grr. My dad checked it and turns out I need a new hard drive for it, just great. But I've been working on the chapters in the school computer lab so here it is! Read on!

* * *

Kitty Trouble

**Chapter 16**

Harry was so glad that Ron and Hermione were there to celebrate his birthday, but like all good things, it must come to an end. It came time for them to leave.

"Aw! I don't want them to go," Harry whined.

"I know you don't, but no doubt their parents are worried about them. And school is going to start soon. I doubt Hermione wants to miss that," Tom said writing whatever it was that he was working on.

Harry grinned slightly then sighed, "I know, but I still don't want them to go."

"Well, tell you what," Tom said putting his quill down, "When they leave, I have another surprise for you."

Harry's ears went up, "Another one? What else can you possibly give me?" he asked fingering his engagement ring.

"Yes another one. Not as…exciting. Well, maybe it is depending on how you look at it."

"But it's a good one?"

"Yes, very good."

"Okay. I'm going to help Ron and Hermione pack then," Harry said and left the room.

xxx

When Harry arrived at Ron's room, Hermione was in there with him, "Hey."

"Hi Harry," Hermione said folding a shirt and putting it into Ron's trunk.

"Are you already packed?"

"Yes. Even though I tried going as slowly as I could," she sighed, "Can't deny the inevitable."

"Yeah I know," Harry said settling himself on the bed.

"I don't want to go back to school," Ron whined stuffing more clothes into his trunk while Hermione pulled them back out and folded them neatly.

Harry laughed, "That was actually one of Tom's reason's for sending you back," Harry straightened his back and put on a patronizing tone, "One's education is very important," he giggled.

"Tom is right. It is important. But what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Tom has been teaching me and if not him then Sevvie or Lucius."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. They are pretty good teachers if they are not wishing my death with every breath."

Ron laughed, "No kidding. I think I like Snape a little bit more now. Not a lot, mind you, just a little."

They laughed again, "Yeah. I think he's just misunderstood," Harry said, "Then again he doesn't do anything to impress us either."

"Harry?" Came a voice from down the hall and they all turned toward the door, "Ah. There you are."

"Right here Ray," Harry said happily from his position on the bed.

"Good. You guys packed?" Ray asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron said snapping his trunk closed.

"Regrettably," Hermione added.

Ray laughed, "Who would have thought. You don't want to leave the Dark Lord's house."

"Yeah I know. But Tom's a nice guy," Ron said.

"And we trust him to take care of Harry," Hermione said.

"Aw, you guys," Harry said flattening his ears and flipping his tail side to side. In return Hermione scratched his ears.

"Well, if you're done I'll take your stuff down and you can say your good byes," Ray said and taking Ron's trunk, he left.

"Time goes by so fast when you're having fun, huh. Well shall we?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said and they set off down the hall and down the stairs chatting.

"Everyone ready to leave?" Tom asked coming into the hall way.

"Yes," Ron and Hermione replied.

"Okay then."

"Where are you going to take us?" Hermione asked.

"Diagon Ally. Someone should see you there," Tom answered.

"Ah," she turned to Harry with a shrug of her shoulders, "I guess this is it."

Harry sniffed and mewed softly, curling his tail around himself. Hermione immediately wrapped him up in her arms and hugged him tight. "You write to us okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay."

She pulled away abruptly, holding Harry out at arms length "And you must, absolutely _must_ send us pictures of the twins when they are born, okay?" It wasn't really a question.

Harry laughed, "Definitely." She hugged him again and stepped back to give Ron his turn.

Ron stepped forward and hugged him, "Take care of yourself, mate. The twins too."

"I will."

Rabastan and Rodolphus came in grinning happily swinging their arms, "Ready Freddie!"

Ron stepped back and frowned, "Fred is my brother."

Rodolphus out on a thoughtful look, "Oh yeah huh!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. Hermione smiled and looked over at Tom, "Thanks for having us over."

"It was a pleasure," Tom replied.

"Oh and thanks for letting me borrow these books," Hermione said gesturing to the bag of books at her feet, "I'll owl them back when I'm done."

"No rush. I've read them at least twice."

Harry scoffed, "More like ten times over."

"Quiet you," Tom scolded playfully.

"Whatever. Keep him out of trouble," Hermione said pointing at Harry.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I know you."

"I only get into trouble because of him," Harry exclaimed jerking his thumb at Tom.

"He's got you there," Ron commented.

"Don't you worry, Hermione," Tom said wrapping an arm around Harry and sliding a hand into his hair to stroke an ear, making Harry melt into his side, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Okay."

Both Ron and Hermione had their stuff shrunk and after their last goodbyes, they left.

xxx

"I wonder how long we have to wait," Ron said as he walked along Diagon Alley with Hermione.

"I don't know. Someone is bound to spot us," she said looking around for a familiar face.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, they heard someone calling their names. They turned and saw the ever vibrant pink haired person they had grown to love.

"Ron! Hermione!" Tonks gasped leaning over to catch her breath.

"Tonks. It's nice to see you," Hermione said pleasantly.

"Nice- wha?" she looked around to see who was watching and lowered her voice, "You guys were kidnapped!"

"We were?" Ron asked.

"Yes! By you-know-who and- Hey!" Tonks exclaimed, "Wait. How did you escape?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. Let's get you two out of here," Tonks said looking around again and taking both their arms, apparated them to headquarters.

xxx

"Professor!" Tonks cried as they walked into Grimmauld Place, "I found them! I- whoa!"

Ron and Hermione stifled laughs as she tripped over the coat stand and Ron helped her to her feet. Mrs. Weasley, hearing the call, burst out of the kitchen where the Order was gathered and looked around wildly, "Oh Ron!" she cried when she spotted him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mum!" Ron gasped patting her on the back, "Can't. Breathe." She let go of him and hugged Hermione, then went back to hugging Ron. "Geez, Mum. I'm fine."

"Oh. I can't believe it. You're here," Mrs. Weasley said fluttering her hands about him looking for any injuries. It was then that she took in their clothes. Instead of the rags she was expecting they were dressed in new, clean, firmly pressed expensive clothing. She furrowed her brow in confusion but ushered them into the kitchen.

"Ron. Hermione," Dumbledore stated getting up. He looked them over briefly, "I'm glad to see you are alright."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ron asked sitting down.

"Why? You were kidnapped?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Ron said sheepishly.

"Can you please explain your assessment, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Uh…"

"We went to see Harry," Hermione filled in.

"Harry?" Remus perked up.

"Yeah. Tom had us kidnapped as a gift for Harry."

"Tom?" Kingsley questioned.

"V-Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Whatever you want to call him," Ron said with a shrug, though he couldn't help but trip over the title of "Voldemort". A life's time of fearing the punishment of uttering the name of He Who Must Not Be Named would naturally still have some effect regardless of recent changes in said Dark Lord's behavior.

"So you were with Harry this whole time?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yup."

"How is he?" Remus asked.

"Oh. He's fine," Hermione said.

"Except for his hormones. He would just start crying and yelling out of the blue," Ron shuttered, "Scary."

"It was not. Well maybe a little. But Tom took care of it."

"Yeah. He's huge too," Ron added gesturing with his hands.

"He said he's due in like a month. Oh! We have pictures!" Hermione exclaimed digging into her pockets; "Here!" she passed them out.

"Whoa!" Bill commented

"Told you," Ron said with a grin.

"They're not moving," Charlie said looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Well, it's from a muggle camera, and they don't move. Ron and I, with the help of Tom, got Harry a camera for his birthday," Hermione explained.

"Ah. I see."

"Is this?" Tonks asked holding up a picture of a smiling man with blue-red specked eyes.

"Yeah. That's Tom. Harry took that picture of him when he wasn't paying attention," Hermione said.

"He doesn't…_look_ mean," Tonks commented.

"That's because he's trying to delude you," Moody growled and snatched the picture out of her hands.

"He's not," Ron said, "He's actually pretty nice. But ugh, do not get him talking about natural magic. It took him and Hermione forever to shut up."

"It did not," Hermione said outraged, "But he knows so much."

"Well he is the Dark Lord, of course he knows a lot. And yeah, you did. Even Harry said so," Ron stated.

"Yeah well…" she struggled. Ron grinned. "Anyways! Harry is fine."

"Hermione? What is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked holding up another picture.

"OH! I forgot to tell you. Harry's getting married!"

"What!?" everyone gasped.

"Yup. That's Harry's ring," Hermione said pointing at the picture, "Tom proposed when we were there. It was so romantic!"

"There she goes again," Ron sighed shaking his head at Hermione's dreamy look.

"He really…asked him to marry him? The Dark Lord?" Remus asked.

"Yes. It is so obvious that Tom loves him. They are really happy with each other," Hermione said. "Harry said I could help with the wedding and he really hopes you're all okay with this and will possibly consider coming," she said looking at Remus.

"Well…It's a lot to take in, and I'll have to really see it with my own eyes to understand, but I can see that they are happy" Remus said looking down at the picture that was passed to him, "As for the wedding…I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ron and Hermione smiled, "He'll be happy to hear that."

"Is this Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh. Yeah. It is. Harry said that it slipped out that he's a spy so now Snape has to stay there and take care of Harry as punishment," Ron said.

Bill laughed, "That's got to be tough."

"Not anymore. They get along pretty well now."

"Really?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I guess Harry rubbed off on him."

"Harry does have that sort of personality," Dumbledore mused.

"He sure does," Hermione agreed.

"So he's really getting married?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. But it's going to be after the twins are born. He doesn't want to be fat on his wedding day. His words," Ron said with a laugh.

Everyone fell silent until Mrs. Weasley broke it, "Do you know what the twins names are going to be?"

"No!" Hermione huffed angrily and crossed her arms, "He wouldn't tell us. Said it was going to be a surprise."

"Either that, or he doesn't have one yet," Ron said.

"Maybe."

"Too bad we can't be there when they are born," Ron said leaning his head on his hand.

"But he said he'd send pictures," Hermione said.

"More like you threatened him," Ron smirked.

"Whatever."

"I suppose we don't have to worry about Mr. Potter's safety anymore," Kingsley said.

"Nope. He's perfectly fine," Hermione said.

"Still, we shouldn't trust him. He could be up to something and you two could be playing right into his hands," Moody said. Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"What about the war? What is he doing?" Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"We don't know. Tom's been pretty busy taking care of Harry to really do anything. And Harry doesn't know either because he wants nothing to do with the war," Hermione answered.

"So we have no idea what he's planning if anything?" Remus asked.

"If he was, we didn't see anything. Nothing big at least. He was gone in his office a lot when we where there."

"So he is planning something," Moody said gruffly.

"I don't know," Ron said with a shrug, "Doesn't mean he's going to do anything. It could be for Harry."

"That's right," Hermione put in.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Dumbledore said, "We can never truly know what Tom is thinking." Everyone agreed, even grudgingly Ron and Hermione. "We'll be on our guard and have a plan of action just in case Harry turns out to be in any danger," he added, "Although. I do not think we will need it."

* * *

**Okay. So Ron and Hermione are back homw with news of Harry's condition and all that. And now Tom has another surprise. Anyone want to guess? Review and lets find out! I'll have the next chapter will be out soon. How soon? Very soon...**

**Oh! And thank you to all of you who sent in names for the twins, they were very helpful. I have the names all picked out and ready to be revealed when the twins are born. You guys are so much help!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	17. Chapter 17

**Told you the next chapter was going to be up soon. Aren't you proud. I know I am. It's kind of hard typing all this out. I have weird hours in the computer lab. Type a little here a little there and so on. It takes a while. Anyways, Continue on...**

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 17**

Back at Riddle Manor, Harry had been wandering around the house aimlessly after Ron and Hermione left bored out of his mind, when Tom found him in the hall way and lead him back to the play room. He slowly lowered himself down on the couch when they got there and relaxed back against the cushions, "I feel like I'm going to burst."

Tom chuckled and placed his hands on Harry's stomach lovingly, "Only a month or so left."

Harry nodded, "Excited?"

"Yeah. And nervous…scared."

"Me too," Harry said softly, "I hope I'll be a good mother."

"I know you will," Tom said kissing the top of his head.

"You will too, a father I mean." Tom nodded and they fell silent. "So…where's my surprise?" he asked after a while.

"Be patient. I'll tell you soon."

"When?"

"Mmm…later today."

"Really?"

"Yes. But for now I have to get some things done," Tom said getting up.

"Aww. Okay then. Kiss?"

Tom smiled and leaned down to give him one, but turned into several. Finally he took Harry's arms from around his neck and placed them on his tummy, "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Tom smoothed Harry's ears back one last time then left. Harry sighed as he watched him go and leaned back more into the cushions. "It's too quiet now."

"I know. But it won't be soon," Ray said giving him the remote so Harry could turn on the TV, "Better rest while you can."

"Yeah" Harry said fondly rubbing his stomach. He looked around and spotted Snape in the shadows of the wall, "Sevvie sit over here," he said patting the spot next to him.

Severus frowned as he made his way over, "I can sit on the couch now?"

"Yes but if you do something I don't like you're back on the floor."

Severus nodded and sat stiffly next to Harry on the couch.

"Oh come on, relax. I only bite if I'm angry."

Ray chuckled, "_Just_ when you're angry?"

"Well I do at other times, but I don't think you want to know."

Ray paled, "T-That wasn't what I was talking about."

"No? Oh well. Can you put Lion King on?"

xxx

The next few hours until dinner were spent watching Disney movies and Harry napping.

"Are you going to give me my surprise now?" Harry asked Tom during dinner.

"Yes. After dinner," Tom said, "Don't scarf your food."

"But I want it," Harry pouted.

"Be patient. It's not going anywhere."

"Fine," Harry said, but still ate his fish sticks with honey a little faster.

When they were done, Tom took Harry to his office for some privacy.

"Where is it?"

"It's not a physical thing," Tom said leading him over to the love seat.

"It's not?"

"No."

Harry's ears drooped slightly, "Oh…well what is it then?"

"Well…"

"Is it big?"

"Yes. Catastrophic even." Harry's ears picked up a bit, but he said nothing. Waiting. Tom took a deep breath and let it out. "For the last few months, you've obviously known something has been going on, and there has. I did a lot of thinking and I've decided…to give up the war."

Harry's eyes widened, "You-you're giving up?"

"Yes. I've already taken steps in that direction."

"T-then all the meetings…"

Tom nodded, "That's what they've been about. I've been meeting with old contacts. Calling in old favors. Releasing them from contracts and all that."

"And your Death Eaters?"

"They know. I'll be releasing them, I hope, with full pardons and no relation to me. The dark mark will disappear and they will be free to do what they will."

"You're giving up? After all this time? Not that I'm not happy--_ecstatic_ even, but…why?" Harry exclaimed.

"I really don't want the twins to grow up in a world where there is a war or to know that their father is a killer."

"You would give up everything for them? For me?" Harry asked eyes glistening.

"Yes I would. And I am."

Harry's tears over flowed and he reached for Tom to give him a hug, "You are…I don't even know what you are. I didn't think you'd ever give it up."

"I wasn't, but things have changed," Tom said sliding his hands around Harry's stomach, "I have something to protect now." He paused, "Also…" he looked down at his hands caressing Harry's stomach, "I understand now what I have been doing all these years. Killing people…destroying their families… Now that I have a family of my own, or even if it were just someone that I _actually really care about_… I can see how…very _wrong_ I was. And…I'm sorry." He looked up at Harry hoping he could convey the deeper meaning of his words.

Harry glanced down, "People are not going to just forgive you just because you say you're sorry. I mean, their loved ones are gone forever."

"I understand," Tom whispered.

"But with time they will heal and I think it will be okay," Harry said with a small smile.

Tom smiled back, "I guess they are going to need a lot of time."

"Oh yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well once Lord Voldemort is gone I hope it will be easier."

"It will be. At least until the next terror comes up."

"I won't have anything to do with that."

"I hope not," Harry laughed, "So how far have you gotten?"

"Up until the point where I need…assistance."

"From who?"

Tom frowned, "Dumbledore," he said flatly.

"Dumbledore? Why?"

"Well the only way I can get immunity for my followers, at least some of them, is to get the cooperation with the Ministry and I can't just waltz in there myself."

"Ah. I see. So you need Dumbledore as the in between."

"Exactly."

"You said 'some of them' why not all?"

"Because some of them…are not cooperating with me and are too far gone in the dark arts. Others I just don't like. So I'm going to give them up to the Ministry as a sort of…gift or exchange if you will."

"Huh…" Harry said in thought.

"One of them was to be Bella," Tom continued, "But…you know what happened to her." Harry nodded with a glare. "And there is to be-"

"Wormtail!" Harry interrupted eagerly.

"Yes. And Macnir and a few others."

"You really have this all thought out don't you?"

"Yes. I have," Tom confirmed.

"Wow…That's all I can say. This is…great."

"Then you like your surprise?" Tom asked.

"Yes! No more war! No more dying and worrying."

"Exactly. That way we can sit back and raise our kittens."

Harry giggled, "You said it again."

"Shut up," Tom said fondly and kissed the side of his head.

Harry giggled again and snuggled the best he could against Tom, "No more war. Just peace and quiet… I can't wait."

"Me too."

* * *

**Aww. How cute. So Tom is going to give up the war. Finally! Good job to those of you who got it right. Thanks to Krad my beta who helped me edit this chapter and all the other ones too. I give you two thumbs up! Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! And It will be a long one, I hope.**

**Also, I'm going to try and put updates on my progress with my fics up on my profile if any of you have noticed. That way you know how far I've gotten.**

**phoenixmaiden**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess what! I have over 900 reviews!! This is awesome. I feel so loved! Thanks everytone for sticking with me. Keep them coming!**

**Okay the moment you've all been waiting for is here at last! I worked hard to get this out to you all and here it is!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 18**

Over the next few weeks, Tom started to notice that Harry was disappearing more and more as was Raymond and Severus.

"Just let him be," he said one afternoon when a worried Ray came in with news of Harry's unknown whereabouts, "He's probably in his nest. Preparing himself."

"Is he?"

Tom nodded, "Yes. I saw him taking your comforter out of your room earlier."

"So that's where it went. I thought the house elves were cleaning it."

"Nope. It was Harry."

"I thought he was done with all that."

"Apparently not."

"Yes well. I'm going to keep looking. Have to be on alert."

"Thank you Raymond."

Ray nodded and left.

Not a minute later did a pair of ears and then a head peak around the corner. Tom looked up and then back down at his papers then did a double take. "Harry?" The green eyes blinked at him and continued to stare. "Did you need something?" Harry pulled his head back and appeared in the doorway, fidgeting slightly, "What's wrong?" Tom asked sitting up.

Harry shook his head and walked stiffly into the room stopping in front of his desk.

"Is it the twins?"

Again Harry shook his head and came around his desk and took his hand and tugged on it slightly.

Tom got the hint and got up, "Do you want to show me something?"

Harry said nothing only led him out of his office and down the hall where he stopped and looked up at him.

"It's in here?" Tom asked confused.

Harry again said nothing and opened the door to the library. He walked past the empty tables and over to the very end of the rows of books and led Tom down the row. He walked down a few paces and stopped, looked back at him then kept going. Harry did this a few times, wandering through the maze of book shelves. Though he was confused to where they were going, Tom wisely kept silent.

At last, Harry stopped at the back of the library and hesitated, letting his hand go he turned around and looked up at him. Then he turned around and headed down the length of the wall and into a dark corner.

It was then that he knew what Harry was showing him. His nest.

Harry gently rearranged things and then he laid himself down among the various items he had found around the house.

Tom quietly approached and knelt by his side, "This is where you've been hiding huh? It's a good place." Harry beamed with pride. "Why are you showing me?"

Harry squirmed slightly, "I didn't want too. Something in me wants to pack up and move right now. I'm not supposed to show you, at least, I don't think so. I-It's complicated."

"It's the cat in you," Tom said in understanding.

"Yeah. I guess. But the kittens are going to come soon. I can feel it and I know I can't deliver them myself so…"

"You showed me," Tom finished and Harry nodded back. Tom gently scratched Harry's ears, "You did a brave thing. I'm proud."

Harry gave him a small smile and looked down at his hands. Tom could tell he was slightly restless, but was holding back.

"You said soon, how soon?"

"Very soon," Harry answered back sliding his hands over his stomach, "They keep moving around."

"I'm going to have to tell Albert to be on standby," Tom said thoughtfully. Harry nodded his consent, fiddling with a part of a blanket.

"I'm also going to have to tell Raymond and Severus where you are." Harry's head shot up in alarm. "Not," Tom backtracked, "Not exactly where, just the general area. Here in the library. That way they know where you are if you need anything."

Harry though for a minute, "Okay. I guess I can handle that."

"Good." Tom shifted himself so that he was lying down next to Harry, "Hm. It's more comfortable than I thought."

Harry giggled feeling himself relax, "Isn't it?"

"I could fall asleep here," Tom sighed getting comfortable.

"I do all the time," Harry said lying back further.

"I can see why. I can't believe you have all this stuff."

"I know. I just started collecting and I couldn't stop."

Tom nodded and looked around. He tugged on the sleeve of a familiar shirt and looked up at Harry. Harry blushed and grabbed it and stuffed it under him. "You do know you have to put everything back right."

"Yeah I know. I'm not looking forward to that."

Tom chuckled and looked over at Harry who had his eyes closed, "Feeling okay now?"

"Yeah. I mean, you are the father, so it's okay for you to know."

"Good. Unless there's something you're not telling me," Tom said teasingly.

"No!" Harry exclaimed laughing, "Just you."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Harry giggled and snuggled into his side, "Do you have anything to do today?"

"Nope." came Tom's muffled reply from his neck, "Absolutely nothing" he said and snaked his arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer.

"Okay." Harry said sleepily and cuddled into him and they fell asleep.

xxx

After that day, they fell into a routine. Harry would stay in his nest and Ray and Severus would stay in the front of the library doing whatever. He would call them if he needed something and they would leave it on the table and Harry would go and get it, then go back. Only Tom was allowed back there and sometimes he would join Harry for a nap if he was free.

It was during this routine four days later that a complication disturbed it.

Harry was walking down the aisles in the library happily sipping his glass of milk that Ray had gotten him when a gut retching pain struck him. He dropped his glass where it broke, spilling his milk everywhere. His hand clutched his stomach. Harry gasped in pain and held on until it subsided. _What the hell was that?_ He thought _Are the twins okay?_ He started to feel around his stomach and when one of them kicked he sighed in relief.

He then felt something wet sliding down his thighs and soaking his pants. _Oh God. That's not milk._ Harry didn't know how, but he knew that his water just broke. "Ray," he called out tentatively trying not to panic as he carefully walked around the shattered glass and to his nest. No matter how many times they practiced this, he was suddenly clueless as to what he should do.

"Yeah?" came Ray's answer.

"Ray!" he cried out in alarm as another wave of pain came.

Two chairs scraping across the floor was heard, "Harry what is it?"

"RAY!!!!!" he screamed as he doubled over in pain, "G-GET TOM!!!!"

Ray almost stopped breathing when he realized what was happening, then sprang into action, "Severus, get to him, I'll go get Tom," he barely saw his nod as he ran out the door and down the hall to Tom's office.

"Raymond? What's wrong?" Tom asked looking up from his paper work.

"Harry-" Ray panted out of breath, "Harry is going into labor!"

Tom's eyes widened and he lurched up banging his knee on his desk, "Fuck!" he cried out. Ray's eyebrows went up in shock but quickly covered it; Tom was not one to lose control. Tom rushed past him and out the door calling behind him, "Get Albert over here."

Ray nodded to himself, "Right. Albert," and rushed to get the healer.

Tom arrived at the library and immediately heard screaming from the back, "TOM!!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted and went down the familiar route to Harry's nest. Getting there he saw Harry bent over clutching his stomach with Severus by his side.

Harry looked up and panted with his eyes squinted in pain. When the pain went away, he opened his eyes. He reached out his hand toward him, "Tom," he whimpered.

"I'm right here," Tom said taking the offered hand.

"Contractions are five minutes apart," Severus said, "They want to come out, and now."

Tom nodded, "Albert is on his way, love, okay?"

"Allie?"

"Yes. Just hang in there."

Harry nodded, then forced himself to breathe slowly for a few minutes before doubling over again, crying out as another wave of pain hit him. He squeezed Tom's hand tight.

"It's going to be alright," Tom tried to reassure him.

"Alright?!" _You_ try going through this," Harry snapped at him and doubled over again.

"Three minutes," Severus said.

"Alright. Where the hell is Albert," Tom asked.

Harry shook his head to clear it, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright," Tom said kissing his hand.

"Tom!"

Tom lifted his head and looked to his left where he knew the front of the library was. "Back here Albert. Go to the far end then go left, right, right, left and all the way down."

A moment of running footsteps and Albert came around the corner with Ray behind him. Albert assessed the situation with interest and then set to work. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Three minutes," Severus repeated as Harry went through another one.

"Wow. These two sure want to come out."

"No kidding," Harry panted, "Hi Allie."

"Hello Harry. How are you doing?"

"Not bad," Harry said through gritted teeth as another contraction ripped through him.

"Two minutes."

"Alright. I need hot water and lots of towels," Albert said taking things out of the bag that he had brought with him.

"I'll get it," Ray said jumping up and ran off. No one stopped him to tell him that he could have conjured it, they were all on edge.

Tom noticed that it was getting crowded and turned to Severus, "Help me move this," he said letting go of Harry's hand and taking out his wand. Together they moved a book shelf over, widening the space. Tom took some of the pillows and blankets and moved them so the nest was more spread out and Harry could settle in more, plus there was now more room to work in.

While they waited on Ray with the water and towels, they prepared a make shift cradle out of items in the nest for the twins to lay in when they came out and also took off Harry's pants and undergarments and put a blanket over him to cover his lower half.

"Spread your legs, it will help with the pain," Albert said and Harry did as he was told. Harry sighed and laid back after another contraction.

"They've slowed down," Severus said looking down at his pocket watch.

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Nothing," Albert reassured, "Giving birth usually takes a while. They'll start up again soon."

"Oh. Ok. So nothing is wrong with them?"

"No nothing's wrong. It's like…they're resting, regaining their strength until they can really start pushing."

"Oh," Harry paled.

"I'm back," Ray said carrying a big tin and towels. He took the towels out of the tin and filled it with water with his wand.

"Don't heat it just yet, we don't need it right now," Albert said.

Ray nodded and knelt down beside Harry, "How you doing?"

"I'm okay, the pain's slowed down. For now at least."

"Good. So…what now?"

"Now," Albert said sitting back on his heel, "We wait."

xxx

For the next six hours the contractions came and went waking Harry from his slumber, only for him to go back to sleep afterwards. The men around him talked quietly about various things, trying to fill in the time until the twins were ready to come out.

Tom was lying down beside Harry still holding his hand and the other on his stomach feeling his children moving around inside. He jumped when Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up clutching his stomach.

"Oh God that hurts," Harry said settling back and closing his eyes

"I know it does, but it will be over soon," Tom said. Harry smiled then cried out in pain again.

"They're getting closer again," Severus said.

"Ahh!" Harry cried out again then squeezed his eyes shut, "It hurts," he said and cried out again. Harry froze momentarily, then screamed even louder in pain.

"What's happening?" Tom asked sitting up.

Albert checked Harry's stomach, "They're descending."

"What?" Ray asked incredulously.

"They're looking for a way out," Albert explained.

"Oh."

Harry panted in between contractions and glared at Tom, "This is your fault," he snarled then doubled over in pain again. Tom blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend why he was being yelled at.

"Okay Harry," Albert said sterilizing his utensils and his hands, "I'm going to have to do a procedure to get them out okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay," he said weakly.

Albert nodded and made a tear in the sheet to expose Harry's belly. He put a towel that had been dipped into the hot water over his stomach to ease the pain and placed a numbing spell over the area, "Alright ready?"

"Yes."

Albert removed the towel off to the side and picked up his scalpel and leaned forward to make the incision.

Harry saw the knife and panicked, "W-Wait!"

Albert paused and looked up at him questioningly.

"It's not going to hurt them right?"

"No. I'm just creating an opening for them, since you don't…have the proper parts for child birth."

Harry blushed and nodded. Then looked away as Albert continued on with the procedure. He winced as he felt something pinch him but refused to look.

"When I tell you too, I want you to push okay?" Albert said.

"Okay," Harry said and looked up at Tom who looked a little pale, "Is everything okay?"

Tom glanced down at him, "Yeah. It's okay."

"Do you see them?"

"No," Tom said, '_Just a lot of blood', _he thought seeing it all over Albert's gloves. He felt a tugging on his hand and he looked down again.

"You're not going to pass out on me are you?" Harry joked lightly.

"No. I'm not going to pass out," he smiled.

"Good," Harry panted and squeezed his hand as another contraction came.

"Okay. Push!" Albert said and Harry obeyed, "Again. Push!"

"Ahhhhh!" he cried out in pain as he pushed harder, "I'm going to kill you!" he cried out at Tom as he clutched his hand tighter.

"Alright," Tom agreed not really knowing what he was agreeing to, "You're doing fine."

"Almost there," Albert said, "Push."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ray said looking a little green, but he scooted a little closer anyways. "I see a head!" he then said excitedly and Tom moved over to see.

"Once more Harry."

Harry pushed hard crying out until a loud cry rent the air.

"And…it's a boy."

Harry laughed in joy as Albert held him up to see, "It's out son," he said to Tom.

"Yes. It is," Tom said kissing his hand.

Albert tied off and snipped the umbilical cord then handed the new born to Severus to get cleaned up while he got ready to deliver the next one. "One more Harry." Harry nodded and got ready, "Okay. Push." Harry pushed and pushed some more until a second cry penetrated the excited air around them. "And here's your daughter," Albert said holding her up.

"She's so small," he whispered tiredly.

"Girls tend to be smaller than boys, but she'll grow," Albert said before cutting the umbilical cord again and handed her to Ray.

"This one sure has a pair of lungs," he commented taking her over to Severus to get cleaned up.

Harry laughed and looked up loving into Tom's eyes, "They're here."

"Yes they are," Tom said trying to see his twins over Albert's shoulder.

"Alright," Albert said flicking his wand and cleaning up all the blood, "You're all sealed up. And healthy. I'm going to check on your twins and then they can meet their mommy and daddy."

"Thank you Allie."

"It isn't a problem. I'm glad I was able to take part in such an extraordinary moment." He said and went to check on the newborns.

"I feel so empty," Harry said putting his hands on his nearly flat stomach.

"You look empty," Tom said with a smile. He looked up when he saw Albert approaching with a bundle in his arms.

"Are they okay?" Harry asked sitting up with the help of Tom.

"Perfectly healthy with all ten fingers and toes...with a few a few additions."

Harry's ears perked up, "Is something wrong with them?"

Albert shook his head with a chuckle, "See for yourself," he said and placed a blue bundle in Harry's arms while Ray placed a pink one in Tom's

Harry gasped as he looked down at his new baby boy, "He has my ears!" he exclaimed, his own soft ebony ears twitching as he looked over at his little girl and saw she had them as well.

"Little tails too," Ray said happily

"I guess I know where they got that from," Tom said in awe.

Harry smiled and nodded, "They're beautiful." Tom nodded numbly staring down at his baby girl.

"Yeah. It's just…I knew they were in there and they were coming out, but…it's still…"

"Shocking?"

"Yes. I never thought I would ever be holding a baby. My baby," he looked over at Harry who was smiling, "Our baby. Babies." he then corrected touching a tiny ear with the tip of his finger on his baby boy's head.

Harry smiled and leaned his head against Tom's chest and shifted the blue bundle in his arms so that he was next to his sister. Cuddled together they were sleeping quietly, content and calm as can be. Harry smiled wider, on the verge of tears. "Welcome to the world, Raja and Felix."

* * *

**Ha! And there you have it the twins are here!** **Sorry if its a little off or anything, I know nothing about the birthing process. Only that there's alot of screaming and pushing. Scary.**

**As for the names Raja is a girl name in Hindi it means hope. And Felix of course means luck or successful. I thought it was fitting with Harry and Tom's past.**

**Review please! Thanks!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes! Another update! OMG I'm so hyper right now *bounces off the walls* I have nothing to say, Just go read, O yeah. Krad says Hi! *bounces some more*****

* * *

**

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione was sitting in her bedroom at headquarters reading one of the books that she had borrowed when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione!"

"Over here, Ron!"

"Hermione," came Ron's voice getting louder, "Hermione!"

"Ron keep it down, I'm right here," Hermione said closing her book and glaring at the boy in her doorway.

He ignored her and held up an envelope, "It's from Harry."

Hermione got up and snatched the letter out of his hand and looked at the writing on the front, "This isn't Harry's writing."

"It's not?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on Ronald. You've knows Harry for seven years. You would think you would know his handwriting." Ron looked away and muttered something intangible. "It's probably from Tom," she continued and settled down to read.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger,_

_I know Harry promised to write to you when the twins were born, but he is currently resting and hasn't had the time to write. He's been on his feet a lot and it's now just kicking in, so I took up the job. Mostly at Harry's pleading…and I admit that I want to tell you too._

_It was a long wait. Harry went into labor sometime in the morning, I don't remember. I don't think I looked at the time. I was in my office but Raymond and Severus were in the library where Harry was. Oh. I didn't tell you. I found out where Harry's nest was. It was in the back of the library, hidden in a corner. Anyways, at 10:48 PM Wednesday August 17__th__ Felix Sirius Riddle was born at 8.19 pounds, 20.20 inches. And at 10:52 PM Raja Molly Riddle was born at 7.93 pounds, 20.35 inches. The twins are both completely healthy and have all ten fingers and toes. They cried of course when they came out, and they certainly have a pair of lungs. They're perfect all around._

_As you can see in the pictures that I sent along with this letter, they have a few added additions to them. They both have little cat ears and their tails are hidden amongst the blankets. There's no fur on them yet so they are just little pieces of flesh on their heads and a longer one for their tail, but it should grow in a few weeks or so. From what I can see of the little wisps of hair on their heads it's black just like both Harry and I. They are identical twins except for their eyes. They both have Heterochromia. For Felix, his right eye is blue and the left is green and Raja has the opposite right is green and left is blue. There's nothing wrong with them, they just came out that way. It came as a shock, but we love them all the same. Harry likes to say that they have both of us in them. I like to think so too, but not all of me if you catch my drift._

_Harry is just fine just a little tired and is catching up on his rest. He's going to need it. We both do according to Albert, the healer you met while you were here. We are ecstatic that the twins are finally here, but we're not looking forward to the days of no sleep. But that is part of the package, so we'll manage somehow. Harry refused to move them from the nest for the first couple of days but we eventually moved them to the nursery upstairs and everything has settled down now for now at least. The only problem right now is that Harry keeps locking me out of the nursery, but I guess that is just his instinct to protect them. It will let up soon. I hope._

_I've been rambling. I'm sorry, I don't usually do that but I can't help it. That's it for now. Harry will write to you when he's better rested. I'm sorry this is late in coming, we'll keep you updated._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Riddle_

_PS. There is a letter attached to this one as you have obviously noticed. If you would give that to Dumbledore it would be much appreciated._

Hermione squealed as she finished the letter and picked up the pictures, "Aw! They're so cute!"

"I wish I could have been there," Ron said taking the offered picture from Hermione.

"Me too. Look I see an ear!" she said pointing it out.

"Yeah. Look at their eyes."

They continued to "ooh" and "aww" at the pictures for a while until there were no more pictures.

"Tom really seems like a happy father. Really excited," Hermione said picking up the letter again and scanning it.

"No kidding. He kept going on and on."

"Oh shush," Hermione said, but smiled because she knew it was true.

"I wonder why he's writing to Dumbledore," Ron said taking the letter from her, "I thought he hated him."

"I don't know, but we should give it to him. Is he here?"

"No. He's supposed to be coming in a bit though, for a meeting."

"Alright. We'll give it to him then and tell everyone the good news."

xxx

"…and these picture came with it. The one on the left is Felix Sirius and the one on the right is Raja Molly."

"H-He named his daughter after me?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking down at one of the pictures.

"Looks like it," Ron said with a grin, "Sirius too."

She gazed at the pictures of the twins and promptly burst into tears. Mr. Weasley immediately went to comfort her. "H-He named her…" she wailed.

"They look like healthy babies," Tonks said leaning over Remus' shoulder to look at them too, "Their eyes are a little weird though."

"That's funny coming from you,' Charlie joked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think it makes them unique," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you would think having ears and tails would make them unique enough, they had to throw that in there too," Ron said.

"Yeah…but they're still cute."

"I didn't say they weren't," Ron laughed, "Poor Harry, not even his kids can be normal."

Everyone laughed.

"Who's the healer that is mentioned here?" Remus asked.

"Oh Albert? He's Tom's old friend from school," Hermione replied.

"Hmm…Albert Mitchell, Slytherin. I remember him. Very talented," Dumbledore mused thoughtfully, "Used to hang out with Tom and his crowd, but never truly converted over to his cause."

"He's not going to get in trouble is he?"

"No, Ms. Granger. He was only there to help Harry with his pregnancy. That is what healers do," Dumbledore said setting down the letter.

"Good, because he's really nice and well, he's obviously gained Tom's approval if he's a 'friend.'"

"Where is he at in here?" Bill asked, "It looks like…laundry."

"Oh. I think that's his nest. Tom said that it was in the library," Ron said.

"His nest?"

"Yeah. Cats make nests when they are going to give birth," Hermione said, "Harry is no different."

"Ohhh. I get it."

"Ms. Granger. This said there was a letter attached for me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Oh yeah," she pulled the letter out of her back pocket, "Here it is professor."

"Thank you," he said kindly and settled back to read it.

"What's he writing to Dumbledore for?" Charlie whispered to Ron who shrugged.

The chatter quieted down in suspense of Dumbledore's reaction to what the letter said. As he read the letter Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Finally he put down the letter.

"What did it say?" Ron blurted out. Hermione shot him a look, "I-I mean," he blushed and ducked his head, "Can you tell us what he said?"

Dumbledore folded his hands together and kept his eyes on the paper before rising them, "It seems," he stated, eyes twinkling madly, "that I have an answer to your question Arthur. As of this moment, Lord Voldemort is no more."

A collective gasp went around the room and chatter broke out again.

"What?"

"How can this be?"

"Did something happen?"

"Is it truly over?"

"What does that mean?"

Others were shocked into silence.

"Professor. I-Is he giving up?" Hermione asked and everyone fell silent to hear the answer.

"That is correct Ms. Granger. Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he has chosen to call himself now is giving up the war."

Cheers and shouts reverated throughout the house that would have been heard next door if it hadn't been for the charms in place. After years of living in fear, hope blossomed in the hearts of many and tears where shared amongst every one in that room.

"It's a trick!" Moody shouted slamming his hand on the table, "He's making us drop our guard so he can attack us!"

"Oh shut up Mad-Eye. Can't you be happy for once," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"It's a trap I tell you," he growled.

"No Alastor. It is not," Dumbledore said, "This paper was soaked in truth potion. He could not lie while writing this. The war is indeed over."

Moody glowered down at the table while everyone cheered again, "What does he want? He's bound to want something."

Everyone quieted down at the question and looked to Dumbledore. "There is indeed a list of requests-"

"I knew it!"

Dumbledore held up his hand and Moody stopped what would been a long tirade about constant vigilance, "I said requests Alastor, not demands."

"What does he request then?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore picked up the letter again, "They are all quite manageable with some cooperation," he said, "He will give up the war and his title in exchange for not being charged for his actions and to be left alone for the remainder of his days with his soon to be husband and children."

There was an outburst from the group but Dumbledore raised his hand again for silence, "He will also accept punishment that he deems reasonable. He also requests full pardons for his followers except for a select few that he will turn in to the ministry." Dumbledore put down the letter and folded his hands and looked around.

"Is that all?" Tonks asked.

"Well, there is a small matter of allowing his children to go to Hogwarts when they are ready. But that is not an issue. I will allow any child into my school no matter the parents."

Everyone looked at each other, "Well…it doesn't sound…too bad," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I mean he is giving up the war and accepting punishment."

"I think that was Harry's doing," Hermione said with a smile.

"Sounds like it," Ron agreed.

"Who is he turning in?" Remus asked.

"There is a list of names here but he is also accepting other names that are not on it, but we must tell him why."

"Okay. That's not bad," Mr. Weasley said, "That way the ones that need to be punished will get their due."

"True. It is not," Dumbledore said getting up, "I must take this to the minister. We have a lot to discuss."

Dumbledore departed and everyone else was left to celebrate.

* * *

**Okay so it is out. Tom is giving up the war. I wonder what Tom's punishment will be? He he I should know, I'm writing it.**

**Guess what! I'm 63 reviews away from 1000! Come on people give me some reviews! I need to fullfill my goal. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I have reached my goal, way over my goal actually. I have over 1050 reviews! And more coming in everyday! Thank you everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but I have a major case of writers block, but I beat it down with a stick and here it is! At the end of this chapter I have very important news so make sure you read the Author's note. Read on my wonderful readers!**

* * *

**Kitty Trouble**

**Chapter 20**

The next few days the Riddle household was bursting with activity. Tom and Harry found out various things about the twins, mostly what _not_ to do. Firstly that the twins did _not_ like to be apart and would start screaming their little heads off if they weren't within five feet of each other. That resulted in magically combining the two cribs they had in the nursery so they could sleep next to each other.

They had a crowd of people visit recently, mostly Tom's followers that wanted to see the twins. The result of this was Harry and Tom learning that the twins didn't like to be crowded around. That event turned out to be a twenty minute crying fest with everyone trying to get them to stop by doing all sorts of things like making faces and pushing toys (mainly of the Slytherin variety) into their faces. Everyone had to eventually leave and finally the crying had stopped.

Another thing was that if one of them started crying the other would start up to even if there was nothing wrong, they would do it solely because the other was. Tom was starting to think they were doing this on purpose.

During the moments where the twins were asleep Harry and Tom relaxed and took naps of their own.

"I didn't think this would be so hard," Tom muttered face down on their bed.

"Me neither," Harry said next to him sprawled out on his back, his ears folded back and his tail limp by his side. They were both exhausted. They hadn't had a full night's sleep in days. They kept waking up at various hours because of the twins. Any moment when it was quiet was bliss, but they usually didn't fall asleep. "Did you ever open that letter you got?"

Tom was silent a moment, "I don't think so," he felt around in his pocket and pulled it out. He stared at it tiredly and then pulled it open and pulled out two separate envelopes. "This one is for you," the said tossing it over where it landed on Harry's face.

Harry blew at it; it fluttered but didn't move, "Who's it from?" he asked reaching up slowly to take it off and hold it in front of him.

"I dunno."

Harry opened it and read it, "Oh. It's from Ron and Hermione."

"Mmm hmm?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "They want more pictures of the twins and want to see them in person. And they also say I quote _'When the hell did Tom decide to give up the war?'_ Not that they're complaining, everyone is ecstatic."

"Thought they would be," Tom said reading through his own letter.

"Who is yours from?"

"Dumbledore."

Harry rolled over lazily until he bumped against Tom and stayed there flush up against his side, "What's it say?" he asked putting his chin on his arm.

"The minister and him want to meet with me to discuss my requests," Tom answered letting the letter fall on the bed.

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yes, very good. I just hope it goes well."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I think it would be better for you to stay here. I don't think it will be safe at the moment."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry yawned.

"Of course I am." Harry hit him in the arm with the back of his hand. "Ow."

"I hope that hurt," Harry said and rolled over onto his back.

"It-" he looked over at Harry who watched him expectantly and he looked away quickly, "It did. It hurts. I think I'm going to get a bruise." He said, attempting to fill his normally deep yet melodious steady voice with dramatic woe.

Harry pushed him playfully and Tom rolled over onto his back to get away. Harry giggled and climbed on top of him, "That was a little overboard there."

"Was it? I thought so."

"You're so mean to me," Harry murmured with a smile brushing his lips gently over Tom's.

"Am I?" Tom asked sliding a hand over Harry's backside, pulling him closer, "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Harry shivered with delight and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips grazed each other lightly, teasingly. It had been a long time since the last time they were intimate and they were both craving each other badly. Harry let out a light moan as his mouth molded into Tom's with such familiarity. Tom rolled them over so he was on top and pressed his body into Harry's so that they fitted together nicely. Harry moaned again and opened his mouth for Tom's probing tongue; letting it dance along with his. They kissed deeply, letting their desire take over. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Tom released his mouth and started to kiss along the side of his neck. He purred in delight and arched into him, wrapping his tail around Tom's leg urging him to continue.

"It's been too long," Tom whispered as he slid his fingers up Harry's side and under his shirt.

Harry only groaned in response, "Hurry Tom. Before—"

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Tom dropped his head down on Harry's chest and sighed deeply; all desire and passion gone, leaving only exhaustion.

"Why now?" Harry whined wanting to cry himself.

"We better get them now before—"

"Waaahhhhhh!!"

"—the other one wakes up," Tom finished, cheerless inevitability audible in his voice. He rolled over and sat up rubbing eyes.

Harry sat up groggily and made his way to the door that led to the nursery, Tom following right behind him. "What's the matter my kittens?" he cooed when he reached the crib. The wailing stopped and the twins sniffled lightly and blinked sleepily up at him with dark long lashes. Harry reached down and scooped them up into his arms. "Are you hungry? Is that it? I bet it is," he said sitting down in the rocking chair. "Tom would you…"

Tom nodded, "I'll be right back," he said and left the room.

"Daddy's going to go get your food, okay? Just wait a minute," Harry said and the twins swayed their tails and mewed up at him. "Oh you're both so cute! Yes you are!" he cooed nuzzling them, "Mommy loves you, you know that. Very much. I used to talk to you when you were still inside me, do you recognize my voice?"

Felix yawned and looked around blinking his blue-green eyes sleepily at his sister across from him, then looked up at his mother and mewed.

"You do, don't you Felix?"

"Are you talking to them again?" Tom asked coming back into the room holding two warm bottles of milk.

"Of course. I want them to know who I am," Harry said and adjusted them so that they were upright, "Look Raja, Felix. It's Daddy."

The twins facing forward saw Tom walk into the room and they wagged their tails slightly.

"See they know you," Harry said happily.

Tom smiled and gave one of the bottles to Harry and took Raja out of his arms, "Do you know me sweetheart?" he asked her. Raja mewed and wrapped her tail around his wrist and settled back in her father's arms.

"They're so smart," Harry said feeding Felix the bottle, which he sucked on happily.

"Yes they are," Tom said sitting in the other rocking chair next to Harry's.

"They get that from you," Harry said looking over at him with a smile.

"I have a feeling they're going to be trouble when they get older," Tom replied adjusting Raja in his arms and feeding her the bottle, "They'll get that from you."

"Hey! ...Well that may be true."

"It is true. You're a big heap of trouble. I still remember chasing you around the house and breaking things."

"I had an excuse. I was trying to get out," Harry pouted.

"You were doing it on purpose."

"…you're right I was," Harry giggled, a handsome smile gracing his tired face.

"I knew it," Tom said pulling the empty bottle away. He turned her over on his shoulder to burp her, the same way Harry had just done with Felix.

"And there they go again," Harry said as the twins yawned and started closing their eyes. He placed Felix back into the crib and Tom settled Raja next to him. "I'm going to take a nap, I don't know when I'll find another chance."

"Right behind you," Tom said and followed Harry out of the nursery to get some much-needed sleep.

xxx

A week later, the day came for the meeting with the minister and Dumbledore. Harry was lying down on the bed with the twins laying down right in the center, cooing their heads off. Tom was standing in front of the mirror getting ready.

"You're sure you don't want me to go?" Harry asked. He was worried that something might happen to Tom; he wouldn't put it past the minister to try and do something stupid.

"I'll be fine," Tom reassured him, fixing his collar and turning around to face the bed, "I'm still a Dark Lord even if I'm giving up the war. Although I don't think they will do anything."

Harry nodded and put his head down to eye level with Raja and kissed her loudly on the cheek. She mewed happily and waved her tiny fists in the air, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"The least I'm expecting is a lot of protection," Tom said with a smirk.

That made Harry laugh, "He'll have a whole army in there!"

Tom chuckled and moved toward the bed and looked down at the twins lovingly, "You going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll manage somehow," Harry said wryly, sitting up.

Tom pulled him close and kissed him deeply, "I'll be back later okay."

"Okay, be careful," Harry said lowering his ears slightly.

Tom fluffed them, "I will." He leaned down and kissed the twins on the forehead, "You two be good for mommy okay?"

Raja blinked up at him silently green-blue eyes staring straight at him seemingly to regiser what he meant and then started to cry, Felix not far behind.

"Uh oh, I think they know you're leaving," Harry said picking them up, "Daddy will be back," he cooed at them.

Tom bit his lip guiltily and touched Felix's fuzzy little ears, "I'll be back in no time."

The twins only cried harder.

"You better go. You'll be late," Harry said.

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I got it. They'll calm down soon."

Tom nodded and kissed Harry again and left.

Harry looked down at the twins as they squirmed around trying to see where their father went, big fat tears running down their faces. "Now," he said scooping them both up in his arms, "What shall we do today, hmm?"

The twins sniffed and mewed sadly up at him, folding back their small little ears that was covered in black fuzz the same as on their heads.

"Daddy will be back soon, don't you worry. Until then why don't we go play outside."

The twins seemed to look at each other and consider it before swaying their tails and mewing up at him.

"I swear you two are so smart! Okay, lets go." He left the room and headed down the stairs, "Ray? Sevvy?"

Instantly both were by his side. "You called," Ray asked.

"Yes. Here," he handed over Felix to him and shifted Raja in his arms, "We are going outside and I thought it would be a good idea to have a little picnic." He turned to Severus, "Can you get a blanket and tell the elves to pack a lunch for all of us?" Severus nodded and strode down the hallway.

"You sure have him under your thumb," Ray said with a smirk.

"Who Sevvy? Yeah I guess so, he's not all that bad. Don't tell anyone I said that," he warned him.

"I won't," Ray said.

"Good," Harry went over to a closet and took out a baby seat, Ray grabbed another one and they sent off out the door where Severus met them. They set off outside and had a little picnic out on the large yard under a tree, playing with the twins and talking with each other, until something surprising happened.

They were all talking and laughing with each other, or at least Harry and Ray were. Harry had gathered a bunch of dandelions from the ground and was blowing on all of them making a whole bunch of wishes. The white fluff blew off the flower and swirled around them making all of them sneeze, including the twins.

One minute they were happily cooing in their little recliner seats and after they sneezed…they were gone.

Harry cried out in alarm and dropped the stems of the flowers and went to their seats, "Raja! Felix!" he tossed the blankets aside frantically searching for them. Until his hand came in contact with something furry. He removed the blanket and a little furry head popped out and blinked up at him. "Raja?" he whispered and removed the other blankets from the other seat and another furry kitten tumbled out, "Felix."

"Oh shit." Ray stared, eyes wide.

"…I think we have a problem."

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNN!! Oh noes! The twins have turned into furry kitties! What will happen when Tom finds out? Also the long awaited meeting with the minister has arrived. How will that go and what will Tom's punishment be? Hmmm.... Have to wait to find out!**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I'm sure some of you have noticed that there has been a poll going on my profile on whether or not I'm going to have a sequel. And I have decided *drum roll* that I am. Hurrah!! With that said, the next chapter will be the last one of Kitty Trouble. Awww. But don't worry! I will have the next installment out as soon as I can. The tittle will be 'Kitty Paradise' and it will follow the whole Riddle family and their interactions. **

**That is all. Let the reviews roll in!**

**phoenixmaiden**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is. The last chapter of this part. I had a lot of help from my beta, Krad with this one. Thanks for putting up with me. Anywho, read on.

* * *

**

Kitty Trouble

**Chapter 21**

When Tom arrived at the Ministry of Magic, it was bustling with activity just like always. People glanced at him briefly and went on their way, some with interest, some with curiosity. It was different to not have mass panic erupt upon his arrival. Everyone tripping and falling over themselves to get away, screaming their heads off in fear. A part of him missed it. He shook the thought away; that was not the kind of thoughts to be having when he was about to have a meeting with the minister about stopping all of that mass murdering business.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the reception desk, "Excuse me."

The receptionist looked up and her bored expression was wiped away, "C-Can I help you?" the witch stuttered, gazing at the handsome man in front of her.

Tom flashed her charming smile and the witch seemed to melt before his eyes. _Yep, still got it_. "I have a meeting with the minister."

"Your name please," she blushed looking down at an appointment book.

Tom was tempted to say 'Lord Voldemort' just to see her reaction, "Tom Riddle."

She scanned the book and nodded, "Wait just a moment." She got up and went down the small hallway and knocked on the door. She paused listening for something, then poked her head in, then closed the door and came back, "The minister will see you."

"Thank you Victoria," Tom said taking the name off the name plate on the desk. Said witch blushed as he flashed her another charming smile and went to the door. Opening it, he saw Cornelius Fudge behind a majestic desk and Albus Dumbledore in a chair opposite of it. He also noticed humorously that there were several Aurors present too.

Dumbledore rose and turned around, smiling with twinkling blue eyes, "Tom. It's good to see you."

Tom frowned at him, "I couldn't say the same thing about you." He may be giving up the war, but he still hated Dumbledore's guts. He looked at Fudge, "Minister," he acknowledged, nodding slightly.

Fudge shifted in his seat nervously, "Mr. Riddle."

Tom made an act of looking around, "Is this really necessary?" Taking a peak into an Auror's mind he found that they really didn't know why they were there. They were quite confused as to why they had to be there in the first place, guarding the minister from a seemingly reasonable, and non-threatening gentleman. It wasn't like this was the Dark Lord or something.

He turned back to the minister and raised a brow questioningly.

Fudge seemed to sweat under Tom's gaze, "Yes. Well. Standard precautions. You understand."

Tom hummed lightly and walked further into the room. Fudge sat ramrod straight as he approached, and Tom inwardly smirked. He took out his wand and took pleasure watching Fudge flinch, but all the elegant dark haired man did was conjure a comfortable looking chair before sinking into it. "Yes I do. But I didn't think you would want any one else to know…"

"Yes Cornelius, I do not think all this is truly necessary," Dumbledore said.

"But-" Dumbledore gave him a look from over his glasses and Fudge looked down in defeat, "Yes. Alright." He gestured to the Aurors and they left.

"Now," Dumbledore said turning to Tom, "I trust Harry and the twins are well?"

"Yes. Quite," Tom replied.

Dumbledore chuckled and gave him a knowing look, "It looks like you haven't gotten any sleep in a while."

"I do not think we came here to talk about my sleeping habits," Tom said shortly.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "I was quite surprised to receive a letter from you, even more so with its content. I do need to ask for the record, are you truly giving up the war?"

Tom stayed silent a minute and glanced at the minister who was leaning forward waiting for an answer. "Yes."

Fudge sat back and let out the breath he had been holding, "Why?"

"I have my reasons," Tom smirked, "I thought you wanted the war to end?"

"Of course I do! I just…just…" he struggled to find the words.

"What Cornelius is trying to say is that it came as a shock that you are giving up after all these years."

"Things happen," Tom said with a shrug. He was not overly eager to share his thoughts or motives with these two, preferring to get this over with quicker rather than later. Not to mention they were both idiots as far as he was concerned.

"Indeed. Well let's get down to business. In your letter you had a list of requests that you asked of us. The minister and I have agreed that these can be done."

"Good."

"But we would like to add a few of your followers to the list you gave us."

"Oh?" Dumbledore handed over a sheet of parchment with a few names added on to it as well as the reasons why, "I do believe this can be done, except for one: Lucius Malfoy."

"You said we could add any name," Fudge said heatedly.

Tom started at him and he recoiled back in his chair, "I did, but only if I find a reason otherwise."

"Can you explain?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's simple really. Harry has gotten quite attached to Lucius within the last few months. I don't think he would be too happy if you took him away," Tom explained, inwardly smirking as he remembered Harry's new nickname for the Malfoy patriarch. Lucius wasn't very happy when Harry started calling him Lucy, but it was a good sign of Harry's trust.

"I see," Dumbledore gave Fudge a look again when he seemed like he was going to say something, effectively shutting the man up. "Well are there any other problems?"

Tom scanned the list, "No. I don't see any."

"Good, now moving on to your other requests. The Cornelius has agreed to give full pardons to all of the followers that are not on the list you gave up on one condition."

"And that is?" Tom asked.

"That each of your…followers contribute to the wizarding society in some way," Fudge said shuffling some papers so he wouldn't have to look at Tom, "It won't make up for all the damage they have done over the years but it is something."

Tom nodded, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"You also agreed to be punished," Fudge said with a poorly hidden look of utter glee on his face. Dumbledore gave him a warning look, which he ignored.

"I did," Tom said slowly.

"I propose to have your magic stripped indefinitely," Fudge said with a smug look.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore hissed at him, obviously this was not part of their original discussion.

"No," Tom said coldly. He saw what he was trying to do. If he had no magic, he couldn't defend himself if Fudge decided to ambush him when he left and lock him up. There was no way in hell he was leaving his kittens without a father.

"What?" Fudge shouted standing up, clearly struggling to keep his infamous temper in check.

"You heard me, _minister_," he sneered, "Do you really think I was going to give up my magic just like that? I think not."

"You agreed to be punished!" The hot headed man roared.

Tom stood up slowly trying to reign in his temper, "Need I remind you that I gave up this war _willingly_. I have no qualms about going out there and continuing what I started. If I have to kill anyone that dares get in my away in protecting my family I will, including you."

"You can't-"

"Cornelius ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, and the man shut up. Tom had to give it to the old man, he could strike fear in someone if he tried. "Now, Cornelius you had no right to make such a proposition. Mr. Riddle came here on his own free will today to talk this out like civilized men, and we will act accordingly. Plus, we agreed on Mr. Riddle's proper…atonement." Dumbledore turned toward the ex-Dark Lord and unrolled a parchment handing it to him. "We had decided on you turning over all your dark items and artifacts you have in your possession over to the ministry."

Tom couldn't hide the widening of his eyes as he looked down at the scroll. It was a contract stating that, in return for not being pursued by the ministry and its Aurors as a war criminal he was giving up the title of Lord Voldemort and the war. Also that he agreed to relinquish all dark materials in his possession to the ministry as punishment. His first reaction to was to say no. _After all that trouble of finding them, they want me to give it away? I haven't even finished properly analyzing everything yet!_ Tom thought frantically, but couldn't think of anything to fix the situation. He supposed that this was truly a proper punishment, as Harry would say. Tom scowled, "Fine," he said curtly. "But if I may ask why?"

"Of course you may. It is just a simple matter of fact that it would be better in the hands of the ministry."

"You mean you don't trust me," Tom stated flatly.

"No, no. I don't mean that," Dumbledore pacified him, "It's just that we would feel safer if the items weren't…in your possession. I know you have a lot of Dark items as you have used them against us in the past. We would also gain knowledge from these in case someone else decides to use them."

"I see. Very well."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled bright, "Excellent. If you would just sign at the bottom…"

Tom took a quill and looked down at the contract again. He placed the parchment on the desk and started to sign it. He thought he would feel remorse at giving up a part of himself that had been with him most of his life, or at least feel something; but he didn't. Instead he felt the overwhelming sensation of relief. Despite missing the utter chaos of people screaming and trying to get away from him, the feeling of coming home to Harry and the twins vastly overruled that urge and he gladly signed the contract with no lingering regret.

"If that is all I will take my leave," Tom said putting the quill down and straightening his robes.

"Well yes it is, but there is one last matter of importance."

"Oh? What is that?" Tom asked in mild annoyance, one brow raised.

"Though you have given up, Lord Voldemort…" Here Fudge flinched, making Tom smirk, "He can not just disappear into thin air, there's no telling the magnitude of what mass panic would evolve after years of trepidation at your sudden absence and therefore, seemingly inevitable return," Dumbledore said.

Tom nodded in consideration, "I see your point. For Voldemort to disappear completely, something has to happen. I assume you have an idea that will solve this problem?"

Dumbledore looked up, eyes twinkling with something nearly akin to mischief, "I do believe I have one."

xxx

When Tom arrived home, he was utterly exhausted. Talking with both Dumbledore the twinkling maniac and Fudge the incompetent idiot did that to you. He was just glad to be back home.

Harry came into the entranceway carrying a basket covered with a blanket. Tom looked at it curiously, but Harry simply put it down on the floor and shuffled forward. "How did it go?" Harry asked kissing him on the cheek and smoothing his shirt down, not looking him in the eyes.

"It went alright up until Fudge decided he wanted to strip me of my magic."

Harry looked up at that, "What?" he concentrated his own magic and reached out to Tom and felt Tom's magic react to his. "It's still there," Harry said in relief.

"I wasn't about to let him take it from me. But the way he said it, it was like I didn't have a choice in the matter," Tom said pulling Harry close and breathing in Harry's scent.

"Did you blow anything up?" Harry asked snuggling into him.

Tom pulled away slightly and gave him a look that said, _Do I look like a person to do that?_ "No I did not."

"Okay. So everything went through?" At Tom's nod Harry smiled, "That's great!" he then noticed the grim look on his face, "What?"

"As my punishment Dumbledore wants me to turn over all my dark materials."

"Oh. All of them?"

"Yes, all."

"And?"

Tom took a deep breath, "I agreed."

Harry's eyes widened and his ears shot up, "You did?"

"Yes," Tom said in a defeated voice.

"I-I don't know what to say," Harry said lying his ears flat, "I'm sorry you have to give it all up, but there are a lot of things lying around the house that are dangerous that the twins could get into."

"Yeah. I thought of that. I don't want to give them up but it's worth it if my family is safe." Harry beamed and hugged him tight. "But I still wish they wouldn't take away _all_ of them. I like some of them."

"Quit complaining you big baby."

Tom chuckled, "Are the twins sleeping?"

Harry loosened his grip on Tom and stepped back, "Um. Yeah…"

"I see," Tom said and looked over at the basket. There was something moving in there. "What's in the basket?" he asked and took a step toward it.

Harry hopped over in front of him blocking his path, "Wait! Th-there's something I need to tell you."

Tom narrowed his eyes and looked at him. Harry had looked tired, but now suddenly worried and on the verge of hysterics as well, "What is it?"

"Well today..." Harry started, wringing his hands as he spoke to Tom's chest with growing agitation. "We, that is Severus, Ray, the twins and I, went outside and had a picnic. We were talking and I had…and then they…! and now…!"

"Harry," he said grabbing his lover's trembling shoulders firmly in his hands, talking to top of the boy's bowed head. "Calm down. What happened?" Tom couldn't help but feel dread feel his stomach.

"I-It's kind of funny actually," Harry said with a slight nervous laugh.

"Harry." Tom said lightly in warning.

Harry fidgeted, "Well…they…" Harry stopped, turning to scoop up the basket behind him. He held it up to Tom to look inside.

Tom looked to Harry to the basket and back again, before gently lifting the soft blanket.

…And he got the shock of his life.

A black furry head with wide innocent green and blue eyes popped up and mewed at him happily. It was a kitten, two in fact.

"What the hell happened?" Tom asked hoarsely, gingerly picking them up out of the basket with wide eyes. They started licking his fingers and squirming in his hands. Felix even got a hold of his shirt with his claws and was holding on.

"Well…" Harry led him to the living room and where explained everything. "We tried to reenact it, you know getting them to sneeze again, but it didn't work. I don't want to give them anything just in case something happens to them. I also called Allie, but he doesn't know how to reverse it either. He said we just have to wait until they decide to turn back."

"So…they're not stuck like this?"

"No," Harry said relaxing now that he realized Tom wasn't mad at him, "They'll turn back. It's like what I can do, change into a cat and back again. But it's not like how I first needed to change back with a potion, because all this," Harry gestured to his ears and tail, "It was caused by a potion in the first place. The twins were born this way."

"So why aren't they turning back?" Tom asked, still staring with wide eyes as he carefully tugged the wriggling Felix from his shirt with a sound similar to velcro.

"They don't have control on their abilities to do that yet. So for now they're stuck. Allie said that it's just a bit of accidental magic."

"Accidental magic?" Tom asked incredulously, "This early?"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said proudly, "Usually magical children don't start showing signs until they're at least two, but the twins are only a few weeks old."

"Wow," Tom whispered leaning back on the couch struggling to hold onto the hyperactive kittens. Felix seemed to keep ending up upside down or twisted in Tom's hand with one paw attached to Tom's shirt.

Harry nodded smiling at the sight, "I now know how it was for you."

"What do you mean?"

"These two won't sit still. They couldn't move around before because they were human babies. But now they are kittens with four legs, and kittens learn to walk pretty fast. Since they got the hang of it, they've been _thoroughly_ enjoying their newfound freedom. I've been chasing after them all day."

Tom looked down at the two kittens now in his lap, so small that they fit in his hand, looking up at him swinging their tails happily and trying to climb up him by his shirt.

And he just began laughing. So hard he couldn't even breathe.

"It's not funny!" Harry pouted.

"Y-Yes it is," Tom said, "It's just so ironic."

"You do know that there is two of them, plus me," Harry said flatly.

Tom immediately stopped laughing at the full implications of it **–What have I gotten myssself into?-**

Harry laughed **–Consssider it your own private punishment,-** he hissed back.

They looked down at the twins who were mewing happily up at both of them, their front paws stuck in Tom's shirt and jumping with their hind legs trying to push themselves forward. Tom paused and then hissed **–Can you underssstand me little ones?-**

Both pairs of ears twitched and shot up and the twins turned their heads up to look at their father as they started to mew even more, almost like they were agreeing.

"Do you think they can speak parseltongue?" Harry asked picking up Felix and stroking his ears. The blue-green eyes closed in bliss and he purred.

"With two parents as parselmouths, I'd say it's very likely," Tom beamed proudly, "These two are going to be very powerful when they grow up."

Harry nodded and snuggled into Tom's side letting both the kittens scamper across their laps, "They are already powerful _now_. I wonder what else they can do."

Feeling little kitten paws frolic about on his lap, Tom leaned his head back and pressed Harry to his side firmly, a contented smile on his lips as his eyes closed.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Poor Tom has to give up all his stuff. But that's his price to pay, not as evil as I was going to put it, but I changed my mind. Hope everyone is not too disappointed.**

** Everthing will continue in the sequel 'Kitty Paradise' so be paitient and hopefully I'll have it up soon. I also have a picture on my profile of the twins as kittens if you want to see it. Thanks for sticking with me! Don't forget to review!**

**phoenixmaiden**


End file.
